The Rage Within
by Autobot AfterShock
Summary: what has become of me? I just snapped at my hero growing up, I respect my superiors and team mates, why am I acting like this? I need help, I need to vent I need, anything. I am scared, what has Primus planned for me? (Transformers Prime) Rated: T just in case, first Fan Fiction posted so please cut me some slack and no flames please, ideas and comments are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"Elita! Hurry up and get into the space bridge before they catch us!" I yell over to her

"You're coming, correct?" she hollers back.

"Of course I will! Now get moving before they catch up to us-" the door slams again.

"Because that door won't hold forever" I say more to myself.

Elita runs through the space bridge, but before I can follow her I must erase our coordinates. My servos work as quickly as they can. I just hope it's enough. Finally a responding beep comes out of the computer. I vent with relief and run through the bridge that closes immediately after I exit it. "Oh man, can you say close call?" I mutter.

"How did they figure out we were spying on them?" Elita asks, by the expression on her faceplate she is thinking about this hard.

"I don't know, but the sooner we get these fragging Decepticon insignias off of us the better" I growl looking at my right arm.

"Where are we?" Elita gets distracted from her thoughts and looks around in wonder.

"Roma, Italy." I smile, "in other words the jackpot area for an alt mode on earth." I hold my grin.

"But, where is the Autobot team here on earth?"

"Nevada, United States. We are in Europe, so we will have quite a walk/drive." I sigh.

"Well, was that walk worth your precious high profile alt mode?" Elita sighs calmly but a little irritated.

"I didn't just send us out here because of a cool alt mode, if Megatron managed to bring up the coordinates with a backup system then we would lead him right to the Autobot base. With me sending us here, it will mess with his processor a little…. I hope." I look at the sky.

"It really is different from Cybertron, but we will have to manage." I take in the scenery then check out my surroundings. I see a sweet looking car and decide officially, that my new earth Alternative will be a Bugatti Veyron. I quickly scan it then transform. The car matches my paint job as my bi-pedal mode. A sleek, night metallic black with pink flames on the hood. I rev up with satisfaction, Elita spots a Ferrari Enzo, all pink. "Let's roll!" I say, a little excitement filling my spark.

Until suddenly the fragging Decepticons decide it would be fun to show up. Good news: they are all grunts, bad news: there are a lot of them. I immediately transform but Elita stays in car mode. "How did they find us?"

"There must be a squad here on earth." I say calmly

"Surrender Decepticon traitors, and come peacefully." says the leader of the Decepticon minors.

I lift an optic ridge and say: "funny" sarcasm flooding my voice. With a straight faceplate, my mask covers my nose and mouth and a sword comes out of a slot just above my left servo. I throw my arms up gently ready to fight. There are maybe about twenty of them. But, believe it or not I have been in way worse positions. "Elita, find the squad here on earth. I will distract these Decpticlowns, and then come find me."

"No! I am not leaving you Stormblaze!" Elita says firmly.

"That was a direct order Elita!" I say turning my head to look at her through the corner of my left optic.

"You can't take them all on your own!" she says a little bit of panic crossing over into her audio.

"Ok, for one, you have not seen me fight. And two! If you can make it back to the squad here on earth, then you can come back for me, I will be ok! I promise." I say as calmly as possible. I watch her hesitation.

"Go!" I order for the last time. She burns out and heads towards Nevada. A Con points a gun at her but I cut his shooting arm off then throw a solid kick to his upper back. I dodge a right hook from another grunt then uppercut the con (his alt mode might have been a car but he sure flew). Another minor throws a punch at me, but I duck and grab his arm and pull him towards me until he is up on my back then I swiftly jerk my back making him fall flat on his back. I give him a good stab and he is out for the count.

All of them circle me as I put my retractable blade away and pull my gun off the magnetic hold on my back. This gun is the size of my upper body, which means…. A whole lot of fire power. I do a lot of Decepticon head shots, and step back as another grunt throws a straight punch in my direction. I hop back then kick him with great force in the head. I give him a couple punches to the stomach region. Then, while he is knelt over, I grab his back and the bridge of his neck and foot sweep him. He lands on his back with great force then I shoot him directly in the faceplate. I look up; there are maybe five more cons left. I urge one of my hands to turn into an impressive double barrel cannon, then shoot three of them. One runs at me and I throw my gun onto my back and slide out a sword as the con attempts to throw a punch. I slice off his arm. He shifts his body weight to one foot and I take advantage of that. I plant my sword on his foot and swing like a golf club. He does a clean side flip but still lands on his back and I cut across his chest. But I still allow him to live, for I am not what I fight. The remaining minor immediately gets on his com link and orders backup, a ground bridge appears, and that gives me an Idea! As reinforcements begin to poor out of the bridge I sock most of the cons in the face to get their attention then run through the bridge and find myself in the Decepticon base


	2. Chapter 2

Elita knows she has to find the squad on earth, she is making pretty good time with her new car mode, she just hopes she is fast enough for Stormblaze's sake. She already made it to America thanks to a ferry she managed to make it to North Carolina, she was traveling at extreme speeds up to 200 miles per hour, of course her radar was working diligently scanning for other radar activity from local authorities. No one was in site, but she was on the countryside it seemed so she understood why that was. She went over a puddle then transformed and looked at her reflection. She looked so much different now than she did many years ago, in order to be a spy for the Autobots she had to change her appearance immensely and now she bore Decepticon emblems on her, she wants to get them off, she was nowhere close to being a Decepticon , Especially after what they did to her spark mate. Elita one felt sorrow consume her, she was so lost in thought she didn't realize the ground bridge that had just materialized close to her position. Shots were fired at Elita but her quick reflexes were all she needed, she rolled out of the way into the cover of the trees and her hand transformed into a small yet nasty gun. She got into a position to shoot thinking a con was in her sites until she looked at the small blue form. "that isn't a Decepticon minor" Elita realized. Elita suddenly heard a second voice accompany the smaller bot

"Arcee, status report"

Before Elita could look at the newest member of the battle she got shot at, skimming her shoulder. "that voice, it sounds so familiar" Elita murmured to herself holding her wound it was bad knick.

"Scanners were right, it was a con" _well good news and bad news_ Elita thought _good news: I located the Autobot squad, bad news: I am still disguised as a con._ "maybe if I just surrender" Elita suggests to herself when a large green figure with a wrecking ball as a fist came at her "scrap" Elita curses she misses the attack by a Nano click still holding her injury but wasn't prepared for the next punch, still deeply distracted by the voice of the bot that ordered a status report from the femme bot Arcee. This cost Elita one dearly, the punch had enough force to send Elita into a tree and her systems shut down for repair.

_Well this will be fun_. I look around to see a whole lot of con grunts that were called in for reinforcements, I transform and drop a grenade then burn rubber out of firing zone some start to chase me but I am far too fast. The grenade detonates and a whole lot of minors are done for in the explosion I flip a u-ball and head back to the way I came to find a living con. I transform and put my face inches from his, "listen con if you value your pathetic life you will do a favor for me" I hiss

"tell all the con forces to retreat back to base under Megatron's orders," and for a little motivation I let my retractable blade slide out and place it next to his neck and he does what I say. I get up and run, I have to distract the cons so Elita can make it to the Autobot squad here on earth safely, even if that means sacrificing myself, honestly, I don't expect to make it out of here. Alive. I ran down a corridor slamming down con grunts to the ground more and more waves keep coming, they were tracking my signal, but that was my intention. I throw punches left and right, I shoot with the cannons my hands turn into I keep shooting rapidly taking grunts out. And then a horribly familiar voice hits my audio, "hello Autobot" I turn to look and find myself facing Starscream, this, was going to be a real fight

Elita began to stir from stasis. Her audio is still fuzzy from the impact, she couldn't believe how much that voice had distracted her, even if he didn't, she wouldn't fight Autobot allies, the distraction truly made her job easier. She hears someone talking but it was muffled, finally she could hear straight again, but only heard the bot say "awake" her vision flickered and she set eyes on Ratchet an old friend before she could process this another Autobot come into view on her left side Elita's optics widen with total and utter shock "O-Optimus?" she stutters Optimus Prime looks at her with curiosity and caution.

"it's me" Elita tried to move but is held down by chains.

"Elita one?" Optimus asks in horror. Elita wonders why he gave her that tone until the remembrance of her appearance hits her. She is disguised as a fragging Decepticon! She gently looks down at her restraints with sorrow then back at Optimus

"I thought you were dead" Elita choked energon tears begin their descent down her face. Optimus gently puts his hand on Elita's hand.

"Elita one is that really you?" Prime and Elita look at Ratchet and Elita nods

"why are you a Decepticon?" Ratchet asks in horror

"my partner and I were spying for the Autobot Elite guard for three years" Elita explains.

"but then they somehow discovered our treachery and tried to attack us, Stormblaze didn't want to lead them to the Autobot quarters on Cybertron, we heard about an Autobot squad here on earth and how they needed reinforcements, she took every precaution so no one could track us here, she even bridged us to the capital in Italy half way around the world to try to throw Megatron off."

"He found us and sent a bunch of grunts though a ground bridge Stormblaze ordered me to flee and find you, so we can help her. We must help her!" Elita explained with horrible realization she left Stormblaze with the Decepticon scum

"Negative" Ratchet said gravely

"We lost her signal, shortly before we located you, she isn't offline, but we truly don't know where she is" Ratchet sighed

"We have to find her she holds a lot of Intel, both Autobot and Decepticon" Elita continued

"But how?" Ratchet asked suspiciously

"she is a fourth rank in the Elite guard, right under Ultra Magnus and Rodimus, she knows just about every inch of Autobot Intel then they do, if the Cons got a hold of that, it could mean losing the war" Elita says she punches the table with the side of her fist to relieve some stress

"Ratchet, please unrestraint Elita, then get tracking" Ratchet does what he is ordered without question then walks out of sickbay to the main lobby of the Autobot base

"Optimus, there is also more to this" Elita looks at her mate. Her spark calling his now that they are in close range


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly turn around "well hello screamer" I smile, but it isn't a friendly smile it is a: they will remember your name because you will be screaming in the dead of space after I drop kick you there smile. He looks at me with confusion "do I uh- know you from somewhere?" "No, I read your profile, very unimpressive" I insult, Starscream growled then five Deceptigrunts were by him and five more cons are behind me "Save yourself the trouble, you are outnumbered greatly, your almost out of ammo, and you must be exhausted from your recent battles" his voice became low and monotone at the end of his sentence as he spreads his hands. I give an amused smile then very swiftly I take out my sword and slice at multiple Decepticons until the last grunt is humming and shuts down into stasis. I look up at Starscream then my mask once again covers my face "Come at me bro" I taunt, Starscream just looks like he is sucking a straw, I take it he underestimated me, just a bit. "Very well Autobot, pity I will have to ruin that pretty face though" I raise an optic ridge. "yah your profile did mention something about how twisted you are" I recall tapping my faceplate then look at him, he growls and runs at me full force his clawed hands preparing to strike me, he Knicks my face, but I block his second attack he tries to throw a hook but I catch it with my forearm then punch him at his stomach, then uppercut him he stumbles backwards I run jump and spin kick him in the face and watch as he tumbles down I walk up to him "Hmm, well done little Autobot" another voice in front of me says in an amused tone. I look up to see Megatron, the slime bag who killed my creator, but I was not out for revenge I made this statement clear many years ago. I must stop him from taking over Cybertron. I gently rub off some energon that was trickling down the side of my face near my temple from where Starscream got me. It didn't hurt though and didn't take much mind over matter to tell myself it didn't hurt. "Bring it on, Decepticon" I will fight with my retractable sword, I punch the air downwards and my sword comes out, facemask still on, I will fight till I am offline. Megatron looks me over and gives me a strange suspicious look after I got my sword at the ready. Oh please underestimate me. I beg amused. "do you need an invitation or a text message to start this fight" I call taking Megatron away from his thoughts he then smiles and brings out a retractable blade of his own. Then runs at me, I run at him and our blades collide, he is very strong but I purposely overestimated so I wouldn't let down my guard, he swings I duck I punch he blocks, I thrust my sword but he moves back I throw a solid straight at his face but he swiftly punches it away and I pull back before he can gain control of my hand I manage to get a kick in his stomach and a left hook to his temple his blade transformers into a cannon and aims at me I punch it away then grab him by the arm I step on his ankle, and put my hand around his waist before he could finally realize what I was doing I throw him with a hip move and he falls flat on his back I slam my fist into his face while he is down. His face plate doesn't look so good I stand back up take out my gun ready to fire when a shot hits me straight in the chest I fall backwards and grab my spark chamber. I look up to see Soundwave. I give a small moan that only I could hear then stand back up. Commotion from behind me makes me turn around quickly, Starscream has stirred from stasis and Megatron was already waking up too! he stands up despite how battered up he is then he laughs "you are even more persistent than your father" Megatron sneers "so you do remember Ironhide" I shot back Megatron looks at me as if I spoke French or something then laughs even harder energon streaming out of his mouth. Now it's my turn to look confused "oh this is too rich, take her down but make sure she is alive, we can use her to our advantage" Megatron chuckles evil enough to send shivers down my spine then everyone including me gets their weapons at the ready. I had my big gun and sword in hand. Soundwave shot at me first but I rolled out of the way and shot three shots in a triangle quickly and got Soundwave who fell backwards I ran at Starscream dodged a punch and slide right behind him and hit him in the three weakest spots of a transformer's back then punched him with my forearm in the back of his neck forcing him to power down yet again, but this one wouldn't last nearly as long as the last beating I gave Screamer. I Dodged another shot by Megatron this time I transformed and got to him so quickly I used his falling shell as a jump leaving skid marks on his face along with the damage I recently gave to him I transformed near Soundwave and tried to punch him but he caught my hand, I was getting a little worn out and my energon levels were getting low, but I was going to take down as many cons until my spark fades out of my chest. Soundwave punches me in the face twice I stumble back and Megatron grabs me but I slam my head into his face then throw him to the ground Soundwave tackles me and holds me, my arms are pinned I see Starscream from above me smiling at victory I hook my right leg around Soundwave's neck and throw him off of me I sock him in the face but before I can get back up I get shot in the back I crawl off of Soundwave and fall to my back the last thing I see is Starscream looking down at me then saying "good night" he shoots me in the face and I immediately black out. ****** Megatron underestimated the young bot greatly she was strong just like her father who she apparently thought was Ironhide. This amused Megatron he was going to use her oblivious life to his advantage. Knockout was just finishing repairs to Megatron's faceplate, he still looked bad but he didn't care he had a master plan that just could not fail. "after you finish up repairs on my faceplate then take the time to prepare for a cortical psychic patch" Megatron sneered "y-yes lord Megatron" Knockout bowed then left the room Megatron moved his shoulders and neck and rubbed his face, no matter though he still hurt, but not as bad as Optimus will feel sooner than later. Megatron got off his slab and walked to where the prisoner was she was still out but wouldn't be for long, Megatron took a tool off of a nearby table and sliced it into the Decepticon traitor she onlined immediately and let out a growl of pain he took a small sample of her chassis on her arm she looked at him her eyes were blazing with anger this made Megatron smile, he put the sample in a small test tube and set it down on the same table he grabbed the tool from. Knockout came back in with the equipment required for the cortical psychic patch procedure then he saw the patient "with all due respect lord Megatron why are we preforming a procedure on a Decepticon femme?" "because she is not what she appears Knockout" Megatron said impatiently "she is a traitor, or more than likely an Autobot spy" Megatron sneered then quickly ripping his enraged expression from the young femme he looks at Knockout who looks a little more relieved then he said: "well then, let's begin" "no stay out of my head" the young bot yells, but little does she know this just make Knockout want to perform the procedure even more Megatron gets on the slab next to the traitor the femme screams one more time and then the patch is activated and she is forced to go into stasis Megatron feels the equipment begin to activate on him and he is sucked into the femme's mind. ****** Knockout looks at the femme, a shame you had to be a traitor he thought to himself then looked back on the screen where he was watching Megatron in the girl's mind. In the memory the girl was at a computer at the Decepticon base back on Cybertron, it was pitch black and the only light was illuminating from the monitor, she was sitting with another femme as they watched the screen. It was Ultra Magnus, they were chatting with him "Ultra Magnus, I think we'll soon be compromised" one of the spies said "Stormblaze, Elita" the girls nodded their heads as he listed them so he would know they are listening "there is a very small squad on earth that will need your assistance, if you do get caught, that is where I want you to go" they both nodded "I will send you codes to contact them but you must be very careful" Magnus warned hmm, so the spy's name is Stormblaze Knockout thought to himself then when he turned his attention back to the screen, a large code came up on the screen, Knockout paused the image, then put a scan on it and it downloaded to the computer on the Decepticon warship. Then he began to disconnect Megatron from the patch when Megatron came to, he said "test that sample, and give me the download you just had on the Computer." Knockout brought the download up on the screen then took the Sample of Stormblaze's alloy and went to the scanner rolling his optics. ******* Megatron walked up to the spy. "time for you to relocate" he sneered "why did you take that information out of my head? You can't track them with it if that's what you're thinking" Stormblaze snapped "oh no, I do indeed wish to speak with the Autobot team. With the given information you so kindly supplied" he smiled at her frustration then took off her cuffs and replaced them with energon cuffs, same with her feet then he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the torturing part of the ship where he placed her dangling by the cuffs which were supported by the low ceiling in front of a fairly large monitor. Then he took out an energon Taser "Now tell me, Stormblaze is it?" he questioned she glared at him "what are the plans for the Autobots? How have they been defeating my troops back on Cybertron? What do you know" Megatron queried "I don't know any information useful to you, I am an Autobot minor, I am lower class to an Autobot scout" she sneered Megatron laughs "I doubt that Ultra Magnus would in trust such an important spy mission to a grunt, not to mention your fighting technique is substantial so you are simply lying" Megatron took the Taser and let the femme have it for about 5 seconds straight she didn't scream which disappointed Megatron, but he could tell that she was in a lot of pain she was shivering now from the aftershock her circuitry is trying to control. "tell me what rank are you truly" Megatron asked impatiently "none of your fragging business Megamouth" such disrespect angered Megatron and he stunned the femme for another 8 seconds she let out a gasp she was still shaking Megatron could tell she was holding in screams by the small noises she made, how her chest was having spasms, she was also choking. A door opened and both Stormblaze and Megatron looked in the direction it was Starscream, Stormblaze let out a couple cuss words as Starscream closed in on her "leave her she must be alive for this part then we can kill her afterwards if the plan doesn't work" Megatron ordered. Pity his plan would work and the femme would live on. Starscream sneered at the femme but that didn't scare her, she looked like she wanted to rip his throat out that could be the only thing this spy and Megatron could agree on. "lord Megatron everything is finished! If you would come in" Megatron heard Knockout call from down the hall he stared Starscream down to makes sure his stupid second in command didn't do anything senseless. Megatron got to Knockout's work space and examined the results thoroughly. He then smiled evilly. "just as I suspected" the tests were exactly what Megatron was hoping for Knockout went to examine the results too, for what had to of been the first time judging by his reaction "b-but she! this is what you expected?" Knockout yelped optics wide as he held a hand at the test results in disbelief Megatron only nodded "do you have the chip I require in order to finish this plan?" Megatron asked more threatening than a question "well of course lord Megatron!" Knockout exclaims excitedly he hands over a small piece of tech. satisfaction rolled over Megatron then he handed the chip back to Knockout "it activates with anger just as you asked" "install it, then once your done we will set the plan into motion and you need to fix the cloaking device that the stupid femme broke" he growled Knockout nodded then went to the captive's room "this will be abundant " Megatron mused


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus didn't know what to say to what Elita has just told him all he could do is try to comfort her.

"we will find her Elita" Optimus soothed, he has never seen Elita so stressed out. But just the very thought of something happening to Stormblaze stressed him out as well. Just the fact that she was actually an Autobot motivated him to help her, Suddenly Ratchet calls urgently,

"Optimus, Elita hurry!" Optimus helped Elita up and they walked into the lobby of the base where everyone was gathered. Everyone glanced at Elita with concern

"Elita sorry for the hard knock I gave you" Bulkhead said with utter guilt.

"and the skim I gave you on your shoulder" Smokescreen sounded more awkward But Elita smiled at them and said:

"you were doing what you were trained to do. You guys are fine no need to apologize, I am just glad I can get away from those nasty Decepticons finally, I have been spying for three years with Stormblaze, she has been my sanity through that whole mess" Elita choked a little at Stormblaze's name then she looked at Optimus who was talking to Ratchet at the monitor her words made the mechs feel better. She walked over to Prime and Ratchet the others followed her.

"why did the Decepticon's cloaking shield become extinguished?" Optimus asked suspiciously

"Oh I hope Stormblaze didn't do anything rash" Elita sighs

"that was one thing that was strange, there were multiple cons that surrounded us after you were knocked out they could of come pretty close to overpowering us but all of a sudden they retreated" Arcee explained Elita looked concerned all of a sudden the monitor goes static and Megatron takes up the screen everyone gasps "Megatron" Optimus rumbles

"how did you get this frequency" Ratchet snaps, judging by the movement Megatron is talking with the communicator on his wrist.

"oh a certain Autobot spy so kindly provided the information to me" Megatron said in a mischievous tone

"No way, Stormblaze would never give anyone Autobot Intel let alone vent a word to you Megatron" Elita assured

"well why don't you ask Stormblaze then? Knockout!" the screen changed and Elita, Optimus , and the rest of the team gasped as it showed a small beaten up figure on the screen of Stormblaze. Optimus couldn't believe it, she was in such bad shape her face was all cut up and every square inch she had either large dents, scratches, or both, all he could do was watch.

I began to stir from all the commotion, in the room with me were Starscream, (who by the way I still wanted to rip his throat out) Megatron, and Knockout. Soundwave was probably doing whatever the frag he usually does and then I turn my attention to the screen and about yelp when I see a bunch of faces from the Autobot team stare at me. The attention makes me even more uncomfortable than I already am, but I couldn't even squirm the Taser left me feeling groggy and out of it.

"yes this young femme has been very helpful to the Decepticon cause" Megatron reassured

"well if the Decepticon cause is loneliness and you needed someone to talk to I would of given you Elita's number so you could've sat there and gossiped" I retort without humor in my audio, Megatron turns my way and I give him a challenging face just waiting for him to do something stupid he sighs then says:

"Starscream, teach this insignificant spy some manners" I see movement from the corner of my eye and see Starscream pull out the Taser again, like seriously? He is in love with that thing. I sigh and look down knowing that I am going to be on the receiving end of that line, Starscream lets the electrical flow light up and then smashes it into my lower back I bite my lip as my body is being thrashed but I refuse to make a sound. After a couple of more seconds I hear someone yell

"stop!" the Taser is pulled away and I let out a grunt half relief half pain I look up and see that Elita was the one that screamed I gave her a _please don't do anything rash_ expression but she blew it off.

"what do you want?" Elita said holding her emotions in.

"I want Autobot Intel" Megatron said simply as if asking for a cheap bike

"fat chance" I muttered,

"besides, I thought I already gave that to you, after all, I am being very helpful to the Decepticon cause" I quote I thought Megatron was going to order Starscream on me again but this time he laughed and said:

"tough kid, wouldn't you say Optimus prime?" I snap out of it. I almost went into stasis, did he say Optimus Prime? He is alive? I always thought my childhood hero was dead! I look up and sure enough Optimus stood beside Elita one, I kept eye contact with Optimus until Megatron broke the contact by finishing up his statement

"too bad she isn't indestructible, huh? Starscream" Starscream came from behind me, smiled at prime and the others then opened up his hand to allow his sharp fingers to spread _holly primus this is going to really hurt_ I sigh I shudder my optics preparing for the unnaturally sharp barbs, sure enough he stabs them into the right of my stomach region I hold back a yell but I open my mouth I make small whimpering noises but still refuse to scream energon tears blur my vision as my cooling system begs for air.

"hmm maybe a little bit more" Megatron says as if making an exception, Starscream plunges his claws deeper into my side I try to hold back my other scream but I don't have enough time to use a mind over matter technique on this one I put my head down and let out a low gasp/yell then keep telling myself that it doesn't hurt and eventually a very small percent of my pain eases away but not enough, tears continue to blur my vision and a small amount of energon fills my mouth, I let it drizzle down the side of my lips for it tastes nasty then I halfheartedly spit at the ground

"hmm that didn't seem to do the trick" Megatron waved his hand another bot yelled

"stop this madness Megatron!" it was Optimus this time I look up and accidently lock eyes again I never thought that Megatron would kill me like this let alone with an audience, but why? Optimus clenched his fist but his anger subsided a little when he locked eyes with me, I saw something in his optics, sympathy? Worry? I give multiple small gasps trying to ease my pain then look down, I wish that the connection suddenly would go bad with the Autobots so they wouldn't see me like this

"let Stormblaze go" Optimus said with control Megatron looked at Starscream, he nodded then yanked his claws out of my side I cried as he did the wound left four deep holes in my side more energon fills my mouth I am so weak right now

"What do you wish to know?" Optimus asked calmly

"Where is the Autobot base on Cybertron?" Megatron asked I looked at Optimus, he sighed then said:

"There is no base they are just constantly moving" well he was saying half the truth.

"hmm, Stormblaze, any last words you wish to tell this team?" Megatron challenges

"as a matter of fact yes," I choke it was hard to talk when energon was blocking your throat

"finish him off for me Optimus, and don't let me or any other Autobot die in vain" I smile reassuringly

"aw how very touching. Starscream, kill her, Knockout, cut the line" the call ended and Starscream just walked away

"As much as I'd like to" he sneered close to my face

"Is the trap ready Knockout?" Megatron asked

"Everything is in place lord Megatron" Knockout assured my vision flickered and I was forced into stasis yet again

Optimus watches in horror as the transmission ended, the young femme was going to die under the hands of the Decepticons. But he couldn't let her die without trying to help her, "Ratchet are the cloaking shields still down?"

"y-yes Optimus, why do you ask?"

"prepare the ground bridge" Optimus ordered

"I am going with you Optimus" Elita was going to save her partner but Optimus shook his head no

"if this is indeed a Decepticon trap, the fewer of us that get caught in it, the better, I will go alone"

He walked near the bridge and it was activated

"are you sure you couldn't use even a little back up?" Bulkhead asked. Optimus nodded without making eye contact, this is something he had to do alone. The bridge was activated and Optimus ran through without looking back.

I wake up to a bunch of shots being fired, _dream_ I conclude then hang my head again I was slowly getting better but one thing's for sure, I could sure use some energon right now. The firing and slamming gets louder, until everything comes to a dead silence. _What is Megatron throwing a sissy fit because his so called "master plan" failed? He still has a big trap planned._ But Megatron probably didn't know I heard his plan or the fact that I was awake to warn anybody. The door opens but I don't bother looking up. The con then walked over to the control panel I look up wondering what in the name of Cybertron he is doing then I realize that Prime actually came to save me! He was very close to pushing the button to release me

"don't!" I half yelped half choked he looks up at me

"you do that, you'll take the whole ship down along with me, you, and every poor Decepticon minor Megatron left on this ship" I say gravely Optimus began to think of a solution but I cut him off

"look, you have a whole team you have to worry about, leave me here I will be fine, and don't worry, the Autobot Intel in my processor is sealed tight, and I sure as primus wont breathe a word to Megatron" I reassure he looks at me, his battle mask looks a little like mine. Then he shakes his head no,

"I will not leave you again Stormblaze" I look at him with confusion, I think I would remember if I met Optimus Prime for crying out loud!

"look Prime, your team needs you alive, don't throw your life away for me" I glare at the floor. Prime takes a very impressive sword off his back then slices at the energon cuffs holding my feet, then my hands I almost fall but Prime catches me I push myself up and regain my balance with any dignity I had left. Then I walked to a nearby table and grabbed up my sword and gun, I put them both on my back then walk back over to Optimus. He looks at me with inquiry. I begin walking out of the torture room in the Decepticon base when he grabs my shoulder to stop me.

"we will ground bridge here" he orders I give a face of disappointment the bring something to his attention

"but if we take out the engines, then that would save you a lot of trouble in the future, it's not every day you get this chance" I shrug

"you have been badly wounded and weakened I will not do that" he says pointing to my damages

"that has never stopped me before, please, I can do this!" I beg

"I will go, you go back to the base" _not what I had in mind_

"Ratchet, ground bridge now! I must complete a task before I follow" a bridge appears I look at Optimus as if the big bot would change his mind. He nods at the bridge I turn around to look at it then sigh, I walk into it, but not far enough to actually go into the base.


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus was very relieved that he was able to rescue Stormblaze from what would've been a horrible fate, how she was walking normally from her injuries which was strange to him though. He fought his way down the hall, but each battle was short because of the star saber. He swings and shoots but didn't realize that three minors just ran out of a room behind him, Optimus turned around as he heard charging of guns before he could react a figure came and kicked them in the head sending them down like dominos. The halls were clear for right now, Stormblaze slowly walked up to Optimus, with an innocent smile.

"sorry I just could not leave you alone on this mission" Stormblaze shrugged

"Stormblaze, if you are going to be on my team here on earth then you will follow my orders" Optimus scolded the young bot looked guilty. Until more Decepticons ran down the hall, she looked at Optimus and lightly slammed her head down as she did so, a mask covered her face, and a retractable blade slid out of a slot on her left arm. She ran at the enemy with great speed beating down every Decepticon with good control. Then she took cover as some began to fire. Optimus let one of his hands transform into a cannon, then began to fire back, Stormblaze did the same. Then she jumped into his line of fire, Prime thought she was going to get hit by one of his rounds but she would fight hand on hand combat, move, let a round hit the con, fight then dodge another shot to let the con take the round, Optimus has never seen a fighting style like this before, it fascinated and worried him. After Stormblaze took out the last few Decepticons, both of them ran to the engine room of the warship. Stormblaze took out a small device, Optimus knew what it was though, a bomb

"hmm, what do you think 30 seconds?" she asked. Optimus nodded then made a call back to base

"Ratchet, we will need another ground bridge" seconds later a bridge materialized and Optimus nodded at the young femme to go first. She shrugged as if to say "why not" then ran through holding her side where Starscream left the offensive wound. When Optimus got to the other side of the bridge the whole team was waiting for him and Stormblaze. Stormblaze stood looking a little awkward at the team, until Optimus arrived. Elita looked a lot better which made him relax more, until Stormblaze fell to one knee.

Yah, yah, so my lack of energon finally hit my systems, mind over matter can only last so long. I could feel my wound a little bit more each second one of the bots offered to help me, another femme.

"it's ok I can make it to sick bay on my own, thanks though" the doc bot didn't like that but I am pretty sure he can get over it.

"lead the way doctor" I say politely he rolls his optics and shows me the way to sick bay. He points at a slab and I sit obediently then he runs a scan. He gasps and I give him a questioning look

"your energon level is at 15%! How are you walking?" I give a soft laugh

"sweet! New record! My sensei would be proud" I muse, the medic looks like he may be ready to change his audio receptors.

"I am going to power you down for repairs, and give you some energon" he explains I nod and get ready for a nice recharge it hits sooner than I thought it would, and I drift off to sleep.

When I wake up I see Ratchet at a computer nearby, I look at the patch job he did on my side. Not bad at all! I start to get up but an arm softly blocks my shoulders I follow the arm to the owner, it is Optimus.

"morning" I greet through sleepy audio, Optimus doesn't look so pleased with me

"what you pulled yesterday was reckless, and against my orders" ah, the famous lecture, one I am all too familiar with. I sigh

"I know Optimus and I am sorry, you must understand my view though, I was working with those mechs three years and was about to lose my mind that fight is what I needed to vent"

"I do not care what the circumstances are, you will not go against my orders in the future is that understood?" I nod

"Crystal" I stop resisting his arm and lay back down

Optimus gives a sigh then sits back down Ratchet looks at us then walks out of sick bay

"I need to clean the energon tanks, I will be back shortly" Optimus watches Ratchet until he leaves. I look up at the ceiling, until Optimus speaks again

"If you do not mind me asking, what encouraged you to follow the path of a soldier?" I looked at him

"Tell you what, I will answer you why, if you tell me what's up with your sudden interest" I smile.

"I like to be well acquainted with my team" I shrug _good enough for me!_

"After my dad died, life just seemed to get harder, I was bullied by these femmes in school whose parents were cons, they would always brag about how they were always being trained. They would pick on me… a lot, I didn't mind at first until they started fighting my friend, calling her horrible names and physically abusing her, I stepped in and kicked their afterburners, this got Ultra Magnus's attention, he even came to my school. My femme creator never wanted me in the military, but fighting feels so right to me, feels like I was created to do just that!" I muse and look at Optimus to make sure he hasn't fallen asleep yet he looks interested but it is hard to tell with a bot who can keep his emotions in check so well. I continue:

"so after I was out of school I went right to boot camp, I made my way up the ranks very quickly because Ultra Magnus and Rodimus were training me, when I learned everything they could teach, I thanked them and moved on to a sensei so I could learn different fighting techniques, again learned fairly quickly until he taught me everything he knew. I did some assassination jobs on cons, then went back to the military, where Magnus greeted me back with open arms he gave me my own squad, a very small but very efficient team by the way. We dominated the field nothing could stop us, but we kept a very low profile just as Magnus ordered and eventually he gave me an undercover mission and teamed me up with Elita one" I smiled at that memory

"Have to admit though, can't wait to go back to Cybertron to my old team again" I say with a little homesickness

"Who did your team consist of?" Prime asked

"Jazz, Hound, Mirage, the terror twins and Jetfire" I smile at the names of my closest friends on Cybertron

"All names you have stated, I have known, they are indeed good soldiers" Optimus agreed

"yah, I was very lucky to have them under my command" I smile and think about many good times I had with the mechs.

"listen Stormblaze, what I am about to state to you, I truly don't know an easy way of telling." His stress level seems extremely low in his voice I look into his optics, they are the optics of a stressed bot. I look at him with concern

"Optimus what scraplet is biting at you're chassis?" my concern is still surfaced but I keep it at a low, Optimus gives yet another sigh then spills the beans:

"you are Elita and I's sparkling" if my jaw could of fallen off that so would of happened I clear my processor

"Optimus, with all due respect my creators are Ironhide and Chromia" anger began to bubble in my spark but it was at a simmer, I wanted to hear the full truth and story.

"Even if I am of your creation why didn't you ever come back to Cybertron? For Elita and I both?" before he could begin to answer I sat up

"You're no creator to me! Ironhide is! You are simply a bot who left his child many years ago! Both you and Elita" I freeze, that did not in any shape, way, or form sound like something I would say. A headache pulses in my processor and I hold head with my arms Optimus softly plants a hand on my shoulder to see what was going on with me, even though I just unintentionally chewed him out.

"Ratchet!" Optimus keeps his voice calm as he calls for the medic but I get off the slab, pull out all the wires and tubing that was helping me, then I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up I see Ratchet at a computer nearby, I look at the patch job he did on my side. Not bad at all! I start to get up but an arm softly blocks my shoulders I follow the arm to the owner, it is Optimus.

"morning" I greet through sleepy audio, Optimus doesn't look so pleased with me

"what you pulled yesterday was reckless, and against my orders" ah, the famous lecture, one I am all too familiar with. I sigh

"I know Optimus and I am sorry, you must understand my view though, I was working with those mechs three years and was about to lose my mind that fight is what I needed to vent"

"I do not care what the circumstances are, you will not go against my orders in the future is that understood?" I nod

"Crystal" I stop resisting his arm and lay back down

Optimus gives a sigh then sits back down Ratchet looks at us then walks out of sick bay

"I need to clean the energon tanks, I will be back shortly" Optimus watches Ratchet until he leaves. I look up at the ceiling, until Optimus speaks again

"If you do not mind me asking, what encouraged you to follow the path of a soldier?" I looked at him

"Tell you what, I will answer you why, if you tell me what's up with your sudden interest" I smile.

"I like to be well acquainted with my team" I shrug _good enough for me!_

"After my dad died, life just seemed to get harder, I was bullied by these femmes in school whose parents were cons, they would always brag about how they were always being trained. They would pick on me… a lot, I didn't mind at first until they started fighting my friend, calling her horrible names and physically abusing her, I stepped in and kicked their afterburners, this got Ultra Magnus's attention, he even came to my school. My femme creator never wanted me in the military, but fighting feels so right to me, feels like I was created to do just that!" I muse and look at Optimus to make sure he hasn't fallen asleep yet he looks interested but it is hard to tell with a bot who can keep his emotions in check so well. I continue:

"so after I was out of school I went right to boot camp, I made my way up the ranks very quickly because Ultra Magnus and Rodimus were training me, when I learned everything they could teach, I thanked them and moved on to a sensei so I could learn different fighting techniques, again learned fairly quickly until he taught me everything he knew. I did some assassination jobs on cons, then went back to the military, where Magnus greeted me back with open arms he gave me my own squad, a very small but very efficient team by the way. We dominated the field nothing could stop us, but we kept a very low profile just as Magnus ordered and eventually he gave me an undercover mission and teamed me up with Elita one" I smiled at that memory

"Have to admit though, can't wait to go back to Cybertron to my old team again" I say with a little homesickness

"Who did your team consist of?" Prime asked

"Jazz, Hound, Mirage, the terror twins and Jetfire" I smile at the names of my closest friends on Cybertron

"All names you have stated, I have known, they are indeed good soldiers" Optimus agreed

"yah, I was very lucky to have them under my command" I smile and think about many good times I had with the mechs.

"listen Stormblaze, what I am about to state to you, I truly don't know an easy way of telling." His stress level seems extremely low in his voice I look into his optics, they are the optics of a stressed bot. I look at him with concern

"Optimus what scraplet is biting at you're chassis?" my concern is still surfaced but I keep it at a low, Optimus gives yet another sigh then spills the beans:

"you are Elita and I's sparkling" if my jaw could of fallen off that so would of happened I clear my processor

"Optimus, with all due respect my creators are Ironhide and Chromia" anger began to bubble in my spark but it was at a simmer, I wanted to hear the full truth and story.

"Even if I am of your creation why didn't you ever come back to Cybertron? For Elita and I both?" before he could begin to answer I sat up

"You're no creator to me! Ironhide is! You are simply a bot who left his child many years ago! Both you and Elita" I freeze, that did not in any shape, way, or form sound like something I would say. A headache pulses in my processor and I hold head with my arms Optimus softly plants a hand on my shoulder to see what was going on with me, even though I just unintentionally chewed him out.

"Ratchet!" Optimus keeps his voice calm as he calls for the medic but I get off the slab, pull out all the wires and tubing that was helping me, then I blacked out.

Bumblebee was playing his favorite race car game with his best friend Raphael, or as everyone calls him, Raff. Both Bee and Raff were getting good with the video games, but considering Bee has actually raced, he had a little bit more background on racing techniques than Raff did which to him, seemed one sided, but Raff always challenged Bumblebee, and Bee could not pass it up. On the couch besides Raff, were the other human allies and close friends to the Autobots, Miko: an adrenaline junkie who loves to sneak into the ground bridge secretly following the Autobots to a dangerous warzone her protector was Bulkhead. Jack was the other human, he was courageous and a leader, his Autobot guardian is Arcee. Bumblebee is the Protector of Raff who Bee connected with the most, Raff was the only human that could understand Bumblebee's bleeps and blobs. But that wasn't the only thing that made his connection with Raff strong, they went through a lot of tough times together that really sealed their friendship. Raff won the level the both of them had played, it was very close, but Raff was getting much better.

"I play winner!" Miko called Jack rolled his eyes as Bumblebee let her take over

"Good game Bee" Raff called

"You too Raff!" Bumblebee toned he was walking to the computer Ratchet was stationed at, looked at some results on the femme's stats on her profile, _her energon percentage was down to 15%? How is that even possible? She was fighting_! Bee has seen bots shut down after they get to 40%!

"You're no creator to me! Ironhide is! You're just a bot who left his child years ago! Both you and Elita!" Bumblebee and Ratchet look at each other with quizzical expressions

"Was that Stormblaze?" Bee asked Ratchet, Ratchet sighs then answered

"yes and unfortunately she is taking some news very poorly" Ratchet grimaced

"wait Optimus is-" Bee was cut off by Optimus who was summoning Ratchet

Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Arcee came out, wondering what was going on they stood by the exit of the base to stay out of Ratchet's way as he made his way to sick bay, Bee walked up to them to tell them about the recent gossip he just heard. When Raff called him over

"Bumblebee look at my score!" he said with Exhilaration _it can wait. _Bee thought to himself, he walked over to the TV and the human companions when a figure ran out of sickbay Bee pointed his attention towards that movement to see Stormblaze running at the exit of the base

"Stormblaze please! You still need time to fully heal!" Ratchet pleaded but there was a strange fire in the young femme's eye one that Bee has not seen before in an Autobot. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Smokescreen immediately block the door she gives them an evil smile then softly slams her head down, a mask similar to the one Optimus uses in his battles covers her nose and mouth and the runs at the three bots she runs up a wall close to bulkhead and lands behind him before Bulk could process what happen she jabbed him in three spots on his back with her fingers then elbowed him in the neck forcing him to power down Arcee threw a kick at her but missed Arcee then threw a punch but Stormblaze intertwined Arcee's arm with her own then socked Arcee in the stomach region and foot swept her sending her to the ground, Smokescreen ran at Stormblaze and tried to go in for a tackle but the second he made contact with her waist she leaned forward jumped back and Smokescreen ended up doing a face plant bad enough to knock him out. Bumblebee was stunned with horror until Miko yelled

"No, don't!" bee watched as Stormblaze transformed her hand into a cannon, another similarity she shared with Optimus and pointed it at Bulkhead's head. She suddenly began to shake, then yelped and held her head and shook it as if snapping out of a trance and with horror looked at the damage she caused she grabbed her head again, but before more could happen, she transformed and went out of the base Bee transformed and sped after her.

"Bumblebee, disenga-" Optimus was cut off, by what? Bee didn't know, but he was sure as primus going to find out!

I drove, but not to my top speeds, I know the bug is hot on my tail. And a fight was swelling in my processor, I don't know why! I have never, ever had the urge to fight another Autobot. Even the ones that actually deserve it. I pick up my speed a little more to around 130 it feels good to push myself, but I was only in second gear…. Out of seven. I keep moving, I don't need to out speed him, just out maneuver him I flew on the roads and then transformed and jumped up some rocks, and climbed rapidly thanks to my ninja training. I sit in front of a large cluster of rocks, just somewhere I can think and try to clear my processor. And I sit and wait.

"Elita we cannot pursue Bumblebee, Arcee, and Smokescreen that would only provoke and encourage Stormblaze to continue fleeing" Optimus explained, as much as he wanted to go after his only sparkling he had to think rationally

"And Optimus even if you went after her, there would be no promises on catching her" Ratchet explained

Optimus gave Ratchet a look of questioning

"Optimus, Stormblaze chose her alternative mode as a Bugatti Veyron, which is the fastest car in the world" Jack explained

"and even without her speed, her driving capabilities are going to be well above standards, based on her rank in the Elite guard." Ratchet pointed out

"I would be able to catch her, my alt mode and my skills can match her" Elita stated calmly, but Jack shook his head no

"even with your Ferrari Enzo alt mode, Stormblaze has at least 40 miles per hour on you, and that adds up." Jack frowned

"Wow since when did you become a car nerd?" Miko asked Jack, he just shrugged.

I sigh then call out:

"Bug, you have been sitting there watching me for 20 minutes" I muse

"Come out!" I order irritated. Finally, Bumblebee came out from behind the rocks, then hesitates for a minute and finally sits by me and relaxes then looks at me, but I refuse to make eye contact.

"Why did you get so angry?" bee says at last like he got something off his chest plate.

"That's the thing Bumblebee, I wasn't mad, just frustrated and scared, but something snapped in my head and I don't know what's going on with me." I say calmly.

"So it is true that Optimus is biologically your creator?" Bee asks but there is caution in his tone.

"I don't know Bee, it would make a lot more sense, I have mixed feelings about it though" I sigh

"And why is that?" he beeps.

"Let's just say when I was an assassin I would do jobs for Autobots, both military and citizen, which meant that the bounty hunters lost a fair amount of business" I explain gazing at the cliffs.

"Bounty hunters worked for the Autobots?" Bee asked

"Well, bounty hunters never chose a side; they just temporarily worked for whoever would pay the best. I didn't charge anything for assassination missions, and I was a lot more skilled and faster at it, so people would hire me. Bounty hunters would try to get revenge, but I would win every battle so eventually they started going after people that couldn't defend themselves and that I loved, my best friend and femme creator died that way" I choked. I let out a breath to calm myself.

"But Optimus can defend himself" Bee reassured, but I shake my head no

"Optimus fights with 100% honor, bounty hunters are the slimiest fighters ever, they have gadgets that you wouldn't even think are possible to create, their fighting techniques are scummy, they fight like cowards, very bad mix, Optimus could hold his own but he wouldn't be able walk out of the battle either alive or in one piece, and if they catch you they will torture you. In the worst inhumanly ways as possible" I frown. And just thinking about Optimus getting caught by those freaks, it was a horrible sight I bring my knees up to my chest plate and hug them, I still wear a straight face though. Bee puts his hand on my shoulder reassuringly; I flinch then look at him. No one has ever had the guts to do that before especially after I almost killed one of him teammates, he still trusts me.

"Why are you doing this Bumblebee?" I ask with a little disgust. He gives me a confused but gentle look

"Why are you helping me? I injured 2 of your teammates and nearly killed another one of them" I pointed out then immediately felt guilty based on Bumblebee's expression.

"Megatron did something to you" Bee explained

"If you are truly Elita and Optimus's sparkling, you would never revert to Decepticon actions" he finished I look at him, he gave me a smile of reassurance I had to give a smile back, even if it was just a small one.

I look out at the cliffs again.

"were you at the boot camp in centurion back on Cybertron?" I turn towards bee and smile. Bee finally makes eye contact with me with surprise.

"You really remember that?" he smiles

"of course I do you were the only bright colored scout" I assure plus I always had strange feelings when I was near the bot, like some kind of connection. Remembrance shot back into my processor along with disappointment and before anything more could happen I drop a random question on Bumblebee.

"hey what is the bot with the white car mode's name and the blue femme's name"

"Arcee and Smokescreen…..Why?" he bleeps I give another small laugh then look up at the sky

"That's your queue, come out you two!" I call Bee

"Whoa! How long have you guys been there?" Bee scrubbed his helmet as he rechecked his radar, wondering why he didn't catch their energy signatures.

"After we started talking eleven minutes ago" I shrug still not looking at the bots.

"How did you find us?" I ask with the minimal of enthusiasm in my voice Smokescreen laughed and I finally look

"Bumblebee isn't exactly the cleanest climber, that cliff looks like it had an argument with Godzilla" he cackled I keep a straight face

"fun chat but uh, I have to go" I finally say I get up and walk past Smokescreen and Arcee who grabs my shoulder.

"Go where? If we let you out of our sight then Optimus will have our hides" she pointed out

"Look, me being here is dangerous for you guys on countless levels you heard what I said about the bounty hunters? There is one out of many" I enlighten.

"Where would you go?" Smokescreen enquires

"Probably bust into the Decepticon warship and get to the spacebridge back on Cybertron, I could be home by tomorrow" I assure

"Wait! How come we can't contact Optimus?" Smokescreen calls from behind me

"I blocked all signature tracing and jammed communication; in fact your stats will show up as you being offline"

"wait so prime thinks we are dead?" Arcee barked

"Stormblaze you can't go back to the Decepticon Warship! You may not make it out alive this time!" Smokescreen says in disbelief to my plan I continue walking until I get to the cliff edge, Smokescreen wasn't kidding. Godzilla and his brother maybe.

I look at everyone, it is so easy to distract them. Then I smile and jump off the rockslide of the cliff, jumping on big boulders on the way down and some geo surfing as well. I hear Arcee yell:

"Pursue! Don't let her out of your sights!"

When I hit the road I give a clean roll and then transform and speed off this time not holding back on my speed I am going around 400 miles per hour, way out of reach for any car mode the others have well except Elita who could keep up for a short amount of time with her top speed of 350. But she won't chase me, at least she better not. I mentally shake those thoughts out of my head, _why am I so aggressive all of a sudden? Is it my exertion with the Decepticons? I actually allowed their ways to get in my head? No that can't be it!_ I am more than far enough the others are probably traveling at their top speeds of 200 or less I turn off the jamming system so I can be tracked by the Decepticon Warship. Now all there is left to do is wait.


	7. Chapter 7

A ground bridge finally forms, my mask covers me and I get my long sword at the ready, the first one to come out of the bridge is…. Optimus? Scrap! He transforms and looks at me calmly then looks at what I wield then proceeds toward me with caution like I am a bomb ready to go off, I guess he is half right. I sigh behind my mask and throw my sword back on my vertebral. Optimus relaxes and walks towards me but I take a step back he stops then looks to his rear just as Elita comes out of the bridge. She walks to Optimus's side looking at me as if I might spontaneously combust. My eyes stay firm, and I urge my mask away I keep a stern face before finally asking the hundred dollar question

"why- are- you- here?" I say each word through my dentals as if Optimus and Elita don't speak English. Anger is the fire that consumes my voice. I cross my arms, Optimus tries to walk towards me yet again but I take more steps back.

"stay back otherwise I will cloak myself and flee before you can get in a word!" I threaten with an impulsive tone. Then it hits me, I just spoke to my childhood hero in such a crap tone. I sadden, maybe being with the Decepticons for so long has finally gotten to me, I am becoming more and more like them! Which means there is no hope for anymore I have to stay away from Optimus before I do something stupid like try to fight him, if that's the case, a fight to the death, then I can only hope he is skilled enough to merge from that battle as the victor. For him not to die under Elita and his mistake that they generated together.

"Stormblaze please, you are not well" Optimus pleaded with a frown

"What was your first hint? Spending my time with all the Decepticons has managed to turn me into one" I turn away from my creators I am getting so ticked at myself. I should have never accepted that mission from Ultra Magnus then I wouldn't be here. Another ground bridge formed on my left, the opposite side of Elita and Optimus. Megatron came out of this one along with Starscream and Knockout following them: a whole lot of grunts a look of determination crosses my face, I was going to take them all down then get to the spacebridge

"So tell me Stormblaze, has your recent discoveries converted you to the path of a Decepticon?" Megatron smiled, I gave an amused short grunt.

"I don't care if an Autobot killed my father I still wouldn't revert to the Decepticon ways" I snap. Wow I am really allowing him to get under my armor. The spacebridge opens and more Autobots come through including Bumblebee. I turn around to face Megatron again; battle mask covering my face sword out and my right hand is my cannon

"Too bad, oh well it will still be an interesting fight" Megatron smirks

"We've already fought, unless the injuries I gave you made you forget already?" I retort

"Oh you won't be fighting me little Autobot" I follow Megatron's gaze to Optimus then raise an optic ridge

"Serious question, what are you on? I would truly like to know" I say in a doctor tone. Megatron laughs but I know along with everybody that it is not at my little retort.

"Knockout, if you would" Megatron growls harshly to his medic KO takes out a controller presses a button and my vision goes black and I feel my body collapse

"No!" Optimus yelled as Stormblaze fell to her knees then side. He ran to her but by the time he got to her she began to stir

"Stormblaze are you alright?" she gets up and walks to Megatron and when she turns around Optimus looks at her eyes, they are red.

"Destroy your creator Stormblaze, remember what he left you with back on Cybertron? Pain and suffering?" Stormblaze suddenly holds her head and screamed. She looked at Optimus looking like she was going to cry she took deep vents then let her blade slide out and she charged Optimus, he was going to fight the hardest battle he has ever fought in before. His own blade retracts then he readies himself as his daughter tries to strike him down.

Elita watched in dismay as her mate and sparkling fought but she had to prepare herself she looked at Megatron as he watched the fight amused.

"I'll get Megatron, everyone else is fair game" she told the team

"Move!" the bots moved towards the enemy fearless. This battle was going to be a crazy fight.

Optimus looked at his daughter in the optics. More red than human blood, it horrified him he didn't want to fight her. He unsheathed his wrist blade and blocked the descend of Stormblaze's sword she lunged but he was able to move, the fighting moves she was using at the time were familiar to him and he was able to dodge just about every attack. Until she began to use ninja training, she was able to graze him a few times, but her hesitation was frequent, allowing Optimus to guess her move by the time she finally fallowed through with it. She threw a punch at him and managed to knick him in the face then she uppercut him, he landed on the ground she went for another punch but Optimus blocked it and fought back. The injuries she still sustained were weakening her so he didn't throw much effort in to cause more. She took out the large sword sheathed on her magnetic hold on her back Optimus took his star saber, and once again his daughter charged. Unfortunately Optimus didn't have the training his daughter had but he was able to manage. She sliced at his side catching him but he most certainly would not go down that easily he blocked another attack then threw a sweep it left a deep cut in her arm and a deep cut at her face Optimus stopped and watched her when she cried out his spark wanted to soothe her pain through their nearly empty bond but regretted that when she snuck past his blade and kicked him in the chest he stumbled for only a moment but it was enough time for her to kick him in the head. He dropped his sword she snatched up her large gun, Optimus searched for his star saber but it was out of reach. So he transformed his hand into a cannon and aimed but could not bring himself to fire. She aimed her gun for a couple seconds now, she was also shaking, her eyes flashed from red to blue and she shook her head lightly as if waking from a bad dream but her hands were still shaking with the weapon they held

"Optimus shoot" she instructed, he sat there cannon still aimed

"Optimus please I won't be able to hold the control much longer" she solicited

"I don't want to hurt you" she cried at the still hesitant Optimus. Tears clouded her optics before they again turned red Optimus shot her at the shoulder just to weaken her but her eyes went blue before the shot could hit its mark and she jumped at it causing it to hit her directly in the spark chamber. That added on top of her current status she went down hard. Optimus ran to her and cradled her head in his arms her systems were trying to clear out rebellious energon that tried to flood her systems she shuddered as free electricity surfaced from her injuries in circuits. She looked up at Optimus and to his relief her eyes were blue but sickly. She managed to smile reassuringly at him, he did not smile back he knew her injuries were great. Optimus put his finger to his communicator ready to call Ratchet. Until Stormblaze cut him off

"no, one of two things could go wrong, he could get hurt or the cons could get into the base" she gasped Optimus put his hand around Stormblaze's head again a spark escaped her chamber and she winced

"Optimus I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen I don't act this way" Optimus silenced her with a soft look.

"Stormblaze this is not your fault in any shape, way, or form. We should have been more thorough in our tests" Optimus calmed. She gave a soft moan then opened her mouth to speak again.

"all of those things I said I didn't mean I swear, you were motivation to keep going through my child hood, your legend kept me going, you were my hero and inspiration Optimus, and you still are" she gasped, Optimus became more gloomy at her words he should have been there for her all those years ago. She lightly turned her head towards the battle and looked at him again. Her systems were severally impaired and were at a critical state. Optimus didn't know how much longer she could stay online until she finally spoke something to Optimus in Cybertronian, rested her head, and her armor went to a gun metal grey. She was offline, but finished with her suffering. The suffering Optimus had inflicted on her, he lightly set her lifeless shell down and stood up. Sorrow eating away at him, he just hoped Ratchet could bring her back online. His attention was directed back at the fierce battle and to his utter shock Elita was facing Megatron and was providing quite a challenge for his old foe, Bumblebee was just finishing with a couple of minors and was just about to finish the last battle with the remaining con.


	8. Chapter 8

Bee wasn't doing too bad, he kept his processor off Stormblaze and Optimus's battle and worked on defeating the last grunt he knocked it offline that was done he was about to merge into battle with Knockout until Optimus stopped him

"Bumblebee fall back to my position" Bumblebee turned to look at Optimus, wondering why he ordered what he did in such a hurt tone. Bumblebee's spark just about shattered when he saw Stormblaze's lifeless husk piled by Optimus's feet. Bee ran with every ounce of speed he could and went down to Stormblaze her energy levels exhausted, and her armor stated she was already offline. It devastated Bee, When he realized it was the same femme from Centurion, that same strange bond like hold he had came back, it wasn't like a spark mate bond, he couldn't put a digit on it though. he should have stopped her from coming here. Now she was dead, Optimus looked at Bee with sorrow and heaved a sigh then he focused on Megatron who managed to get Elita off guard as he threw her to the ground and pointed his gun at her but she only shot him a ticked look, Bee looked at Optimus he was shaking with anger Megatron's choice of actions these past couple days were going to cost him, especially when he lays a threatening hand on Prime's mate. Megatron was the only Con left for the others managed to win their solo battles, Bee watched as Prime shot at Megatron to distract him from Elita.

"you will not cause any more damage mentally or physically to my team, your rain ends here Megatron!" Prime huffed then ran at Megatron. While they were distracted Bumblebee called in Ratchet who made a ground bridge, Bee picked up Stormblaze gently and carried her through. Once in the base the human allies and Ratchet looked in dreadfulness at Stormblaze.

"can you save her Ratchet?" Bee whimpered in his tones. Ratchet held her head in one of his hands then scanned her and looked at her grim

"You must understand Bumblebee, the chances of her coming back online are slim to none, but I will still attempt it" Ratchet assured still observing results on his scanner. They did not look good at all.

"Follow me, and quickly!" Ratchet ordered.

The bots rushed into sick bay.

"place her on that slab" Ratchet persisted, while he ran over to get high based emergency charger, capable of enough voltage to bring an Autobot back to life, but judging by Stormblaze's current state, from all of her damage, he didn't think she would come back online, but his medic programming refused for him to give up. He sent a charge through her. Nothing! He did a few more times, but with no prevails. But that wouldn't stop him he put patches of energon on her and began to repair her damages, hoping that the energon patches would slowly start to recharge her until she came back online. But again, her body wouldn't respond

"Come on! Respond femme!" Ratchet slammed the table where she lied, he did everything he could. But she was in to fatal condition to be revived. Ratchet looked at the reluctant to move monitors. He gripped his head in defeat.

"I am sorry Bumblebee, I have done everything I can possibly do" he looked up at the scout he ran to Stormblaze's side and held her, mourning that she would come back. But the young femme had endured too much. The hardest part would be to tell Elita, and Optimus that their sparkling had perished. Ratchet walked out just in time for the spacebridge to be activated by Raphael. Optimus, Bulkhead, Elita, Smokescreen, and Arcee. They all looked in desperate need of recharge, but more than anything, they were all worried. Ratchet winced at his failure.

"Optimus, Elita, I sincerely apologize, but Stormblaze's injuries were too great she is offline" soft, sad gasps departed through the team, Elita covered her mouth with her knuckles and choked on her crying but held it back as much as she could then eventually covered her faceplates with both hands. Optimus held his temples lightly, not with frustration, but with regret and guilt, through his optics he finished off his daughter. Ratchet felt sick to his tank. He turned back to the lab, he was going to see what made Stormblaze act the way she did, considering her creators, that could not have been her factual nature. So Ratchet moseyed back into sick bay with heavy feet.

Bumblebee couldn't believe how much depression and anger was eating away at him, Raff was with him which was much more comforting but he had to stay upbeat and strong. One thing was for sure, Bee could not stay in the base, so Raff and him went racing with Raffs favorite model toy car when Raff was happy, it eased Bumblebee.

Ratchet was examining the femme's processor as diligently and thoroughly as possibly but could not find what set her off. He grabbed his head and gave a quick grunt of frustration

"if I couldn't save your life I am going to find the reason for you acting outside of your programing" he assured. Ratchet was low on charge but he would not stop until he found something, just for reassurance for Elita, Optimus, and himself at the very least. His excavating was a delicate process and he was sure to be careful, because he was going to put everything back together. Ratchet was on the verge of giving up for the day when something caught his optic, he moved in with a tool that represented tweezers then he carefully extracted a strange piece of tech he has yet to of seen. He carefully extracted the piece, it was miniscule, and was made to be discreet. One thing was for sure, it was not natural or of Autobot technology, hence, it had to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Elita sat with her spark mate, she sat on his lap being held in his protective and supportive embrace. But was far to devastated to enjoy the moment and she could tell Optimus felt the same way. She choked back cries and held onto Optimus, he tightened his grip on her and softly rocked her. Once she was more calmed down, Optimus finally had to ask the question that has been and still is rapidly eating away at him.

"Elita, how did Stormblaze come to be? Why didn't you tell me?" he had not an inch of anger just sorrow and regret. She allowed her cooling system to catch up then she began her explanation.

"do you remember that day when you were boarding the ship to go to earth?" Optimus did remember this, it was also the day he thought she had died. Optimus nodded urging her to continue.

"I just found out about Stormblaze, which made me want to go to earth with you even more and tell you the good news on the way but when the Decepticons attacked, the rubble from that building didn't fall on top of me, it trapped me and then I got knocked out" she choked once more. Optimus tried to go after her but was knocked out himself by a seeker.

"after you left I was determined to raise her, that went very well" Elita smiled at good memories

"until the Decepticons got ahold of her and used her to get to me" the pink femme sank as far into Optimus's chest plate as she could his warmth giving her the strength to continue with her story

"I was forced to give her to Ironhide and Chromia. I begged Chromia to keep her from being a soldier, but I should have known. Chromia was still fighting alongside Ironhide in every battle and she was after all our sparkling" Elita hated using the "was" in her sentence it made her cringe

"but Chromia couldn't stop the inevitable, I don't blame her, it was nice to see Stormblaze as a strong highly skilled warrior, because that's what she wanted" Elita's words soothed Optimus but not too much, what he had to do to Stormblaze was harder than any battle he had to fight. Elita could feel this and leaned up to give Optimus a light peck of a kiss on his lip plates, it was a kiss of reassurance that she didn't blame him and that they would be able to get through this together. Optimus gave a weak smile towards her appreciating her understanding. She smiled back then leaned her head on his chest plate and gazed off at the cliffs of Nevada the top of the base offered an amazing view and she appreciated it with great proportion. Optimus savored the moment even though many thoughts were moving consecutively through his processor until one spoke out to him, a memory, one that carried more melancholy Elita could sense this, she asked:

"Optimus what's wrong?"

"it's just that Nightblaze's dying words reentered my processor, right before she died she said in Cybertronian, 'until all are one'". Optimus use to say this all the time as a motivation for peace for his team. Elita knew and gave him a hug of reassurance he held her, as more thoughts entered his processor weighing him down, the thoughts were put on hold as Ratchet confronted them.

"hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I found the cause for Stormblaze's rash behavior" he sounded a little awkward at first but became more calm at the end of his sentence. Optimus and Elita were both overly happy to hear the news, they knew Stormblaze was much stronger then to give into Decepticon ways Ratchet held out the chip for them to see.

"that was in her processor?" Elita seemed horrified but Optimus knew the Cons were Capable of many nasty tricks.

"she is in sick bay if you wish to see her" Ratchet informed them then turned around to check the monitors in the main lobby of the base. Elita looked at Optimus it has been a few hours since Stormblaze's death, it would be very hard on both of them but they had to see her before she would be buried next to Cliffjumper. Elita and Optimus got into the elevator and landed in the lobby where they made their way to the sick bay. Elita stood frozen at the doors trying not to consider what she will see behind them. Optimus placed a hand on the shoulder piece of her armor she prepared herself for whatever condition Stormblaze was in and when she opened the door the most unexpected thing had been seen. Stormblaze sat at the edge of the birth still in miraculously rough shape sharpening the blade on her arm she gave a second to look at Elita, then went back to her business she ran a couple fingers over the blade then rubbed the same fingers together still not satisfied with the sharpness of her work the continued rubbing what looked like sandstone on her blade.

"hey" she replied, though her constant focus was still on one of her favorite fighting tool. Elita cupped her hand over her mouth in astonishment, was this truly real? To make sure it was she ran to Stormblaze and hugged her pinning her arms in their current position. She could feel Stormblaze squirm with discomfort but she didn't care, her sparkling was alive! Optimus was too stunned to do anything his focus kept transferring from his spark mate to his youngling. Stormblaze looked at him then turned her gaze back on Elita

"Elita, what got into your plating? I'm fine if that's what you're worried about"

Optimus smiled and walked over to Stormblaze and knelt down to make optic contact with her, he took in every feature even the chain and cuff earing she had on her left audio receptor. Her optics were an intense shade of blue, she was built a lot like Optimus taller and lean but she was also built to be agile like her femme creator. He was so happy to see her running.

"it is very good to see you up and functional again" Optimus nearly laughed as Elita rubbed her cheek plates on Stormblaze's which made the recovering femme flinch Optimus noticed the reason why, a large gash in her cheek from where Optimus caught her with the star saber this made him frown. Nightblaze looked at him again with confusion plastered on her face

"what's wrong? How did you get those injuries" she looked worried Optimus realized she was talking about the minor injuries she gave him.

"you don't remember?" Elita asked. Before anything else could be said Ratchet walked into the room and dropped anything that was in his hands.

"what is this?" he held his hands out towards Stormblaze and looked her over.

"nice to meet you too doc bot" irritation coated her voice. She shifted under Elita until the mother released her youngling. Nightblaze shifted again and gasped and grabbed her side

"agh! fragging Starscream!" she cursed. Grabbing her side she looked down and looked confused.

"it looks like someone patched me up and then I broke the weld" she looks at Ratchet

"what's going on? Last thing I remember was-" her gaze was concentrated then she looked both mentally and physically uncomfortable.

"Optimus, Elita I need to make repairs I need to talk to you afterwards" he urged Elita and Optimus out who worth both hesitant on leaving their youngling even though the medic was more than trustworthy but Ratchet didn't give them much choice his faceplate firm as he condemned them from the medical bay. They finally turned away and the doors closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright I was dead for a while there, at a time I must have forced myself into stasis lock but Primus needed to have a friendly chit chat with me. He brought me to his domain, I don't know what to call it Cybertronian heaven? Anyway he told me I wouldn't remember many things before my death but also told me I would slowly begin to remember them as a gift. He told me I had a rough path and with my memory he promised me something else, he said he didn't want the other half of his creation to become evil and so he gave me my memories from a chip that was in my processor, whatever that means. Plus another gift, one that I need to discover on my own. He said I need to prepare myself for a challenge in my life but that he will always be there for me along with my family. I don't know if he actually meant family by energon (which is impossible) or team family. The rest of the conversation didn't make sense but I don't remember it anyway just that it didn't make sense. He said the rest of the conversation was going to be like the chip that was removed from my memory banks, that it would slowly return to me on my journey. My processor came back to my current position and I watch the doc bot examine me.

"how did you survive?" I followed his stare to my chest plate I opened it up and saw my spark chamber it was scolded like someone shot me

"huh that's new" I say as calmly, it must have been Megatron or one of the cons at a point.

"doc bot, what happened to me? Do you know?" a little worry eats at me but I force myself to stay neutral but my optics give me away.

"I'm not sure Stormblaze" he assured me although his face and voice weren't promising me a story, all my years of interrogating, I could tell right off the bat that even a skilled liar was lying to me. I narrow my optics threateningly the CMO picks up on my expression and looks at me puzzled.

"don't lie to me medic" I growl.

"please my name is Ratchet, and I am not lying to you I don't know all the events that led up to your current condition" I caught his half-truth instantly.

"fine then tell me what you know 'Ratchet'" I say stressfully not really yelling but pretty damn close.

"it is not my place" he stated flatly continuing his scans on me

"then who's place is it to say?" my nerves settle back down, the last time I woke up in this kind of situation and got my memory back I nearly went into shock, I wanted to know this time before I got my memory back and the same thing happened, when a bot goes into shock it is pretty much like stasis but you can still feel and see you are awake you just can't move and you are totally vulnerable to anything and anyone.

"please Ratchet, this has happened to me before and I know I will get my memory back, I want to be prepared for the worst" I practically begged Ratchet looked at me unsure then finally said:

"fine"

Ratchet finished telling me what happened.

"and you jumped into Optimus's line of fire so it would hit your spark chamber directly instead of just hitting you in the shoulder" Ratchet finished as he was telling me the story I was getting flashbacks, and it all came back to me, there was still a large hole of my memory was missing that I will have to fill in. despite being told this I looked at Ratchet then smashed my faceplate into my hand I felt horrible.

Ratchet making a sound out of his vocalizer about what happened to the femme, it wasn't his place to tell her. She smashed her hand into her face then ran it down to her mouth plates where she held it she looked like she was going to cry but kept herself calm. Ratchet had the worst feeling she was coming to hate Optimus and he put her in the position to do so.

"I-" she had to stop so she wouldn't cry.

"I attacked Optimus prime?" this surprised Ratchet.

"Primus, I attacked the leader of the Autobots! I am horrible!" her servos turned into fists and she placed them on the foreplate of her head she seemed so angry, but with herself.

"I hurt him! Why was he happy to see me online? I don't deserve to be online I am a horrible!" she flung her servos off of her head and looked up at the ceiling trying to calm herself.

"Stormblaze, you heard the fragment of the story where the Decepticons planted a chip in your head and were controlling you correct?" Ratchet reassured

"That's no reason Ratchet! I should have been able to fight it! Optimus doesn't need to fight Decepticons AND weak minded Autobots!" she cried she shook her head Ratchet hoped her air filter wouldn't get congested and cause her to begin to overheat. He could hear the whiz of her systems as she exhaled air. Ratchet again took another shot at soothing the femme before he shut her down for repairs.

"Stormblaze, you're not weak minded Optimus told me you were fighting the control the entire time you were forcing yourself to hesitate giving him the upper hand, you jumped in front of his round for Primus sake! What more could you of done?"

"Not let them plant that fragging thing in my head to begin with! I hurt my leader! My role model, my motivation to continue fighting through the tough times I went through and when I finally meet him I hurt him! Nothing like a: 'hey thanks for being the best soldier known to Cybertron, here's a token of my appreciation! bang!'" the statement would have been funny to Ratchet later on but right now he was irritated yet relieved, relieved because she wasn't at the slightest mad at Optimus or Elita anymore and irritated because she blamed herself for this whole mess when it was really the Decepticons.

"you weren't in control of yourself, no one could of fought off that control, Optimus is fine, the bot has been through far worse and is just glad you're okay don't throw your stress on him" Ratchet figured if she won't help herself maybe she will be willing to help Optimus.

"I have done a lot of thing through my life as a soldier but this one tops it off, I won't tell Optimus or anyone what you told me, I just hope the prime can come to forgive me" she whimpered.

"I'm sure he can, now get ready for stasis I need to proceed with repairs now that I have most of your diagnoses" he stated back to his doctor/business tone. The pink flamed bot immediately went into defensive mode.

"but I still need to clean out my cannons! Make sure they are ready for the next fight" Ratchet gave her a look of pure irritation then stabbed her with a sedative the liquid drained from the syringe type form before the femme could come to realization and yank it out she looked at it in her hand then glared at Ratchet.

"you shall pay doc bot" she growled darkly, Ratchet smiled with victory.

"maybe in due time yes but until then, pleasant dreams" the femme stayed awake but groggy for about 30 more seconds muttering about how next time she saw Ratchet she was going to stick the syringe up his…. Well, you get the idea.


	11. Chapter 11

fragging doc bot knocking me out I went to sleep, even though he used anesthetics on me I still felt it in my stasis giving me unpleasant dreams the ones I could feel the most were the large gash on my face and arm and the incision Starscream ever so kindly gave to me, next time I see him, I am going to offline him! My optics came online and I gave a light gasp with pain. I could feel everything, from the light scratches and dents in my armor to the deep and painful ones. My body must have been closing off my pain receptors because the intensity of my damage, that is one of the forms of shock. There is one that closes off all of your senses so you don't suffer as bad or at all before you die. I moan and begin to wake my processor up fully so I can begin to use processor of matter. Some pain subsides but not nearly enough, I was too tired to be able to give a hundred percent in my concentration. I turn my head I am hooked up to a couple of support and monitoring systems. I did not want to go back into recharge with a fiery passion, I was so tired and the lack of energon can do weird things to a bot. I begin to sit up and am biting that one, everything shoots with blistering pain I let out a loud gasp and lay back down, some of the machines curse at me loudly for putting strain on myself I ignore them and lay wincing hand resting on my stomach region I calm my ventilation so I don't overwork my cooling system. The doors open and I am praying to Primus it is Ratchet so I can give him a piece of my mind but instead my eyes lay on Optimus prime, if I could disappear, now would have been them time. The mech calmly walked over to me and kneeled down. I pursed my lip plates I have already been enough trouble for him, I want put more stress on him.

I try to lift my head up but get a processor splitting headache and lean back down. My cooling system lightly hisses as I sigh. I hear the door open again and turn my head to see Elita walk in with her head bowed down she sees me then gives a soft smile, ever since we started our undercover mission together she was always the one that could stay calm and make me feel safe.

"hey" I smile back she comes up from behind Optimus and drapes her arms over his shoulders lovingly, I always knew they were the cutest couple I turn my attention back towards the ceiling.

"do you hurt?" Elita asks in a motherly tone

"a little" I reassure _understatement!_ A part from the song 'smells like teen spirit' by the earth band 'nirvana' runs through my processor: 'in denial, every day now!'

"well we wanted to tell you we are going on a mission and are leaving you here with Ratchet and Bumblebee until we get back" Bumblebee? Here? The flashback hits me and I calm down.

"is that ok with you?" she asks more demanding and stern. I give a light laugh then ask:

"depends, can Bumblebee fight me off once I get my servos on Ratchet for knocking me out without my consent?" I challenge, Elita lightly laughs and Optimus gives a small amused smile.

"I am very happy to see you returning to your old self" Elita kisses Optimus on the cheek plate then walk out of sick bay

"meet you at the ground bridge" she calls over her shoulder then closes the door. I look at Optimus, although he didn't show it I could tell he had more Happiness than armor right now, and the Prime has a lot of armor let me tell you, in fact it looked kind of like mine…..

Bumblebee comes back to the base under Optimus's orders, he drives into the base, sad that Raff had to be dropped off home. When he got back he called for Ratchet who was out of sight.

"Ratchet?" he asks calmly. The medic walks out of the med bay looking relieved.

"well hello Bumblebee, why do you look so miserable?" the medic asked.

The bot looked at Ratchet.

"Stormblaze is dead Ratchet!" he bellowed with deeps tenors.

"Bumblebee, you really need to answer your com link, she is alive" the doctor stated this rather flatly. Bumblebee froze in place.

"what?"

"she came online this afternoon, she is all repaired and is in recharge" Bumblebee charged past him towards the med bay. Ratchet went to stop him but Bumblebee yanked away and marched forward. The youngling broke into the med bay and saw what Ratchet had meant she still looked in bad shape but she was online and that's all that mattered she had a few machines for support but other than that, he knew she was going to be ok. His spark warmed at the thought of her living, and all of his anxiety went away. He went by her bedside and sat, where he would be when she came online again. Ratchet walked up to Bumblebee in a hushed tone he told him:

"Bumblebee, her memory was wiped out of the past events because all of that memory was saved on the chip the Decepticons installed on her."

"as long as she's alive Ratchet" a calm demeanor settled over Bumblebee's voice as he held Stormblaze's hand and watched her recharge, she didn't look peaceful and that bothered Bumblebee substantially. The weird bond he could feel at his spark appeared, he still wonders what It is about.

All my memories were coming back all of which were horrible the torture that Megatron contributed didn't help but it wasn't the worse part. The fight I performed with Optimus was spark ripping, but what bothered me the most was how I talked to Optimus when he told me something important, that memory was just coming to me when Optimus told me that Elita and him were my creators, I was watching the flashback as if I was watching a 3D movie. When he said that, my inhale to my cooling system hitched I sat where I stood with disbelief until everything in my system cleared up. Then I watched my corrupted past self, chew Optimus out I would give anything but to storm up to her and give her a solid right hook to the face. Then I watched as she nearly doubled over in pain of her headache when her eyes went red, how Optimus placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder with worry on his face made me feel even worse than I already felt. It made me so stressed and uptight until I felt something, all of a sudden. It warmed my chassis, it was a touch on my hand I was very soothing and made me relax. My flashback went to some beautiful cliffs where I sat there with a yellow bot, not under a trance anymore and I listened into our conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

All my memories were coming back all of which were horrible the torture that Megatron contributed didn't help but it wasn't the worse part. The fight I performed with Optimus was spark ripping, but what bothered me the most was how I talked to Optimus when he told me something important, that memory was just coming to me when Optimus told me that Elita and him were my creators, I was watching the flashback as if I was watching a 3D movie. When he said that, my inhale to my cooling system hitched I sat where I stood with disbelief until everything in my system cleared up. Then I watched my corrupted past self, chew Optimus out I would give anything but to storm up to her and give her a solid right hook to the face. Then I watched as she nearly doubled over in pain of her headache when her eyes went red, how Optimus placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder with worry on his face made me feel even worse than I already felt. It made me so stressed and uptight until I felt something, all of a sudden. It warmed my chassis, it was a touch on my hand I was very soothing and made me relax. My flashback went to some beautiful cliffs where I sat there with a yellow bot, not under a trance anymore and I listened into our conversation.

My spark reached out to Bumblebee, I was glad that whatever Primus had in store for me, I just hoped Bumblebee would be at my side and then I will know for sure that I'll be able to get through whatever it is my fate is. My systems come online my optics light up from a small spark, to my relief I awake to Bumblebee I give a small smile to him and he smiles. Ratchet comes in through the doors, regardless of the fact that Bumblebee is creating a soothing and relaxing ambiance in my spark I glare at Ratchet and now that I feel a whole lot better I try to get up until the shooting pain stops me.

"Oh bad idea" I cycle air into a sigh.

"You're on anesthetics you're not even close to being fully healed" the medic assures with irritation

"lucky for you" I snort

"man you have Ironhide's temper I swear to Primus" I wince at that comment, for one Ironhide is dead and second he really isn't my mech creator. Ratchet seems confused by this, but I remember in my last vision that everyone in the base could hear me when I yelled at Optimus. Ratchet had to of known this too, after all the mech managed to know just about anything anyway regardless of anyone telling him he just always finds out.

"Ironhide's death still have a toll on you?" Ratchet asked with guilt he probably misses his long time friend.

"Something like that I guess" I shrug. If Optimus kept me in the dark about being my mech creator, I do not blame him a bit, it would make it a whole lot easier to keep him protected if Megaslime hadn't spread the word throughout the Decepticons yet. But for some reason I have the feeling he already has a bounty hunter on the way. I just hope that if Megatron got me again for some reason that Elita or Optimus wouldn't do anything rash in order to get me back, something that could devastate the war on the Autobots, I would never forgive myself.

"how long have I been out?" I ask a little groggy in my audio.

"a couple of earth hours Optimus and the rest of the team should be back soon" Ratchet offered.

"what were the mission specs?" I queried.

"Decepticons were stealing a bunch of human tech, probably trying to make an ultimate weapon" he almost sounded amused based on the fact that Decepticons were always trying to make an ultimate weapon. Now they were even getting desperate enough to go after human tech.

"now please go back into recharge you have not recharged nearly enough time, your systems are getting sluggish with low charge" he straightens his posture

"I don't want to go to recharge anymore, I don't know if I can" Ratchet shrugs then pulls out another syringe type dose of the familiar blue liquid.

"you spike me with that again I swear to primus I will pound you down so hard your great grandsparklings will have dents" Bumblebee seemed surprised by my temper but relaxed again realizing he is probably going to get used to it. Ratchet slowly put the needle down and raised a ridge at me clearly not affected by my threat.

"then will you attempt to recharge on your own?" he had the syringe still hanging lightly in his servo.

I was about to protest until a weird burst of heat shot through my spark it felt like Bumblebee, but how? I snapped out of my irritated state and made optic contact with him for a second then looked at Ratchet who still by the way looked like a victor in this battle.

"fine, but can you get these fragging con insignias off of me for Primus sake?" I say with a low growl Bumblebee looks happy that I didn't carry out the argument anymore the happiness in his Optics immediately soothed me I easily relax any locked up systems begging for a fight with the doc bot then I slowly drift off into another session of recharge. This time I finish up the remaining events that needed to return to my memory watching everything was hard, like when I attacked the team when they tried to block my exit and how I nearly killed the big green one, and the poor human screamed begging me not to. It was horrible to witness, but with Bumblebee's presence by me the whole time, it helped me get through it all. And finally I was able to recharge peacefully with no more remembrance pop ups entering my head.

Bulkhead was fighting hard, he was pinned behind a large rock slab Optimus and the others should be at his position soon, but until then he would just have to hold the Decepticons off by himself. Shots spit debris up around him and he grunted while he rationally thought out a battle plan. He readied his massive cannons and shot at a large rock slab above the lower class cons and it slid on top of them crushing a large majority of them the rest Bulkhead could take down by hand on hand combat or more like hand to wrecking ball combat. His right hand turned into a wrecking ball and he came at the small group of remaining Decepticons he crushed and slammed until he though he got them all until something knocked him out.


	13. Chapter 13

Bulkhead woke up right where he was in the fight he shook his head a couple times then got up.

_"Bulkhead!"_ he heard Ratchet yell over the com link.

"Oh man, not so loud doc, my head hurts" Bulkhead whined.

_"Answer your com link then maybe I won't yell! We were becoming concerned, state your location" _Ratchet said, this time with more relief.

"At the Ron de vu point still, why?" Bulk asked

_"Bulk that was two hours ago, Optimus and the others were trying to find you but you weren't there, meet up with them and I will bridge you and the rest of the team back." _Ratchet instructed.

"alright see you soon doc bot" Bulkhead went off to find the team.

A sense of warmth on me servos disappeared, so I began to wake up. My structure humming to life, and my optics flash on and I give a soft moan as I fully come to. I look at the bot I feel a presence of, it's Elita my old friend, and recently discovered mother. But I am going hide the fact I know, now that I have gotten recharge and energon in my system my emotions will be a thousand times more easy to control and I can revert back to my old self. I smile at her.

"hey Elita, how did the mission go" encouragement of details shows in my tone of voice. Elita nearly rolls her optics.

"the mission went fine, what about you? do you feel better?" concern returns as she points her question at me

"of course" oh look. There's that rocking tune again, 'in denial everyday now!' not only do I physically feel like crap now that the anesthetics wore off but mentally after remembering everything I feel deeper down in the hole from my past actions. But Elita doesn't have to know that, so I throw on my best, happy façade. It makes her smile and I start to actually feel better already, now if I can get the rest of the team to forgive me, especially the poor human I scared, I will be set. Or so I keep telling myself. I lift my arm and rub my hand on my face, Ratchet patched up my gash, it will leave a scar, but it will keep me focused, to keep my mind strong and to never allow myself into the Decepticon programming ever again, with this scar I will be stronger. Elita immediately looks concerned and I catch my mistake and mentally kick myself for it.

"you are in pain" she pursed her lip plates _great and when I just got her to stop worrying_

"Elita, I'm fine!" I smile reassuringly.

"I touch my wounds to remind myself of my mistakes, to stay stronger, motivated, to not succumb to weakness" I explain my point of view. I lightly shift, my mind is more alert and awake since I have recharged, making my mind over matter being far more effective so I was able to shift without wincing.

"you're not weak Stormblaze, you're a strong femme. The fact you have been able to survive all these years being a femme. Especially during the youngling raids" I bite my lip at the mentioning of the massacres. A whole lot of youngling bots died I was lucky enough to be rebellious and go exploring that day. Where the cons couldn't find me and destroy "the weak". My hand relaxes and rests on my face, it still hurts but I don't care, the pain is a nice distraction. I look up at the ceiling again trying to sooth myself mentally and physically, I've done so many bad things these past couple earth days, why were the Autobots being so nice to me? I most certainly am not worth the trouble. Elita gently places her hand on my right arm, the one that is holding on to my scar I turn my attention back to her she looks like she was going to say something, her faceplate was straight until the doors opened and we turned our attention towards Optimus as he entered the med bay. I calmly and slowly turn my attention back to my friend the ceiling and gaze at it, it is so simple, and easy to focus on I hear Optimus kneel beside me.

"Sir" I greet.

"and a hello to you Stormblaze" he has his casual calm tone, it is really was soothing. All the femmes in my class wanted to hear him speak. The Autobot femmes were always overly obsessed with him, I am so glad I wasn't one of them, I mean yes I look up to him. But that most certainly isn't worshiping. Besides now that I actually know my relationship with the prime I can say I made a very wise decision. I make sure to keep my hand away from the scar on my cheek plate, not wanting to cause Optimus the same worry as I just inflicted on Elita. I feel warmth as if someone was trying to reach out to me, it was kind of like Bumblebee's but I know it wasn't him, after Elita and I met I got these weird feelings too, but I always ignored them and pushed them away, so as instinct I did as such. Optimus flinched ever so slightly I could barely see it but I know he did, his injuries must be bothering him. Before I could ask about his status Ratchet summoned him at the door way I turn my attention to the field medic. Glowering at him, I shall have my revenge. He studies me intently wondering how I was going to pull of said revenge. Then urged Optimus to follow, I kept my cold optics on the medic, he shot me a challenging look as if to say bring it on. _Challenge accepted _I give a smirk and he follows Optimus out of the med bay.

"what was that about?" Elita mused.

"dumb old medic bot doesn't know what he just got himself into" I explain darkly. Elita cackled knowing my abilities when it came to pranking, that's why the twins Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and I got along like brothers and sister. I began to debate the many possibilities on Ratchet, thinking of all my past pranks with the twins on our old team. A couple came to mind but they were to extreme, as in put the stairs out of order…. I still can't seem to figure out how the twins and I managed to pull that off, it was an awesome prank though. Plus I brought a little light of my pranks on some Decepticons that's where Elita saw me a little in action. I squirm wanting to get up more than anything tempted to start planning I was able to start sitting up but Elita held out her arm I lightly shake it off and continue my ascent, burning of all types floods through my system but my mind is in full working order. I rub and stretch out some wounds which by the way did didly squat.

"you should be taking it easy" Elita said disapprovingly.

"I've been taking it easy for the past orn I think I will survive, besides I need to do something before I lose my processor." I snort. Elita lightly vents, I sit up and moved everything, no warnings flashed at me so that was good! I don't want to try to stand just yet, make sure my warning sensors aren't stalling or anything I vent and stretch now that I am able to use my pain relieve techniques it was one of my first lessons, but the one I use the most. After everything is settled I stand up a couple warnings flash, I nearly fall but catch myself on the berth. I realize Elita was holding on to me by my arms I slowly push my legs under myself and rewrite some coding for my balance and I am finally able to stand I shake off my arms and legs and begin to bounce lightly, feet not leaving the ground, like someone that is about to go into a game and is warming up. Elita watches me still disapproving, but I do my best to ignore my femme creator, I walk around still ignoring pop ups, I hop some more and shake unfortunately I am limited because I am still attached to machines, not as many as a while ago. They were blaring in the same rhythm as my pop ups.

"Ratchet is going to be here any bream" Elita warned. I try to activate my cannon and realize the programming was blocked I hack into it. Medics were trained to deactivate weapons in case a patient entered a loop (when an action or situation similar to a memory in your hard drive occurs, your processor will make you relive the memory physically, replacing everything in your vision with every last detail in your memory chip including your surroundings with that of your memory's surroundings replacing bots at the current time to the bots in your memory. All in all it is a bad mental flashback)I bypass and hack the programming and prepare a special round that I never used except in special conditions such as this. My gun whirred to life ready to do its purpose. Elita became stunned and got my attention

"What in the name of primus are you doing?" she hissed in a nervous whisper. I smiled darkly

"calm yourself I know what I am doing" I pointed my cannon at the ground and waited my target to walk in the door.


	14. Chapter 14

finally I see my enemy bot aka the doc bot with the white and red armor, the second he set foot into the bay I raise my gun and he flinches back with shock.

"Ratchet! I've had enough of your crap!" I fire off three rounds Elita and him both yelp, Ratchet observes his chassis for damage. I transform my cannon back to my hand and give Ratchet a smirk he continues to examine himself then looks up at me and sees my smirk.

"told you I would get you back, and this was only a small portion of the revenge I have dished up for you doc bot" I snarl. Elita finally shakes herself out of her shock and looks at me.

"were those blank rounds?" I give a small nod and stretch as if nothing happened. I glance up at him then do a double take and laugh at his still form. He looks at me as if they were plasma rounds that just got him, Elita and I laugh so hard it takes 5 minutes for our cooling system to catch up to our normal temperature. Ratchet growls and shakes the scare off while Elita and I continue giggling and reenact my prank through hilarity. I wipe energon tears from my eyes and look to see Ratchet who by the way is now infuriated, like to the point of his chassis shaking angry.

"not only do you get up and walk around after being dead a day ago! You activate your weapon systems and pull this! I should deactivate you myself!" the medic scolded. I folded my servo over my mouth so only Elita can see my mouth plates.

"I think I pissed him off" I whisper loudly to her. She laughs and sighs while rolling her optics I knew what she was telling me: 'you have such a death wish'. Suddenly a wrench makes contact with my helm.

"Ack!" I yelp with shock then make optic contact with Ratchet who is now folding his arms still ticked.

"get on that slab and if you move for the rest of the day I will fill you with so many anesthetics you won't be able to wake up for a week!" I release air from my intake slowly and unsurely then slowly make my way back to my berth knowing Ratchet's threat wasn't empty I sit obediently breaking optic contact with the Hatchet. He gives a gruff grunt then comes to my location to tug each wire and tube hooked up to me making sure I didn't unplug anything. I give him an innocent smile but his face plating still holds the look that would make Decepticons leak themselves, I give up and turn my direction to Elita and smile, she smiles back with pride and it warms my spark. Again I feel a weird tug at my spark but push it away still not understanding, maybe something is wrong with my pump. Elita frowns suddenly I give her a blank look with confusion but before anything can be said Ratchet snaps at me to lie down I shoot a warning look at him then slowly lie down holding back any indication to bots other than myself that I was in any type of shape. I blow the air through my filter in a sigh then force myself offline for another recharge session.

A deep voice cuts through the large universe of my dream and echoes through my processor it is both mesmerizing, powerful, and soothing, drawing me to it and I oblige without second thought, for I know who it is, my god, savior, and guide through whatever he has planned as my fate. Primus.

"It is time child, time for you to learn your new abilities, your gifts to help you, don't be frightened, rest assured you may speak to me anytime you need through visions during recharge, and any changes to you will be for the best. Now awaken and be prepared for what is to come" and just like that my optics flash on before anything else can catch up, my air cooling is moving fast as I try to calm myself down. I look at myself to see nothing has changed, well physically. I look to my right to see Elita passed out in the visitor chair of the med bay. I give a small frown and suddenly get flashes of random images. I shake my head lightly and they go away, I hear the space bridge and a few bodies come through, must've been a squad coming back from patrol. I examine my femme creator still wondering how I didn't come to realization on our relationship sooner. I was about to comm. Optimus to bring his mate to a more comfortable recharge location like she deserved, but before I can get in a word, said bot walks into the med bay looking overly exhausted and worn down himself. He looks upon me and stops

"why have your optics changed color StormBlaze?" I gaze into his optics with confusion and tilt my head not holding back the fact I was confused with his statement. His caution shoots up and sudden flashes of our fight flash through my head, along with other visions I did not see in my flash backs realization strikes me, my gift is to see memories. Optimus must have had night visions and they must of gone through his processor when he saw my optics. I feel bad for scaring him but I wonder what my optics look like now, continue looking at Optimus a little on the edge but I try to hold that back on my expression. I could feel nervousness on him and discomfort, from him and relax my look showing him I mean no harm.

"What do my optics look like prime?" I raise my optic ridges; I cock my head with curiosity.

"They are gold, do you know the diagnosis?" I shook my head no but immediately felt bad that I just lied to my leader. Again.

I make optic contact with Optimus then look at Elita.

"can you take her to your guys' berth? She stayed here all day and is desperate need of a good recharge on a real berth" Optimus calls Ratchet who shows up in a matter of minutes, sees my optics, curses, then comes to my berth.

"Blast it femme what is going on with you?" he growls.

"Hush! You're going to online Elita!" Optimus gradually and lightly scoops the charging femme in his arms and holds her close lovingly I give a small discrete smile at the scene as he smoothly strides out of the sickbay then I turn my attention to Ratchet.

"Alright let a rip" I sigh.

"I don't know why your optics changed StormBlaze, do you have any idea?" I shrug.

"You didn't have any more night visions, did you?" I didn't have to be a processor reader in order to know Ratchet's game, if I admitted I did I would open a door for him, I don't think this is what primus has in mind, for them to know what is going on with me, yet that is…

"I got nothing Ratchet, I don't know what to tell you"

"how about the truth for once femme?" the medic sighed. He sounded stressed.

"I am, I truly don't know what is going on with me" I sigh beginning to get stressed.

"StormBlaze, I know you are lying through your dentals" the medic growled lowly, I have been through many interrogations, he was trying to pressure me, get me frustrated and spill something or make a mistake.

"Ratchet I told you, I don't know" I say with a sigh calmly. The medic scowls and studies me for a second, but sighs as if he is giving up, I haven't known him for long but I do know that he is far more stubborn than that.

"I am going to run scans and test on you"

"fine, can I go back to recharge"

"that would be wise, your body is trying to repair itself, that takes a lot of energy" I lay back down flat on my back and power down my optics.


	15. Chapter 15

"wake up femme" my optics online to the sound of Ratchet's voice. Everything else comes online silently, my attention turned to the Hatchet.

"what?"

"just wanted to inform you, you're free to walk around, but no activities" he warned the hydraulics in my form release air but the covers suppress the noise. I stretch my stiff struts and joints, I am pleased that I am no longer attached to any machines, my pedes hit the floor and I slide off the berth. Moving my door wings and lightly flapping them.

"thanks doc bot, later!" I run out of the med bay.

"no strenuous activities! And I am going to call you in for a checkup in a few hours to make sure of it" the medic growled. I walk down the halls, might as well explore if I was going to stay here. I walk by the big green bot, I don't know his name he was holding his helm not looking so hot.

"hey are you ok?" he looked down at me. A memory flashes through my processor about getting knocked out and coming to hours later.

"Yah, just got knocked on the head pretty hard from behind is all"

"Have you gone to Ratchet? He's going to have a fit if you're injured and didn't go to him" he gives a single chuckle.

"The day I go into Ratchet's med bay willingly own my own is the day Prime laughs"

"Fair enough" I shrug

"I, um, I am really sorry about my past actions. I am so, so sorry I didn't know what I was doing and I-"

"Hey cool it femme, we're good I know you meant nothing by it"

"Thanks, that means a lot" I give a small smile before making eye contact with him again.

"My name is StormBlaze" I offer.

"Bulkhead" he sticks out his hand and I give it a shake

"I just hope your human charge can forgive me Bulkhead, I sure as pit wouldn't be able to if someone held a gun to my friend" I frown grimly.

"She might be mad for a while but there are ways to persuade her"

"Like?"

"Give you a big hint, she is a total adrenaline junky, you have a fast car mode, the challenging part would be to get her to hop in" he smiled encouragingly. I nod at him, thankful for his advice, I walk further down the hall to see a training room, and no one was using it. The structure was built with human support beams at the top. It reminded me of the dojo back on Cybertron; I smiled at this and shuttered my optics. Hands up to my face, I control my pain, my cooling system, my mind. I let my body take control, I run up the wall climbing and jumping equipment. I get to the support beams, and swing from them trusting my mind, body, and spirit. I finally settle on one and easily balance on the small support beam, it was only big enough for one of my pedes. I kick and regain balance, thrust, punch, breathe. I jump on more support beams hopping on each of them, my body and mind recovered the best this way, I could feel my body repairing itself. I already felt better. I hear pede steps calmly walking in, but, I am not done with my work out, if I don't train I will get jittery with the extra energy. So I ignore them I focus my emotions, all the anger sorrow, pain, I push myself and feel it melt away, I bring out my inner strength and focus. Kick, balance, punch, punch balance, vent.

"Stormblaze?" my concentration is broken. I was deep in thought about my thoughts and training I was also up very high.

"yes?" I call down

"Ratchet has informed me that your due for a checkup now" I force more air through my systems, optics still shuttered. That was Optimus, I swallow to get rid of a kink that is stuck in my throat.

"as tempting as going back into the Hatchet's layer sounds, I am going to have to respectfully decline" I get my processor back into the flow, it come quickly. Kick, kick, balance spin kick, balance, punch, punch kick.

"Stormblaze" scrap, Elita.

"yes?"

"Down now" Elita ordered, it's a good thing that she doesn't know my memory is back. She would use the "mother knows best" card on me without a second thought. I give a heavy sigh but jump quickly on the roof support beams swinging and jumping giving myself milliseconds to regain balance. Swinging gracefully and jumping. I jump and swing through tight shapes and land on a beam.

Elita watched her daughter.

"Optimus she is training, she isn't going to come down until she is finished" Elita always loved watching her train, the femme could of made an earth Olympic Gymnast jealous, her ninja training made her so graceful.

"Elita, last night when I spoke with her, her optics were gold, if there is something wrong with her health I don't want to risk it, besides, she shouldn't be doing things like this" she could tell Optimus was a little fascinated with Stormblaze's agility but his worry overruled it.

"gold? Fine I will go get her, you should come" she nudged Optimus.

"won't she just come down?"

"Nope, when she is working out nothing will get her down unless you do it physically" Elita shrugged, she nudged her bond mate again, he seemed nervous though and edgy. Elita studied him he was very agile on and off the battle field, he wasn't remotely afraid of heights, so why was he acting like this?

"Optimus?"

"go ahead Elita I will stay down here"

"promise you'll explain when I come back down?"

"I'll try" this response did not settle in Elita's tank very nicely, she laid a soft kiss on his lip plates reassuringly then looked around for a way up. She ran up the wall jumping and climbing, she wasn't as fast or smooth as Storm but Storm only taught her a few useful techniques not everything. She jumped beam to beam not doing anything fancy because she didn't trust herself that much, she was up very high. She got to Stormblaze who was back into the rhythm of fighting techniques along with balancing.

"you're coming down now" Elita said in a fake familiar menacing tone. Her daughter opened her eyes, Optimus was right, they were glowing gold, they were pretty, wise and relaxing it didn't make sense to Elita.

Optimus followed his youngling and spark mate wearily, he hoped neither of them would fall. Flashes of a dream whizzed through his processor, he clenched a fist and with anger and fear, he did not want to tell Elita what was bothering him. Yes she was his spark mate, yes she would find out eventually through a spark bond. Optimus prayed to primus that that's all it was though: a nightmare.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, just a quick author's note here, appreciate all my dedicated readers to my very core, especially those who read my new posts minutes after I put them up, it makes my day :) but I haven't been getting any reviews, I need o know what you guys are thinking, what makes you want to continue reading this story and what it flaws, because I know I have flaws when I write! so the more reviews the more motivation, for those of you that have been reading my story I thank you! thanks for having my back ;)

The leader of the Autobots watched as his femme and sparkling trained on the beams, he could tell they have done this multiple times. He could also tell that Stormblaze knew what she was doing Elita would advance but Stormblaze was very quick.

"Elita my love, have you ever caught Stormblaze before?" Optimus queried with slight amusement.

"once"

"that doesn't count! A con shot at me!" Stormblaze argued. Elita laughed but continued on with her mission. Optimus wanted to join her but his nightmare kept popping back into his processor forcing him to stay still, for the fear the nightmare would come true.

"Try what you want Elita! I just got out of the med bay! I am not going back!" Stormblaze growled only half kidding.

"for the sake of your health Storm, I will get you down and into Ratchet's care!" Elita leapt at Stormblaze again but the femme jumped in the air and grabbed a beam above her, she swung her legs above her head and landed on the beam she was just holding onto she jumped to a beam parallel to it.

"fine, I give" Elita sighed putting her hands in the air.

"bull freaking crap!" Elita wasn't trying to trick Storm, she knew Storm knows her far too well, even when Elita gave up on a task it was only temporary, and usually only lasted for a total of five or less minutes. She was only stalling her while she commed Optimus

_"Optimus, I need your help please"_

_"Elita I can't" _

_"please? Stormblaze would collapse from exhaustion before she would willingly go back to Ratchet's bay"_

_"would she truthfully make herself that sick? Because of a checkup?"_

_"without a second thought, I have dealt with it multiple times" _

_"I will be up in a second"_Elita smiled, Stormblaze raised an optic ridge at her until she heard a loud clang of Optimus landing a couple beams behind her. her Facial expression went from a confused to an irritated, stressed expression not even looking at Optimus yet, she knew very well who it was.

"said it once, I will say it again, I'm. Not. Going!" Stormblaze urged her creators she jumped a few support beams to her right and landed taking a fighting pose. Optimus and Elita cornered her, but Elita Knew it wouldn't be this easy, Stormblaze jumped on a Beam adjacent to Elita but before the all pink femme could react the continued jumping through small openings, she swung she leaped she purposely fell and caught herself, all with grace. Optimus was agile too along with Elita they both leapt the support beams chasing after their energetic youngling, it was a challenge though every time they cornered her she always seemed to have a backup plan and get away. Finally the young femme slipped on a rusty support beam, Optimus caught her and pinned her to his chest, she tried to wriggle out of his grip but it was tight enough to contain her. she finally stopped fighting and sighed,

"alright! You win"

"keep a firm grip on her Optimus she WILL try to run" Elita smirked

"I've only hung out with you for three years, how do you know me so well?" Stormblaze pouted. Optimus climbed down with one hand still able to keep a firm grip on his still squirming daughter.

"and how are you so agile for such a tall bot? I thought only midget bots like Elita and I could move like that" Stormblaze said with awe. Optimus couldn't help but smile. He walked to the med bay and set Storm on a berth, she femme looked at him and sighed. Ratchet came in and he heard her curse from under her breath.

"Optics are still a gold color I see" Ratchet frowned, placing a light grip on her chin and moving her so he could see the different angles of her optics. He scanned her and patiently waited for the results, he walked over to a computer stopped, glared at it, then pointed his attention to the guilty female patient.

"I'm sorry did you not understand the definition of no activities of any type? Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"well that would take a while, but for my amusement go ahead and try" Ratchet took out a wrench and hurled it at her but she deflected it barley with a hand and it made a clang on the ground near the berth.

"where are the terror twins when you need 'em" Stormblaze muttered under her breath.

"did she do any damage to herself training?" Elita calmly asked.

"no, she exhausted her systems though and her recovery time will now increase" the medic sighed.

"she needs to recharge, since she has lost my trust she will recharge in here"

"what?" Storm complained. Before she could further protest ratchet sedated her.

"you stupid unicorn riding lamp post" the sedative immediately hit her systems making her slur her random sentence of words.

"come on we need to talk Optimus" Elita tugged his hand and made him follow her, now that Stormblaze was where she needed to be Optimus could be more at ease, he followed Elita to the elevator where he was going to dread the talk about his accursed nightmare, the one that has been haunting him. The reason why he originally wasn't going to help Elita retrieve their daughter for medical treatment


	17. Chapter 17

**here you all are! Chapter 17 :) I am kind of on a roll, everything seems to be coming to me smoothly. I might have a poll on who I want to Stormy to pair up with, not sure yet, tell me if you guys would like a little more romance in this story, otherwise I will just keep giving you guys the action with some fluffy parts between Optimus and Elita because I love those two together, so cute. sorry, rambling, enjoy!**

The couple walked into the elevator and sat down amongst the towering cliffs, Elita taking a seat after Optimus sat down, the mech lightly lifted Elita and sat her down on his lap. He embraced her and she returned the favor, they sat like that for a few seconds, Optimus leaned in a snatched a kiss from her, again, she obliged but after a couple more seconds she leaned out of it.

"we came out here to discuss what made you so scared in the training room" Elita smiled

"so stop trying to distract me" she finished hugging him. Optimus gave her a soft smile.

"your one to talk about distracting Elita-one" the leader chuckled. She again smiled up at him, primus he loved that smile. It Made his spark skip a pulse every time she made it. The expression of his bonded turned into an urged look Optimus knew what she wanted he was going to have to explain himself, he just prayed she wouldn't be frightened or mad at him afterwards.

My optics power up with extreme fear my cooling system working overtime on my frightened frame I grip my tank. And swallow kinks in my throat, telling myself it was just a night terror under my breath, it wasn't real, it couldn't be real. I move my hands from my tank to my optics rubbing them trying to calm myself down, it was just a night terror, nothing like that would happen. I hear pedes lightly and cautiously walk towards me I look up from my hands to see Ratchet, I vent .

"are you ok Stormblaze?" he finally asked I nod my head.

"it was just a night terror Ratchet, I've been getting them a lot" I sigh again.

"can I go train? That's the only thing that can make me feel better" I wiggle around, I needed to move, I can't sit around like this anymore.

"light training, if you injure yourself I am going to be furious" the medic promised, I nod in understanding. I slip off the medical berth and practically run out of the medical bay, I sprint to the training room and immediately make it up to the support beams. The visions of the night terror attack my processor I punch, kick, thrust, balance. It wasn't enough, I was scared, I jump the beams doing the most complex moves to get across them I punch a couple of them and kick, controlling the pain that gently spurted in my pedes and fists, I was not going to succumb to fear! Punch, kick, spin kick balance, I give a kiai or martial arts battle cry. I stop and turn around leaning on the beam and slide down until I am sitting, it was my imagination just some stupid dream, I've had so many of them, so why was I panicking so badly on this one? What made it different? What made it so scary? My cooling system was too far behind the rest of my body, I curse myself, I need to vent correctly when I am training, that is one of the most important parts of ninja training. I place my hand on my tank feeling my venting trying to relax myself, but I felt alone and scared, I didn't know anyone here very well, and I will not burden Elita with my problems. I will fight until the end, with or without the weight of fear dragging me down. After I calm myself down, I slide down to the ground still a little shaky but ignoring it I might as well look around the base a little more. I find the control room to see Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen, they are all in front of the monitor I nod at them.

"how you doing kid?" Bulkhead cheered. I look up and was about to respond, the computer said that they were communicating with someone in space but who?

"who's there?" a familiar voice urged. I raise a bridge, no way!

"Sunny?" a little excitement enters my frame.

"who's asking? And don't call me that!" the yellow twin shoots back. I give a chuckle.

"glad to see you haven't changed a bit" I laughed with joy.

"Stormblaze? Is that really you sis?" I hear sideswipe call. A grin consumes my face, awesome, some back up against the pit-spawned wrench throwing medic!

"in the metal bros, what's up with you?"

"Ultra Magnus was getting worried that you weren't checking in, so he sent us and the old squad to earth to investigate, we will be to earth in an earth month" Sunstreaker informed.

"awesome, I could use some backup with some pranks, Ratchet is winning, by a lot"

"Ratchet is down there? Ha! I just suddenly got a little bit more motivated" Sides chuckled.

"who else is down there sis?" Sunny demanded.

"Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Elita, and Optimus"

"oh good Elita is alright too, wait, did you say Optimus?"

"wait you guys know each other?" Bulkhead interrupted.

"I use to fight in the front lines with them, then I would go help Jazz spy, these guys are my brothers, we used to kick serious aft!" I smile.

"and we will again sis, until then, we will see you in a month, we are going through some rough patches and will be cut off soon, see you!" Sides whoops before the line is cut off. I smile, now I have something to look forward to.

"wait, you were on a team with the terror twins?" Smokescreen looked awed, I smiled.

"I was the leader of the team" I shrugged. This made Smokescreen gawk even more, I give a soft chuckle.

"oh, it's 2:10 we better get to the school" Bulkhead looked at his chronometer.

"what about Arcee?" Bumblebee clicked.

"your right, she is on patrol, Storm? Would you like to pick Jack up?"

"if he will let me, I would be honored" I look at the green mech. He motioned towards the door of the base and transformed, Bumblebee followed, I transformed and took up the rear, but quickly catching up to Bumblebee, I drove beside him with ease behind Bulkhead. It was roughly ten minutes before we got to the human learning facilities, Bumblebee and I couldn't help but to mess with each other a little revving our powerful engines and passing cars, playing a safe game of tag. It was just naturally programmed in us to act like Younglings here and there. We all parked on the same curb, the three came out, but by the time they did I had half the school surrounding me, Jack finally fought his way towards me. Bulkhead must've informed him because Bumblebee and I were the ones drowning in the sea of students.

"hey Stormblaze, I'm Jack Darby" he shifted a little in my alt mode, it felt weird having something in my cab, but I can get used to it.

"Hello Jack, it is nice to meet you" I assured, there was a knock on my window. I unrolled it a little.

"How do you keep getting cars like this Darby!" An enraged teen roared. Jack rolled the driver side window up, another knock on my passenger window.

"unroll it please" I could feel Jack's heart rate pick up a little, did he have a crush on this human femme? That is so cute! I unroll my window.

"uh hey Jack" the girl seemed nervous

"hey Sierra" Jack seemed nervous as well.

"could you give me a ride home?" she finally mustered up. Jack seemed to hesitate, why? I turned up a Nike add on my radio

"just do it" Jack looked at my rear view mirror.

"uh sure, hope you like speed" Jack offered. The girl smiled and popped one of my butterfly wing doors open, everyone looked at her in awe.

_"ready to go Storm?"_ I heard Bulkhead ask over comm.

_"go ahead Bulkhead, I am taking a friend of Jack's home too, I will meet you guys back up in base"_ I waited for Jack to go for my ignition when he did, I couldn't help it, I hung out with Sunny too much, I rev my Powerful supercharged engine. Everyone around me backed up I slowly and carefully slipped through the crowd and after I was safe enough away I burned out and took off, Bumblebee followed and Bulkhead did too, we would be going in the same direction for a bit. I could feel the adrenaline rush from both humans I wasn't going too fast, I wanted them to have fun not freak them out, I pulled up to Sierra's house and she got out, she was blushing madly, Jack and her have been flirting when I wasn't giving them the time of their lives. I did it on purpose, they were so adorable with each other, the girl went to her house and stepped in after unlocking the door, I pulled away from the curb and made my way back to the base at a more normal speed.

"uh thanks Stormblaze." Jack seemed a little shocked I did that for him.

"Anytime Jack, she seems like a nice girl" if I could wink I so would. I chuckled as Jack blushed a bit, I picked up speed and made it back to the base in a matter of minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey sorry this update isn't very long guys, I will update again soon though, I just kind of have writer's block anywho, I have a poll on my profile page curious to see what you guys think, **

We came in at a distant speed and I lightly halted to a stop, letting Jack out. I transform, it was nice to get back on my wheels though, without running away from something especially. I make my way to the energon tanks and fill up a cube, lightly sipping it away, allowing my nightmares to dance in my processor. Bulkhead comes in, nearly falling on the tank, I run to him and support him as much as I can.

"Bulk? You ok dude?" I whisper.

"my head feels horrible, it feels like something is drilling into it" he moaned

"come on let's set you down in the med bay" I sigh.

"I'm fine"

"famous last words now let's go!" I order, leader circuitry taking over. I heard the large green mech grumble but he reluctantly let me guide him to the med bay.

"hey, this might not be the right time but uh, the team and I were wondering why your optics are gold" Bulkhead lightly pried.

"I don't know Bulkhead, I just woke up one morning and bam there they were, not going to lie it is kind of freaking me out" I wince. Flashbacks hit my processor, I know they aren't mine, they are Bulkhead's I really have to get use to this so called 'gift.' This seems more like a curse though, you can return a gift! We get to the med bay, Ratchet isn't in sight, I lay the big green bot on a berth.

"stay here, I will see if I can find Ratchet" I stroll out of the med bay and almost run into the said bot.

"Ratch, Bulkhead has been having bad headaches, could you check on him?"

"of course, but next time you leave the base, make sure you tell Optimus or Elita where you're going, they got worried" I raised both ridges, I was gone for maybe an hour, why didn't they just comm me? but regardless I nod Ratchet opens the med bay doors and calmly saunters in. I stretch my joints once more, I've had enough training for one day, I should probably just take it easy the rest of the day. I find myself in the control room, Bumblebee is watching the human younglings play some video games, they are racing it was pretty amusing to watch. I walk up behind bee and he nearly jumps out of his armor.

"Woah! How are you so quiet?" he bleeps, Jack pauses the game and looks to see what Bee is freaking out about. Then also flinches.

"oh hey Stormblaze, how did you sneak up on us?" Jack seemed calm.

"silencers, they cover my hydraulics and I have them at the bottom of my pedes, ninja bots, spies, and saboteurs, would wear them and make it far more easy to sneak around" I explain.

"you're a ninja? Cool" Jack smiled amused, I look at the human femme she has her arms crossed and is looking the other way.

"hey Miko" my voice becomes sad

"I am terribly sorry for what I did to Bulkhead, he is a really nice bot and I feel absolutely horrible for what I did to him" I promise, the girl waits a moment and finally looks at me, she had tears welling up in her eyes which makes me feel all the worse.

"Bulkhead told me the story, I forgive you" the human said.

"if you want, I will give you a ride in my alt mode" I offered, she looks at me hesitant.

"Bulkhead isn't feeling well, I want to stay on base in case something happens to him" this makes me smile at her loyalty, it warmed my spark that she cares so much for him.

"alright maybe some other time, whenever you feel like you just need to get away" the girl managed a smile and nodded, I could come to like this species, their hearts are in the right place.

"so what're you guys playing?"

After Optimus told Elita what he dreamt, she didn't know what to say, no wonder he was so nervous.

"Optimus that is probably all it was: a night terror" she assured holding onto his lovely hands. his spark reached for hears and she sent him comfort, love, and understanding, she could feel his feelings ease up a little, he was afraid to tell her, she got that much.

"but what if it wasn't Elita?" the red Autobot urged on he could not let it go. It felt so real to him.

"it won't, get that thought of your head Optimus, you are much stronger than that" she growled, her mate looked at the sky, she could feel all the emotions running through his optics.

"hey" she lightly placed a hand on his faceplate and turned him towards her.

"trust me everything will be ok" she hugged him, their chest plates rubbed causing a soothing friction, she could feel her mate visibly relax. Now the stiffness he bore was because he was trying to calm his spark from her touches, it was harder for mechs to control their sparks for some reason than femmes, especially around their mates. She released him, she was trying to comfort him not mess with him, that was for another less serious time.

"are you going to be alright?" she pressed. She received a soft gentle smile that she has grown to love so much along with the bot that creates it.

"as long as you are at my side, I will be able to withstand anything" he kissed her foreplate affectionately. They have been up in the cliffs for maybe a few hours now, it was probably time to reenter the cruel dimension that is reality. But maybe just a little bit longer.

"we still have to tell Stormblaze that we are her creators, again" Optimus was nervous about that, yes the chip was removed from storm, but the memories of him ending her life ran loose in his head.

"I will be with you this time" Elita promises, while Optimus was spending time with Stormblaze she was keeping an eye on the monitor for more cons on the monitors, wondering and debating about their next moves. Optimus tightened his loose grip on Elita's hands affectionately.

"that would be most appreciated" Optimus rumbled close to Elita's audio receptor. The tone of his voice sent small shivers of desire down her spinal struts, she leaned her head up and kissed him, his grip of her body tightening as he lightly pulled her closer to his, his spark thrummed more powerfully and faster, liking the attention from its other half, Optimus pulled away before things got too heated. Literally. Much to Elita's disappointment, but she understood.

"come on, let's get back downstairs" Elita sighed. Optimus nodded and they both got up to go back to the medical bay, they didn't realize they were gone for that long until they got to their destination and Ratchet told them that Stormblaze was up and walking around. So they began to search for her, they started with the training room then the communications room, finally the worried couple just asked Ratchet. He told them that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were picking up the children and Arcee and Smokescreen were on patrol so Stormblaze probably went with them to pick Jack up. Optimus and Elita didn't like this, the Decepticons presumed her dead, if they saw her out in the open they would surly finish her off. The very thought made the parents nervous. They heard the door of the base open and were put to ease knowing Storm made it back safely.


	19. Chapter 19

**yes, another chapter already, this one gets back into the action I have been craving on writing, because I don't know about you guys, but I was getting really bored on writing those filler chapters so I just assume you guys were getting bored of reading them. Poll will be open for a while until we get back to the more slower paced events in this story so please vote on who you think would be the best for Storm, and again it is a short chapter so sorry :P but enjoy anyway! AfterShock out ninjas!**

Finally I am able to settle in, I got my own berthroom so sleeping in the med bay was history for me! well, until I get hurt again of course. Ratchet managed to set me up with a holoform later that day, and I got to meet another one of our human alliance members, special agent William Fouler, I liked him he seemed like a nice guy. I got on the berth and scrub my faceplates with my hands, I was tired but I just didn't feel like recharging. That fragging nightmare stormed my thoughts and made me come online every two minutes, maybe if I go for a night drive that would help me? that worked back on Cybertron. I laid in my berth running over my options I squirmed as more memories haunted me, I might as well just stay up, even if I do get into recharge it won't last long. I hear footsteps come down the hallway, I use my tracking skills that I acquired from Hound on who it could possibly be, too heavy to be Bumblebee and the other femmes. Not the right rhythm to be Optimus or Smokescreen, it has to be.

"Bulkhead?" I ask as he comes into my new berthroom. At first I was just confused until my golden optics met with his now deadly maroon colored optics, a thousand curses come to mind and I let loose every one of them. His fist was turned into a wrecking ball and he came at me, I immediately crouch and jump as high as I can straight in the air as he swings I land on the back of his neck and kick pushing myself away and getting enough momentum to make him fall onto my berth. I run out of my room, my spark beating at a million beats per Nano click, I punch the controls on the door and locking him in. I stop for a moment to regain myself, this can't be happening! It has to be a dream! Has to be! I catch my ventilation and calm it down while the large now angry green mech beats on my door. I have to warn the others, I run down the hall which is near the med bay fear slowly getting a grip on me as my nightmares come to life. I open the door.

"Ratchet, we have a problem, Bulkhead has-" what Ratchet? Oh he would be a ton of help, yup, if he himself wasn't in the same condition as Bulkhead. Another curse comes to my audio and out of my mouth as the medic shows off his new optics, I bolt out of there and run to the control room, my creators' berthroom was just down the hall from there! But when I got to the control room I saw everyone was already there I run to them.

"Optimus!" I place a hand on his shoulder he turns around to reveal red optics, I jump back as he throws a solid swing in my direction, son of a glitch! Bulkhead escaped and stood by Ratchet which finished the circle that now had me surrounded, I began to shake, this couldn't be happening! It has to be a dream! I suddenly get kicked and I shoot across the room, looking at my attacker, Elita, I bite my lower lip plate as I watch the whole Autobot team begin to surround me again. I was up against a wall I try to calm my processor down but that was kind of hard when the very night vision that has been waking me up for the past few nights was beginning to become reality. A bunch of memories go through me at once, but they are all the same, I see Megatron as clear as day in the vision.

"that youngling femme is still alive?" he sneered

"well then, looks like Optimus can kill her off again, but this time with the help of Elita, that will show her to stay dead when I order it! No one defies me! I will cause this team so much agony, you can kill the vermin that is the human parasites you call allies, I have also never been very fond of those irritating human children either, do all these tasks then come back to base, where I will finish this once and for all! By hacking your processors getting information then killing you!" he roared, an uncontrollable shutter snakes down my back struts at the sound of his mad laughter after his long list of commands. They were going to kill me (again), the human allies and… Jack, Miko and Raff. I look at Optimus in horror as his fist came down on me.

Miko gazed out the window it was last period and she wanted to leave! It was strange though, usually Bulkhead and the others were usually there waiting for the three, maybe they were just running late? It has happened before. As long as Miko was able to give Bulkhead an earful afterwards she didn't mind. The Japanese girl looked back up at the teacher as he continued his long lecture of the civil war, she never listens though and never will, this stuff was so boring! Miko looked at the clock, ten more minutes until school was out! The girl sighed and leaned her head into her hand, she waited for the teacher to stop his blabbering. Finally the last hours of the school day ticked away and the bell rang, Miko was still sad to see none of the Autobots were there to pick them up. Miko, Raff and Jack waited outside of the school where they usually meet, they sat and spoke for a while when all of a sudden a loud roar of a powerful engine came. The three humans looked to see a black with pink flames Bugatti Veyron, she was also battered, Stormblaze pulled up the curb and opened the butterfly wing doors.

"come with me, quickly, we don't have much time!" she ordered Raff jumped in the back seat, Miko took the passenger side and Jack took the 'wheel' so to speak. the Bugatti burned out and took off.

"Stormblaze, what's wrong?" Jack let hid worry show, which made Miko roll her eyes.

"you guys remember that stupid chip that controlled my rage and made me attack the team and stuff?" Stormblaze asked too casually, the kids' faces went pale.

"yah, well, Megatron decided it would be fun to somehow manage to get that into our base and I don't know how but all the Autobots now are under the mind control" the bot sighed.

"wait, ALL of the bots? Including Bumblebee?" Raff sounded scared as well.

"I am sorry Raff, it managed to get to Bumblebee as well, as of now the Autobots, are trying to kill us, but I won't let that happen, I will fix this guys, I promise!" the speed of the car picked up, on any other day Miko would have been having the time of her life. But now, her best friend was being controlled by the biggest jerk on and off this planet, and he was set on killing her and her friends. For once in a very long time, an uncontrollable amount of fear swept over Miko, tears came to her eyes, she was scared. But until this was over, or if she made it out of this alive, she promises herself, her friends, and her family, she will stay strong!


	20. Chapter 20

**hey chapter 20! sorry to leave you guys hanging, work has been kicking my aft :P the poll for Storm is still open so please visit that, it would make my day! This chapter is more of a filler with a little action, it is also longer :D so please read and REVIEW! that lovely little box at the bottom of the screen can do a lot for me and my writing guys ;) enjoy the update!**

My first mission was to find a safe place for the humans, if I could get them on a military base I would be able to go from there. Agent Fowler was very cooperative when I asked him questions he gave me the locations of a few nearby bases. I floored it, the poor humans gripped my seats.

"hey uh, when we get out of this, don't tell your guardians I did this" I calmly request. Miko sat up in my back seat, her adrenaline was going but considering the circumstances she seemed to be having a pretty decent time.

"you have my word" poor Raff was curled in my back seat holding on for dear life.

"yah same" I hear Miko as well, Jack patted my dash board reassuringly

"thanks guys" I continue to accelerate, shifting into 3rd gear, I don't see any of the other Autobots but I am not even close to letting my guard down especially when my worst fear was coming true. A helicopter circles above me, it looks familiar, I turn off into a desolated area and let the kids out waiting for the helicopter to land impatiently. Agent Fowler comes out.

"Oh thank Primus" I mutter to myself

"Storm, I know you're new to this planet but we have rules, speed limits just so happen to be one of them, you were going nearly 200 mph in a 50 mph stretch" he scolded.

"You had the kids with you? The team is going to be furious!" he gapped. _Oh you have no idea_ I think to myself.

"Yah lecture later please, listen you need to get the kids to a secure base, nothing around here, but you have to get them somewhere impenetrable"

"Why?" the human looked at me with confusion but kept his fear at bay.

"The kids will have to explain, we can't speak out here, far too dangerous" I frown. Then something hit my radar, it was Cybertronian, and it was coming in fast. Frag! I put a signal dampener on but it is too late.

"Someone just hit my radar and they are coming in fast you guys need to move" I order Fowler looks at me suspiciously but finally agrees and takes the humans with him in the chopper. But right after they took off the figure jumped me, I knew it was coming and prepared myself for it another figure on my radar was coming up to us fast. I quickly hacked into Fowler's communications while fending off Elita, figured it was her since it was moving so fast.

"Fowler get them to high ground, you try to take off someone WILL shoot you down" as if to prove a point Bumblebee flew into the scene and shot at the Chopper, I dodge another assault from Elita and kick Bumblebee square in the chest plates knocking him over.

"I love you Bee but I can't let you injure your best friend!" he takes a kick boxing pose and throws a few punches catching me on one, my mind over matter techniques put the pain quickly and easily to ease I block a couple kicks from Bumblebee. The Chopper was landed in a large mass of rocks well hidden but I still have them on radar, meaning they have to get out and move. I block a punch Elita tried to lay on me, another kick from Bumblebee, they both throw punches at the same time.

"sorry!" I say with pure seriousness I loved them both Bumblebee like a brother and well, Elita is my femme creator. I take their arms and pull them towards each other their heads collide I jump in the air and kick them both in the chests, the impact knocked them offline, two more figures hit radar. I easily climb the rock slap Fowler and the children are on.

"we need to move, the other bots will get here before you can take off" I hold my hands out Fowler gets on but gives me an audio full.

"you will be explaining yourself to me as to why two of your own team mates just attacked you correct?" he finally calmed himself down. I climb down the rocks with the humans in my arms climbing as smoothly and gently as I can so I don't bruise them. I lower myself down and they drop from my servos, getting set into my car mode they all climb in, Fowler taking the driver's side, Miko in passenger and the two young boys in the back seat. I burn out and quickly take off, Fowler grips the wheel and starts to steer probably out of instinct and fear.

"um agent Fowler? Could you please allow me to do the driving? It is a little uncomfortable for me to have passengers in my cab" I ask as politely as I could.

"oh yah, sure, sorry. But anyway explain, why are the Autobots after you?"

"they aren't after me they are after all of us, I am sure Optimus filled you in on that incident I had with the chip processor washing me?" I shift to second gear and continue to accelerate, getting to a road and flooring it on the flat surface.

"yes he did… so your trying to tell me that Prime and the others are brain washed with the same thing?" he sounded more stressed and angry than scared, which I was relieved about. The last thing I needed was to have someone else that was panicked in my cab, it made it hard for me to stay calm.

"yes, I heard Megatron's orders, he was absolutely livid with the fact that I survived. He told them to kill me. Again. and to kill the human allies which I assume is the human military as well" the road beneath me moved quickly, every bump and turn could be felt, the ones that were on my radar were left in the dust, I needed to find a safe place to take the humans. Maybe the military base, then they can all move from there, I can continue on from there and figure out a way to stop this without killing my family and newly acquainted friends, even Ratchet was growing on me.

"What about us?" I hear Jack speak up in the back, I felt little shudders in each of the humans, I didn't want to make them worse. Raff had small tears brimming in his eyes, his best friend was forced to attack them he couldn't control it, not this time. My hesitation gave me away.

"I had the chance to kill Megatron, he was caught under a bunch of rubble from a cave that collapsed on him" Jack breathed a little more quickly to calm himself down, I was monitoring all of the humans to make sure they were doing alright.

"he told me to do it, that Optimus would finish him if he was in my position" Jack's fear turned to anger and hate. I let the poor human vent, he seemed to be blaming himself I was curious as to where he was going with his little confession.

"Optimus wouldn't of, would he? Did I do the wrong thing by letting him live that one day?"

"Frag no Jack, you did the right thing, you are absolutely right, Optimus would not have finished him, in fact he probably would've helped him. That being he was probably leading you into a trap" I assure. We were getting closer to the military base maybe 10 miles now.

"Really? I really do regret it sometimes" Jack confessed.

"Well, if you were in the same position would you of finished him off? Or would you repeat history and leave him again?" I point out.

"I would repeat myself" Jack said this in realization.

"What would've you done Storm?" Miko perks a little.

"My programming before I became a ninja bot was to always fight with honor, after military training AND ninja training it is completely and permanently imbedded into my processor" even after killing bounty hunters and having to fight dirty and without honor the fight would always haunt me when I was able to let them live I did and threw them into lockup with all the other scum, but if I ran into them more than once, I finished them.

"Agent Fowler? We are getting closer to one of the bases, you need to tell them to get ready to mobilize and get out of there, you guys need to be taken somewhere where no one would even begin to think of to look" I order calmly, leader programming on high along with all my sensors, I had my signal dampener on, I was too panicked and wasn't thinking at first, but even so, if I was Optimus and the others, a military base would be the first place I would look, and rightfully so, it is the safest place right? At the speeds I am traveling we get there in a matter of minutes, everyone is bustling around trying to get packed up and leave, 3 C-17s are waiting on the ground. I pull up to a checkpoint where Fowler talks to the guards, they agree to let us through immediately after seeing Fowler, they complement me, I have to fight not to chuckle, they don't know I am a bot. Fowler hops out and everyone else does to.

"Listen guys" I lightly rev my engine to get their attention, I ignore the weird looks.

"I will do everything in my power and more to get everyone back to their fun, loving, or in Ratchet's case grumpy selves again." I promise

"Please get Bulkhead back!" poor Miko, finally cracked. She leaned against my fenders above my wheel, some of the soldiers that walked by loading supplies gave her both weird and sympathetic looks.

"I will Miko, he will be just as he was" _or I will die trying._ The soldiers got packed up pretty quickly, hopefully quickly enough.

"you need to go with them you guys" they all wanted to stay back with me and help.

"no! we aren't running way! Not while you're here fighting for them, they are our family as well!" I expected this from Miko, it was from Raff, showing his little rebellious side, Miko let a shimmer of pride through her eyes at him, she was finally rubbing off on him, unfortunately for me in my case.

"Look, if ANY of the bots harmed you guys you know how terrible they would feel? In fact I can't even say terrible, they would be devastated, because you are right, they are family to you. They need you guys in the future, alive and happy"

"what about you?" Jack argued, great.

"they need me now, if I don't fix this now they will do things they will regret." I sigh, we slowly get an audience of soldiers since they are done packing and are wondering why the kids are talking to a car who apparently can talk back.

"but you will fight Optimus and Elita at the same time" Jack choked with both fear and sadness.

"I know, fighting my creators won't be easy, I just have to remember, I am fighting for them, you guys, and everyone on this base, I will make it, don't worry about me" I calmly urge, trying to get them safe away from here.

"we. Want. To. Help" Miko growled as if it wasn't up for debate.

"this isn't up for debate, get on the carrier now" I order a little more harsher but I am still keeping my temper at bay. Finally Miko takes a different stance and looks at my car mode with a thoughtful expression.

"fine, we will get on the carrier, come on guys" the boys look at her with shock, I myself am a little suspicious as to why she finally went along with it all of a sudden. She drags the guys by their arms and they follow Fowler and the soldiers onto the C-17, I catch something on my radar, and book it towards the gates, three of the Autobots are closing in, and they are closing in fast.


	21. Chapter 21

**ok chapter 21! since I am not getting votes on the poll or ANY reviews :( I will just continue to torture you guys with cliff hangers :p LOL, enjoy!**

* * *

I watch the three C-17s take off, I hear some shouting in the back of my mind but I can't deal with that, I have to focus my mind, control my fear, think of a strategy. I can't go into this without a plan, sensei always said: going in head first means landing face first, I find a spot where I can camp out and hopefully carry the element of surprise while I am at it, I watch the plane that Miko, Fowler and the others got on, it took off last for some reason. The other two make it up in the sky without any problems thanks Primus for that, I transform and wait, I am not using any weapons, I will fight hand on hand but I will not harm my new family. Three figures now become four on my radar, the C-17 was still on the run way, Elita came out of nowhere, along with Bumblebee and Smokescreen, Arcee must be tailing them. Elita aims her gun at the plane I kick the back of the knees where very sensitive struts are, she falls, I punch Smokescreen in the back of the neck, then his lower back and kick him to the ground. Bumblebee throws a left hook, then a right hook I catch them with my forearms and do a round house kick, catching him in the head. Arcee flies through the air transforming her hand and taking the shot at the C-17 catching the plane in its left wing engine while it is up in the air.

"Scrap" I snap, keep focused Stormblaze! The kids will be ok, they have to be. Elita stands up and tries to take another shot I run at them, I grab Arcee's arm and roll across her slightly arched back kneeing Elita in the stomach plating knocking her over as her cooling systems try to pick up the loss of air. Arcee throws a right straight punch and catches me in the face I quickly recover to dodge another one of her shots. I grab her arm again as it comes across my face and twist it so she has to curl and turn around in order for it to not snap out of place, my elbow meets her delt plate right next to the base of her neck and she is rendered unconscious. I force myself to control my venting, breath, no fear, no pain.

"Whoa" I hear a scared voice. A familiar scared voice, my optics illuminate to their full lighting and I look at the three, make that four humans that snuck off the carrier, I can honestly say though, I am glad they didn't follow my orders this time, or it would be the end of them.

"go hide, now" I order sternly but calmly. Fowler grabs their arms just as three more figures hit my radar, there are only three more bots on the team though and those three are Bulkhead, Ratchet and…. Optimus. Some of the bots I took out begin to stir, I can't fight all of them at once, especially when they are all focused on me. I transform and floor it to Fowler and the three trouble makers.

"hop in, I will get you guys to a safe place and then I will have to make a plan as to how I am going to fix this" they do as I say without a second thought.

"any ideas on where you guys could lay low Fowler?" I bust into the base and speed down a hall.

"the arms room, they are close to, if not, impenetrable" Fowler suggested, he kept his voice even but my monitors were saying his heart rate was high, he had good reason, the Autobot team of earth and the only Autobot team of earth right now was here to kill us. I take a corner, I can't get a map of the base because they disconnected every recovery line so none of their computer programs would be able to get hacked into.

"right" Fowler pointed, I drift the corner and continue on.

"left" we are making our way to the middle of the base when I am finally told to stop.

"there it is, get in kids" everyone hops out of my cab, Miko, Raff and Jack run into the room but stop with confusion and look back at Fowler who kept his place beside me.

"Fowler?" I softly ask.

"I am going to help you" he says with full on determination, I know that voice, because I use it when I know I won't back down.

"you're a grown, trained man, you are also in the military, be my guest. But, I will warn you, the team are not themselves, they are driven by so much rage, they can't see or feel what they do, they will blow you away without a second thought on the spot" I warn. But that look in his eyes doesn't faze a bit, he is strong, it will be nice to have some company I just hope he can handle himself if the bots get past me.

"that's not fair! We want to help!" Miko growled.

"help by staying here, safe, and out of the way" Fowler punches the key pad and the thick metal doors isolate the kids from the pit that is about to happen in the base.

"so I was thinking that we don't fight them all at once, I can only take so much, if we keep moving around base, they will probably break into groups and try to hunt us down, we will pick them off and somehow restrain them as we go" I lay down, it was the only plan that came to my processor.

"sounds good, I am not looking forward to this" Fowler pinches the bridge of his nose with agitation, I was about to tell him that I second that but then a loud clang was heard as the possessed Autobots entered the blacked out facility.

"we better move, we are pinned right now" Fowler nods his head, soft whirs and clicks are heard as I transform and take the human in my hands. the pads on the bottom of my pedes and the silencers covering my hydraulics I was deadly silent, I crept through the base I begin to curse as I try to bring my radar up.

"I don't like the sound of that tone" Fowler sighs looking up at me.

"they put dampeners on, I can't see them on my radar" I admit with a growl of irritation. Fowler looks at the ceiling, cussing and closing his eyes, this just got much, much harder. I turn on my night vision, it is completely and utterly dark, meaning Fowler won't be able to see, the base has no windows to keep secrecy. My night vision could only reach a certain amount of ground, I wasn't able to see much until there was something right on top of me. I don't hear any footsteps yet, that is all I can rely on right now is my audio.

"hey, there is an air vent up there, I remember it, if you could give me a little boost I could go through there and do a little spy work for you" the agent offers.

"alright, but if you do, you stay completely and utterly silent. If they are right below you, don't move or even breath, our audio or hearing is far more stronger than yours" I whisper back he nods. I raise my hand up high and pull the grating off and give Fowler a little boost in.

"good luck my friend" I whisper up. I hear a muffled sound as the Agent begins to move through the vent. I try to calm down my venting, but I am literally blind to a point with a strong team of seven trying to hunt me down. And here I am trying to calm myself down. I move through the halls being dead silent, my audio open and listening for any small noise that may be trouble. I follow a long hallway, despite the pads on my pedes it feels like every step I take sounds like all my steps are echoed in a microphone down the hall. Precipitation forms on my armor, my body is overheating with fear, this causes more heat, hence, steam. My mind is squared away but the rest of my body is screaming at me to turn and run away. I finally get to the end of the overly large and long passageway, when clunky footsteps are heard, I swallow as they come closer to my location, I press myself against a wall and turn my cooling system off to suppress the noise. The footsteps slowly become louder, I press my servo against my mouth plates, I recognize those steps, they are Optimus' they finally halt to a stop. He is on the other side of the wall, if he turns he will spot me and the fight will be on. I stare at the corner where his head could pop out at, but instead he turns around and walks back the way he came. I slowly let a shaky breath out and look up at the ceiling, as the footsteps become more distant, I wait a bit then take the opposite hallway of Optimus and find myself out in the open in a very large mess hall. Not a good place to be I sneak my way to a wall and make a soft clink as my body hits the surface, this got someone's attention because next thing I know I am looking down the barrel of a charged weapon.


	22. Chapter 22

**wooh! chapter 22! yah, sorry it took so long, :p. yah and uh, just a warning this story is getting a little dark, nothing to crazy but, it is getting pretty intense, i am just warning you guys, the poll is still up on my profile page so go ahead and vote there! who should StormBlaze fall for? the twins and Bumblebee are not in that category for a reason! so yah R&R enjoy ;)**

* * *

My forearm slams the gun away as Smokescreen shoots, it hits the ceiling scattering debris. He punches me and catches me in the face, I receive an upper cut to the face and stumble back, I look at his weapon, a common EMP shot gun, two shots per click, time to reload can take up to 6-10 seconds. The quick stats that popped into my processor made me miss Ironhide all the more, he made sure I had my knowledge down when it came to weaponry. I block another swing a few more seconds go by as we continue to fight he charges up his gun again and I knock it away keeping track of time. I block a knee, dodge a swing, they were getting stronger and faster, their rage was doing this, I felt myself grow more powerful as my rage consumed me with the chip implant. I catch a mistake made by the junior Elite guard member and knock him down. More footsteps come to my location, I turn around and high tail it to an exit on the other side of the mess hall, I open the door to see Optimus and Elita there. I gulp a knot down calmly and begin to back up, the two commanders start to close in on me, I force my breathing to a calmer rhythm. A scream courses through my audio, it sounded like Miko! The distraction does not bode well for me, Optimus grips my throat cables and slams me into a wall, Elita calmly watches as the precious air is blocked to my cooling systems. I hold onto his hand and try to pry his fingers loose in a panic, I need air! my prying fingers turn into desperate clawing as I watch my creator's dark red eyes as he take pleasure in slowly ending my life. I vision flashes through my head:

_"change in plans slaves, bring Stormblaze and the children to me, so I can watch the light fade from their eyes in satisfaction myself"_ pit fragging no! I slam my fist in the crease of Optimus' arm making it bend and allowing me to land on the floor. I immediately start throwing punches, I have to get to Miko and the others, before it is too late! I bolt out of the mess hall back to the armory closing and locking the door to the mess hall behind me. getting to the door was hard in the dark but I finally got there, Bulkhead was almost done breaking through it, I run and jump landing a kick on his neck, which does didly squat I just practically jumped off of him. But I definitely gained his attention his massive angry form turns to me I gulp but clench my fists, he was not going to be an easy fight, no one on this team is going to be an easy fight, I am merely distracting them, I hear footsteps, multiple of them running in my direction I transform and charge Bulkhead, tires screeching on the hard floor as I slam the petal to the metal, before I can actually hit the large green mass I transform doing a summersault over him I slip through the small opening of the door, barely. The poor humans yelp but I calm them down with a hushed voice,

"It's going to be alright guys, I will get us out of this, I promise" they all are shaking, watching as Bulkhead continued to bust his way through the door, now he was shooting at it. I look around trying to find a plan, when a shadowed patch of wall catches my optics

"how long has that door been there?" as the ex-wrecker slams on the door again.

"uh this whole time!" Miko growled in a frenzied panic. Another slam on the door catches my attention as Bulkhead tries to bang through, now, with more possessed Autobots accompanying him.

"yah, so much for impenetrable" I sigh, I pick the humans up and run to the door on the other side of the room before the Autobot team discovered it, we rushed to it and I hit the controls running down the hall, the slamming on the other side stops, I take the time to conclude that they either got through and the chase is on, or they are going to try another approach, both bad. A disturbing idea comes to my processor, what if they caught the kids? They would kill them with slow torture, I could barely take it, even if they did survive the experience their memories would haunt their every thought. I quickly think over options to keep the children away from the Autobots, one appears, it has too many flaws but it is the only thing I can come up with.

"guys, I have an idea, you guys have to trust me," I beg as I continue to run with them clustered in fear in my hands. they are all unable to concentrate and are going into shock. Making things a little harder, I find a small isolated room, urging the humans to stay quiet as the many heavy metal footsteps fly by us. After their footfalls were far enough away I set the humans down.

"looks guys, I have an idea, how good are you guys at acting?" the three look up at me with unsure looks.

"let me rephrase that, can you guys play dead?" I raise an optic ridge. This gained me identical shrugs from all three, I give a vent when I hear small steps from above in the vents, I look up and prepare a weapon with my arm, I was use to small Decepticons spies like Ravage, Laserbeak or even frenzy, Rumble has tried to spy, he was too clunky and noisy. A human falls out of the vent, I catch Fowler with the hand that isn't transformed into a double barrel weapon.

"Bad news" he grumbled.

"oh, finally, all this good news is killing me" I roll my eyes with sarcasm, (this was not appreciated by the special agent.)

"you know? All you teenagers are the same" Fowler glared.

"anyway, lay on the bad news my little spy" I order with a hint of amusement, Fowler ignores this and carries on his report.

"Megatron, Starscream and that creepy faceless con are here"

"great. By the way that's Soundwave" I say grimly keeping my senses open and gun powered.

"Fowler look, I need you to get out of here, they aren't as interested with you as they are with the kids and I" I eye the door again.

"I need to take the kids with me" he points out, I shake my helm though.

"can't the hunt would just simply resume" I sigh.

"I have an idea, that will get them off their tails for good" I rumble.

"are you sure?" Fowler asked looking at me suspiciously.

"afterwards you can meet up with them" I promise. Fowler gives me a last suspicious look before he finally nods in agreement, I set my hand down for him and he climbs on, I raise my hands back to the vent and listen to him crawl away before sighing.

"you guys ready?" I query despite the hesitation I transform and let them in my cab and took off after the door opened.

The dark lord and his two high ranking commanders trailed him as he roamed the halls, he followed the processor dead Autobots that were now hunting down their loved ones. The sound of screeching tires on the hard floor gained his attention he began to walk over to the sound, for some reason, he couldn't detect the young femme or any of his soldiers, not even his high ranking soldiers which were right next to him. Megatron began to walk towards a commanding femme's voice, what him and his men walked into was a shock. the Autobot spy was holding her gun at the three human which were in her other hand, she made optic contact with him for a moment but immediately turned it back.

"don't think I won't do it" she said her audio had a daring tone to it, she didn't look panicked at all, unlike the humans in her grip they were doing their best to squirm out of her grip.

"StormBlaze what are you doing?" the oldest human male gasped.

"shut it humans!" she hissed. This only made Megatron wish she would of joined the Decepticon ranks, but she was rebellious and worst of all cunning and resourceful, something he could not have amongst his ranks.

"do it" Starscream chuckled. Megatron looked at the femme who only gave a dark look at Starscream before setting the three down, they began to run, but before they could make it very far, the femme raised her weapon and took a massive shot striking all three humans. This shocked everyone, the Decepticon scanned the humans the Autobots followed their lead, they were indeed dead, burns covered their flesh and radiation invaded their sensors.

"one problem now, you have no more hostages" Starscream pointed out. The femme didn't seem to mind she looked at everyone with acceptance, she knew she was doomed.

"beat her senseless my minions" Megatron sneered, the Autobots fought, although it was one femme the battle still lasted a few minute the Autobots finally surrounded her to a corner and began to beat her until she was immobile, but still alive and awake just too weak to do anything, she began to growl and moan with pain, energon came from her mouth, she was beaten to a point where her cooling pipes were cracked and allowed energon to flow into her intake.

"keep her alive, I would like to have some fun with her before we kill her" Megatron chuckled darkly. The mind washed bots back off and Megatron looked at the weak defenseless femme, she looked up at him, coughing more energon up and gasped her fists clenched when he came into her view, she lightly gurgled something at him, probably a curse which only brought him amusement and satisfaction, then he walked to Optimus who stood at attention, red optics gleaming with hate.

"that's right prime, I am going to hack her, and make it as painful as I possibly can" Optimus raised a hand trying to attack, but Soundwave controlled his actions.

"just remember prime, I couldn't of done this without your help" he lied. Optimus' frame gave a short shake while he tried to fight the control, it wasn't nearly enough though.

_"Knockout, ground bridge" _he snapped the order, he wanted to get to his hacking, getting the information, he would enjoy putting disturbing images into her brain while he did it. The ground bridge appeared, he walked over the femme and lifting her and throwing her uncaringly over his shoulder. Causing her to gasp and cough out more energon.

"just wait femme, even if I don't get the information I need, I will enjoy breaking you, your mind, spirit, faith, I will fill your head with so many images, pain and memories you will try to do anything to end your own pathetic life" he growled.

"this will teach you to defy me" the bridge appeared, Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons

walked through, Megatron couldn't wait to try out his new toy.


	23. Chapter 23

**ok, chapter 23, woot! so um, this chapter is pretty dark, i don't recommend it for the weak hearted, non the less it is a necessary chapter! Poll is still up! I would also love some reviews! enjoy! ;) **

* * *

I did not appreciate my wake up call, although I have had worse, a punch to my already damaged tank did not feel very good. All of my systems were in a lock up, I was in a lot of pain, I couldn't move no matter what. Anytime I even so much as flinched a warning would pop up, my vocal processor was wheezing along with my ventilation system. I was beaten senseless, I online my optics and look up helplessly at Megatron, he gives me an impatient snarl to online. I want to fall back into recharge just in spite of him; I was fully charged and ready to get up, but I heard his sick, hush tone before he threw me over his shoulder and walked into the space bridge, I was immobile, in serious pain, my mind was groggy from said pain and lack of energon and my main frame was putting my body into shock, it sucked, I didn't have the slightest clue what was going on, nothing is processing right. I was set on a table, shutters racked my frame, every time I try to circulate air stray energon gets in the way and I am only allowed to cough and gasp. I am harshly set on an examination table I might've seen one of the bots when we came in but I don't know. Megatron comes up from behind me, and opens the port in the back of my head, I try to shake him off but again, I am going into shock, I even tried to yell at him but that just came out as pitiful gasps. I feel a light buzz at the back of my helm, I know that aft hooked up to me, now, the mental fight is on, how long will I be able to last before he broke me? make me so mentally unstable it would get to the point where I try to extinguish my own spark? Let's find out! Unfortunately.

Jack moaned as he sat up, his clothes were a little tattered his skin a little red from burns, and the impact from the landing hurt, he gasped as he sat up. He got the courage to open his eyes, in his dreams after getting knocked out he dreamed that he was being chased by Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. He also dreamed that StormBlaze fought them, her cries sounded so real, the human shivered with remembrance. Miko groaned and began to stir, Raff followed suit.

"what happened?" Miko whined

"I think StormBlaze used a round that was fake or something" Jack answered

"oh, I think I remember Bulkhead talking about that, he called it a blank round, said she used it on Ratchet as a prank" the girl rubbed her head and winced.

"come on, this place gives me the creeps, let's move and find Fowler" Jack sighed.

Yah, so not only was the horrible feeling of being hacked forced into my processor, but now I get memories and desires from Megatron's own mainframe. One was when he went through the massacres, every detail, every youngling this fragger killed, it was played out in my processor, some of them I even knew growing up too! I flinched every time his sword cut across a femme or youngling or even sparkling's armor, the screams, Primus, the screams were spark wrenching, some calling for a mech creator or a spark mate, others begging to be spared or for their child to be spared or just the screams of pain as they slowly got butchered was enough to want to rip your audio receptors out. Or when he tortured other Autobots to get them to talk, some of the torture techniques some of the cons did was so vile, like snapping digits off, cutting limbs off slowly, rearranged vital components, killed their families and friends in front of them slowly. I could go on, it was a living nightmare, something you wish was just myth or legend because it was just so bad and horrendous. I begged for it to stop, but when I wouldn't let down my firewalls and allow Megatron to look at my data and information he would just send another wave of memories and desires through the connection. You think his memories were bad? I won't even whisper one of his desires, they are so sick, but it is getting to the point where I can't tell which is a desire and which is a memory I fight them, but gain no ground. I want to rip myself apart, all the physical and mental torture was making me so sick, I don't know how much more I can take, I wish he would just finish me. He disconnects from me leaving me shuttering and whimpering, I online my optics to see his horribly familiar optics.

"you are indeed a tough femme, a whole day of this and you haven't let down any of your firewalls, but no matter, I enjoy a good challenge" he mocked with a cruel smile. Yah? Well good for you! Usually I would too but in the case? Not so much! I give small gasps as more shutters rack my frame,

"make it go away" I whisper to myself and any ease droppers in the room. I choke on more energon as it blocks passageways, I can't breathe, I can't move and now I can't think. All I can do is recharge and wait for Megatron to come back, to bring all the memories back again.

Raff looked around the desert, he didn't know how they were going to make it out of there, but they would have to think of something fast, what if Bee found them? Raff knew Bee would rather take a hit from an energon round than hurt them, but he couldn't control himself, it wasn't his decision. After both encounters of seeing Bee act that way, it was becoming very real to Raff, it was scaring him, he shot at him when he was in a chopper. Raff choked up with the memory, but he was going to figure out what was wrong and he was going to help his best friend, Miko and Jack would be at his side! First they just needed to figure out how to get a hold of agent Fowler and then they could formulate a plan. Everything will be ok and will go back to normal, he just knew it!

I give a strained scream as the final images of the memory go through my processor, in my mind, I struggled to get to a family unit. It was that kind of vision where you run as fast as you can but don't move. I reached out for them, but Megatron got to them first ending their lives swiftly with some rounds, this is the umpth family I haven't been able to help, being a soldier all my life and helping bots of all sizes and types is what I was programmed to do, not being able to follow your programming was terrible, they needed me and I can't be there. At least this family died quickly, Megatron didn't kill them slowly like he did with other family units. Energon flows to my eyes, I don't have the energy or strength to cry, just let energon flow from my optics. I choke back a sob, as I watch their armor go gray, Primus this was horrible, each vision and memory gets worse and worse. Finally I am able to see out of my own optics as Megatron stops and disconnects, I would sigh with relief but after what I just saw, not even the disconnection could make me feel better.

"fine, since you refuse to be a good little Autobot, maybe some of my newly acquired friends can give me assistance" son of a glitch!

"Optimus, why don't you show your creation some persuasion?" when I get out of this, I am going to beat you so hard Megatron, your great, great, Grand sparklings are going to have permanent dents on their helms! Oh wait, no sane femme would mate with you in the first place! I look up at Optimus with exhausted Optics. I wince as I shift a little, preparing myself, he grabs me by my Servos and lifts me with one arm I gasp and my air hitches. I am thrown over his shoulder and I cry out on the hard impact but bite back anything else after that, man I hurt so bad! It was going to be added on now! I am brought down the halls, I don't try to reason with Optimus or anything, he is too far gone, even if I could talk I don't think it would have done me much good. He brings me to a very large cell where the rest of the Autobots are and tosses me in I bite back another yelp as I hit the hard surface of the cell. The equivalent to human adrenaline kicks in and I scramble to the nearest wall but that is all I can muster. They all surround me, I get kicked, punched, slammed, swatted. My optic broke, a lot of my armor is missing, I am begging Primus to take me, I want to be done, I can't take the pain anymore, I am over the edge of my breaking point, even if I make it out of this alive, I won't be able to trust anyone on this team anymore, not even Optimus or Elita, I will be scared for the rest of my existence, I won't be able to work well with anyone, me being here will be pointless, for me and for them. I can't move everything is numb, the last stage of shock, except I can't even see anything anymore. A cell door opens, I flinch as the harsh order comes over the kicks and punches being laid down on my body.

"alright enough!" I hear some footsteps come to me and my helm is lifted.

"you must need energon" Megatron observed in a sick manor. I didn't want it, I wanted to be permanently offlined, but he forced it down my throat, I choked on it. It became so bad that I blacked out. The second I did a light illuminated me, I was begging to be dead, I didn't want to wake up in that state again, I would give anything to leave.

"StormBlaze, you must use your second gift" his voice called. That statement made me so mad, what gift could help me now? A magical healing power? A power that would fix processors? Primus never made things that easy.

"please, don't make me go back down their Primus" I whispered calmly. My spark was thrumming weakly, I still couldn't feel my limbs, I don't even know how I was speaking to him right now, it must all be in my head.

"use your second and last ability you can fix this, then, they can help you get through all the horror you have seen" Primus promised. I shook my head stubbornly.

"even with their help, I can't forget or get through those memories, they are so awful" I shuttered as a few memories flash through my processor.

"you can, but not alone, even with your loved ones it will be hard, but if you try to get through it alone like you usually do, you won't make it, you will be driven into insanity" he calmly added, he was really ticking me off.

"why are you making me suffer like this? What did I do? Why must I go through this all?" this question wasn't answered because I woke up in a medical berth, some of me was repaired, but just enough to keep me uncomfortable and online. My energon levels were still low.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" I hear Knockout chuckle. I could barely move my helm to look at him, pit I could barely vent! I offline my optics, let me sleep forever, leave the real cruel world behind. I almost went back into recharge but then I heard the door open, Megatron was coming back in, he was going to slam me again with more memories, but this time I won't be able to last.


	24. Chapter 24

**yay! I give you guys Chapter 24! It is long! ;) Please Read, Review and check out that Poll on my page! enjoy peeps!**

* * *

**3 days later**

Blackness, that's all I see, that's all I feel, I have been in shock, a memory or two will come and haunt me, I simply scuttle into a corner at the far reaches of my self-conscious and beg it to stop. Sometimes the memory will be bad enough where I will online for a brief second screaming, but my frame can't handle the stress and I just fall back into the depths of my nightmares. Primus keeps telling me to use my second ability, but he won't give me any hints as to what it is! Besides I haven't been able to think in the past days, what has felt like years! So I float in the nothingness, shivering, begging, even crying at times. I hate the feeling of feeling helpless and weak, to feel like rolling over and surrendering is the only way, but I will not let my firewalls down, they are my main focus, I just keep telling myself that I will be rescued and saved. But in reality, I know I won't, I am just waiting for Megatron to push me until I die but that dirt bag has been smart enough to give me maintenance, only enough so I stay online, I am suffering. I choke again, every time I try to vent I choke, everything in my frame is thrown to pit. A bright light gleams out of nothingness, I look at it with anger, it is Primus, here to yell at me the same thing he has been the past 4 days.

"it is time to get up, today you will get away from this place and help your creators, brother and team" he said firmly.

"for the umfth time, I can't even online let alone move and fight! Wait, what do you mean brother?" I growl, a cough racks me, I grip my throat cables and wince.

"I tire of this, get ready to advance" he orders.

"I have too many questions, who is my brother and how am I even supposed to fix them? I don't know the first thing about the processor!" I point out angrily.

"remember your first gift?" he asks

"yah, but how is that supposed to help me? or my brother that you just suddenly like to tell me about? How do I help them?" I look down again and shiver.

"memories are very powerful" he states.

"gee, I haven't noticed, they're only tearing me apart from the inside out" I cough again energon is spurted up, I wipe it away and try to clear my pipes.

"who is my brother Primus?" I ask more impatiently .

"why Bumblebee, have you not felt the bond? You let that one through, but you deny your creator's bond" Primus says grimly, he grows lighter.

Just like that the light fades and I wake up on the table, which for some reason has grown in size… a lot. I look down at my servos to see they are not my metal servos, they are organic! Like the human hands. I feel my torso then my tan arms in wonder, warm squishy armor, what was the term? Oh yah skin. I wear a baggy hoody and dark gray jeans with black boots that had the word ugg on them. I felt free of pain, but I have to remind myself of my mission, to get to my team and relieve them of mind control. I look down at the table, first mission: how the frag am I supposed to get down? I take a vent then jump doing a roll, pulses of pain course through my back as I roll, but they are minor and weak, I run for the opening. Second mission: how do I open the door when I can't reach the fragging controls, Just my luck, Knockout comes into the room, I slip my hood on and slide out the door behind him. I run down the halls as an angry medic yells down them wondering where his 'patient' went, I smirk and run, wishing I could transform and go much faster. I turn the corner, where did Optimus take me that one day? A horrible shiver claws up my spinal struts as I remember that beating, I am running right into it. I stop for a second as fear courses through me, I shake my head, no time for this! I continue down the hall I believe Optimus brought me through, then I hit the cell door and sigh, well, here goes! I look up at the wall and wonder about my abilities as a human, I climb up the side of the door as much as I can, then jump to the key pad barley hitting the right button, the door whizzes open and I run into it making it down to the ground and jumping in just in time for it to close again. there are all the bots, di-energized and fading, I run to them, Optimus first and climb his shoulder to get a better seat near his head. I plant my hands on his foreplate and concentrate, I flood his mind with a bunch of good memories, I can feel them going through his processor quickly, I hear a pop and my optic shudders snap open, more pops occur, from the other Autobots, controlled fear takes over, because that pop didn't sound good. Some of the Autobots weakly online, I jump off Optimus in a hurry. **Crap! I woke them up! **I won't last a milli-cycle of a beating like my true form can. I coward towards the door, "**Primus? I know you're there! Help me!" **my run speeds up as I hear Optimus power up and start to come out of his haze, "**think of your other form, you true Cybertronian form**," he responds, without thinking, I do just that. Regretting it. I become my normal self but fall into stasis and shock the second I return to my original form, forgetting in my frenzy that my frame is destroyed from days of beatings. My world goes black.

Raff, Jack and Miko sit in the Autobot base, Raff has been trying to track the Decepticon warship, he knew that's where they will be. It has been 4 days since that horrible day in the abandoned military base, the humans have been skipping school and staying late trying to figure out how to find them and trying to figure out what to do if they do indeed find them. Everyone except maybe Fowler have been having nightmares from the base, especially poor Miko, she told Jack and Raff that the image of Bulkhead trying to break through the door to get to them to hurt them has haunted her, he made it through a very thick and solid door, only proving how strong and dangerous he can be if he wants to be. Jack remembers seeing Arcee aim at the plane that he was in and take it down, not only did he have survivor's guilt because of all the soldiers that lost their lives, if Miko didn't sneak them off of the plane he would've been dead as well. Everyone watches the monitor with exhausted eyes, they have been eating very little due to the stress, the burns from the blank rounds still sat on their skin, they weren't as bad but it was still hard to explain to their parents. Raff plants a hand on his head with stress, he was nowhere close to giving up, but his spirit was slowly disappearing. Eight figures show up on the screen awaking the dozing Jack and Miko, the children look at the screen with disbelief.

_"Optimus to base" _everyone hears blare off the screen.

"Optimus?" all the humans gawk, hope returning to their eyes.

_"hello, we request an immediate ground bridge"_ he sounded like he was under heavy fire which could only mean everyone was under heavy fire. But the kids simply look at the computer with suspicion, StormBlaze said the bots were ordered to bring them back to the Decepticon base.

"prove your Optimus Prime" Miko ordered.

_"excuse me Miko?" _Optimus' voice sounded strained and confused.

"prove it is really you Optimus!" Raff all but begged. There was a silence everyone knew Optimus was probably confused, they wanted to believe it was him, but they had to make sure.

_"please, StormBlaze is damaged severely, if we don't get her back to base quickly she won't make it, I don't have time for these games" _this got each person's undivided attention. Miko and Jack looked at Raff.

"let him through, we will just have to risk it" Jack tenses, Raff nods and runs to the spacebridge and hits the controls opening the ground bridge. Ratchet and Optimus run through first carrying a heavily damaged Stormblaze followed by Elita, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen. All the humans tense as they enter prepared to run in case they were tricked, but to their relief all the bots had their usual blue eyes.

Optimus rushes Stormblaze's limp form into the med bay, and carefully lays her down; he examines her, what happened to her? Did the Decepticons do this to her? Elita and Ratchet followed him where the medic got down to work immediately, welding and repairing the frame.

"What is with this femme in getting hurt?" the old CMO growled.

After Hours of work Stormblaze was repaired. Ratchet attempted to online her to get the details of what happened, why they woke up on the Decepticon war ship and what happened to her. Her systems began to hum to life and Optimus and Elita waited patiently for her to come back online, her Optics flickered on and she gasped, Elita, Optimus and Ratchet inched closer. Stormblaze laid optics on them and her Spark went into a panicked frenzy she immediately scurried away from them throwing her hands up in a defensive manor. Ratchet ran to her to calm her down, gripping her wrists, she squirmed and kept saying 'no' tremors consumed her as Ratchet firmly told her to calm down. She finally breaks away from him and curls up at the corner of her medical berth, whispering many things under her breath. This made everyone very nervous, what happened? StormBlaze curls up tighter and shakes, everyone, even Ratchet is stuck on what to do, why is Storm so scared? Elita approaches her and lightly puts her servos on StormBlaze's arm Storm doesn't make any sudden movements or any movements for that matter.

"I just did a mild scan on her central processor, she is in shock" the medic gasps. Optimus gazes at her in worry, Elita looks horrified and carefully embraces Storm and plants her chin on her shoulder, rocking her lightly. Optimus cautiously walks up to her and plants his Servo gently on her deltoid armor.

"Storm, can you please tell us what happened? Why we were in the Decepticon warship and what happened to you?" Storm let out another shudder before snapping out of her trance, she swallowed a knot.

"you don't remember?" she choked, energon running to her optics. She finally looks up at Optimus, her golden optics looked sad and scared and then empty, devoid of life. Making his Parental programming kick in, it was to protect his spark mate and creation from any danger, Optimus did his best to not let it kick in fully, otherwise he wouldn't let anyone near either of them, friend or foe. He placed his Servo on her faceplates looking deep into her optics, another shudder racked her form and she looked away.

"can you please explain Storm?" Elita whispered.

"someone must've gotten into the base" she started but had to stop for a second. The three older Autobots turned to each other with confusion then back at the youngling who was staring down blankly at the ground in front of her. Elita lightly shook her and she came back into reality again and gave an unsteady vent.

"they planted the chips into your processors" everyone in the room gasped.

"what did we do? Did we hurt anyone?" Elita's kept her fear at bay, but Optimus could still feel it, he sent waves of assurance through their bond.

"you attacked a military base, but I got most of the soldiers evacuated" she assured. This made Elita more agitated.

"how many did we kill?" Optimus caught the 'most' in Storm's sentence.

"there was a half-filled carrier that Arcee shot down" Storm looked back at Optimus with empty Optics again.

"why were we ordered to kill the soldiers?" Optimus inquired. His daughter shrugged before saying:

"Megatron said he wanted to get rid of the pests in this area so they could stop ruining his plans" she coughed and Elita's grip got a little tighter on her.

"what happened to you?" Ratchet asked with a bit of irritation.

"the cons caught me hiding out in the base and jumped me, there were too many of them, Megatron-" her venting hitched and everything in her frame tightened with fear she exhaled and continued.

"he cornered me with Soundwave and Starscream and they gave me a fight for my money, again, then Megatron brought me to their warship" Optimus didn't know for sure if she was telling the truth, she would be the type to hide things from the team and him so they wouldn't feel the guilt. The future would be able to tell though.


	25. Chapter 25

**wow chapter 25! this story is now 60 pages on document word! O. O, not, not my longest story, but still that is pretty dang long! reviews please! The poll is still open but at the rate I am writing at I don't know how much longer it will be open for, so please go and vote! enjoy peeps! **

* * *

I can stay focused for a remainder of 5 seconds before my train of thought is sucked into a memory of Megatron's or mine from the past 4 days. I feel (as the human term is) ADD, Optimus lightly pries at our severed bond, I don't have the spark to let him in and I lacked the concentration. I only get sucked into a memory again and the mental fight to keep my sanity rages on, I also fight on, I won't be defeated that easily.

"do you mind me asking StormBlaze? What did Megatron do to you after he brought you back to the ship?" I snap out of another daze and look up at the medic. I did not want to tell them I got hacked, they would probably freak out, hacking into another's processor was a very big no-no.

"I guess the beating shook me up more than I thought" I lied, again, for the third time in the past few minutes.

"but the last time they fought you, you weren't this shaken up, not even close" Elita pointed out, I gained a suspicious look from Optimus, I felt like a youngling that just got caught doing something stupid like eating too much sweet energon and trying to lie about it.

"because I only got a day of that, not four" I grumbled the last bit with a sigh.

"we were under that control for four days? The cons must've made us do something more" Ratchet was now mirroring Optimus' suspicious look except he looked less fatherly.

"well I was unconscious most of the time, so I could've missed some stuff" like for say, keeping you around to beat me as "motivation" to give him Autobot Intel? Everything stiffens and some of those brutal memories body slam me I curl back up and offline my optics, squirming uncomfortably.

"StormBlaze, are you lying to me?" holly crap, Optimus just gave me the scary father toned lecture voice, I thought Ironhide was the only one that was able to pull that off with me! I was wrong!

"no, I am not" just telling him half-truths, no harm.

"I consider half-truths under the category of a lie" son of a fragging glitch, I consider reading processors under the category of freaky.

"look at my optics StormBlaze, what did Megatron do to you?" damn, lying would be much harder to his face, maybe I could spill the beans on this and this only. I look up at my dad with an unintentional kicked Cyberpup's face, making his expression go back to just pure worry, that breaks my nerve, I can't tell him what Megatron did to me.

"nothing, the beating was it" I assured and looked away again, burying my foreplate back into my knee plating and arms guilt came to my thoughts.

"you've been lying a lot Storm" Elita placed right off the bat, she wasn't going to be as nice as Optimus with this, Elita knew me well, even if she didn't I have seen her interrogate she has sharp instincts, Instead of answering I just get up.

"I am going to train" before anyone else can say anything I rush to the training room, speeding down the halls past my newly discovered brother to the training room. The second I set pede into it I rush for the nearest wall, climbing rapidly ignoring any small warnings stating my systems were getting overworked, the pain is a distraction. I immediately jump the beams to the far side of the training room and hide on the tallest beam in the room, sitting there, I couldn't train, my thoughts overwhelmed me from every direction, I would end up falling. I hear pursuing pedes.

"StormBlaze! Please come back down! We need to know what happened!" I hear Elita. Not a chance in the pit will I let them catch me again, I had nothing to lose when they pursued me last, now I held precious information to them I turned my cooling system off and calmed my systems down so their sensors wouldn't be able to detect me.

"this game again?" Elita growled angrily, what was she talking about? A memory of them hunting me down in the military base hits me, when Elita and Optimus found me, how Optimus gripped my throat cables, and slammed me against a wall, planning to offline me, what if that happened again? I cough out a small fearful cry. Despite the volume of the outburst, Optimus heard me and came right below me, looking up.

"Stormblaze you are straining yourself" he called up.

"Please for the sake of yourself, tell us what happened" why can't they leave me alone? Talking about it will just make it worse!

"Because it doesn't concern you! It happened to me! I will get through it!" Scarp, I was putting myself in an uncomfortable position.

"if it concerns you, it concerns Elita and I" he argued, I can tell hints of anger and frustration were coming into his voice, but he kept it at bay.

"and why, might I ask is that? What happened to me has nothing to do with the war" I growled back.

"because you are my soldier, I care for what happens to you" I put the back of my helm against a support behind me I was still hidden from him.

"well what about Elita?" I countered looking back up at the bare ceiling, I hear Elita scramble up after me and my defensive systems kick in, overriding everything so I can run quickly and get away.

"Because I am your mother, Optimus and I are you creators" this feeds my anger, me being this angry equals me snapping bad things that I will regret in the future.

"oh I know that, does my brother know he has a spark sister? Or the fact his creators are right under his nasal sensors?" all movement freezes, and I immediately want to bite my glossa off with guilt.

"what brother?" Elita asks, I can tell she isn't lying, I know her too well now for her to just lie about something like that, especially with something this serious.

"How do you know of your brother?" Optimus asks. I swallow a kink in my throat. I book it to the exit relieved no one was following me, I needed to get out of here, I needed to drive, I need to be alone. I hit the ground and floor it for the exit of the base, jumping and transforming accelerating out of the base quickly, moving at deadly speeds to get away, feeling the stress and some fear melt away on the road behind me. I traveled to the place Bumblebee and I spoke, when my problems seemed miniscule compared to now, I climb quickly and land turning on a signal dampener and transforming to sit on the rocks. Looking helplessly up at the clouds, Optimus knew about Bumblebee, but Elita doesn't? how is that possible? For Optimus to not know about me was one thing, but the only way Elita wouldn't know of Bumblebee is if Optimus had a sparkling with another femme, he wouldn't do that. Then again a lot of the unbelievable has been happening, no, this is Optimus we are talking about, I feel the bond between my creators tug at me, I ignore both of them. They pry again together, this time with more force, it was hard to block them, but my anger and fear gave me strength, I've never had a bond, I wouldn't know how to control it, what it if my memories came to the surface uncontrollably? I would reveal everything! I can't risk it, they would let this pass soon, as long as I keep up my charade, I can get past Megatron's memories, I just have to stay strong! I sit on the rocks in despair, knowing that these memories were going to tear me apart, it wasn't a matter of if, it was a matter of when. My processor tries to put me back into a stasis because of all the mental and physical strain, I override the protocols with little motivation, I would be a sitting duck up here in stasis lock. Optimus and Elita give another attempt to get a bond through to me together but my desire to not have a functional bond with them was strong, all my emotions at once collided building my mental wall, sealing myself off more than ever. I looked up at the harsh earth sun, watching it as it sets for the day, I was up on the rocks for hours gazing at the sun, and did my best not to go insane with my everlasting mental battle. The sun finally touched down and made the clouds glow with pink and light reds, earth was beautiful I take in a full vent and release it, my life just got a little harder, I won't be able to run forever I accept this so I give a sigh and make my way down the rocks. Transforming and burn rubber down the road back to base, to face my poor creators, I am not looking forward to this at the slightest. The ride was way to short I make it to the base more quickly than I wanted, the doors open and I screech in and transform, I hear a small voice and look at the kids who look terrible, they all have small black marks under their eyes, they are thinner than the last time I saw them and the burns from my blank round didn't help them, thank Primus for Megatron's stupidity about blank rounds and signal dampeners.

"wow you guys alright?" I silently walk over and plant a servo on the rail.

"not really no, we have been skipping school, getting no sleep and no food sounds good to an upset stomach" Miko grumbled as her and the guys made their way over to me.

"want me to get Ratchet to check you out?" I felt bad, if they said yes, they wouldn't know what they just got themselves into, they all shook their heads.

"no, we just need to get this weight off of us, can we go somewhere to talk?" Jack asked, I needed to talk with my creators, but the kids need me, I can't leave them hanging like this. I plant my servos on the platform they stood on and let them hop on, once they are on the ground, I transform and let them hop in, the exit opens again as I lightly take off and gain speed.

"what's biting at you?" I probe as we hit the road and I gain more speed and make my way back to the rocks, making sure I wasn't being followed, my signal dampeners are still on so no one could track me through radar.

"we haven't been able to face any of our guardians, did you tell Optimus what happened?" Jack spilled the beans.

"no, I told them they raided a military base and that Arcee shot down a C-17, that was it" the rock continues to get closer, I am going maybe 90, nothing too harsh, the kids seemed to be used to my speedy addiction.

"should we keep it quiet that they chased us? We all have been having nightmares about the chase on the abandoned military base" Raff puts his head to the back of the headrest of my passenger seat with misery.

"I am, to protect them, if you let me, I will help you get through your night terrors, I helped a lot of Cybertronian veterans with their mental sicknesses" I offer as we hit the rocks, I just park below it, it was dark and the colors on my chassis were made to blend in with the night.

"if you help us, we will keep the secret" Miko promised, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, until Jack asked this question, my air hitched yet again.

"what happened to you after we got knocked out Storm?" Jack laid his hands on the steering wheel as he leaned forward in the seat.

"nothing, Megatron and his clowns just rustled me up a bit is all" I promise as I give my engine a little rev with annoyance then let it settle with agitation.

"but when Optimus brought you back to base, you were torn to shreds, I barely recognized you" Jack pointed out making me lightly wince, I didn't want to tell them what happened, I didn't want pity and I didn't want them to fear their guardians even more than they already do.

"yah, I smart mouthed Megatron a few times, made him very angry so he slammed me down and sent his higher command guys on me" I rev my engine with anger to add effect, they couldn't after all see my face. I settle on my axels, a habit I picked up from Sunstreaker when he didn't want to talk to anyone, man I wish those guys were here, they could make me laugh until my tanks felt like it was going to make me purge.

"that doesn't seem right, they did so much damage to you and they beat you when they had the whole Autobot squad behind them? Megatron always likes it when others do his dirty work" Scrap, these guys are worse than my creators! I guess I will have to share my story with them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! sorry it took a little longer than usual and the fact I updated so late :P but I would like to thank: DaleJr.88 for being my first review! made my day to see that! the poll is still up you guys, so please feel free to drop by my home page and cast a vote, please review and enjoy this Chapter! ;)**

* * *

"so, they did all that damage to you? Not Megatron" I give a sigh at Jack's question, I didn't want to admit it, but my memories could never allow me to forget, I give a thick vent through my air filter.

"yes, Megatron thought that if my family and team did that to me then that would be motivation to give him precious Intel, truthfully it really did the opposite" I remained in my car mode, not wanting to attract passer byers.

"come on, let's get back to base, I have to talk to my creators" I give a light rev of my engine the kids surround me and I open my butterfly wing doors so they can hop in, once they settled I pull a U-turn and go to base, I pull into the doors feeling cooled off and much better. The ride back was speedy and quiet, I would let them talk when they wanted to, unless I could sense things are getting out of Servo and they are just trying to be strong. They are human civilians, their minds are fragile and from my point of view nothing is wrong with that, war has destroyed my processor's innocents. They get out and I transform, pedesteps are heard and I look up at my creators as they come into the communication's room, I put my helm down with guilt I hope I didn't mess things up, I've had a tendency of doing that a lot lately.

"we need to speak with you and Bumblebee" Optimus gave a soft look at the kids and I knew he didn't want to make a scene, I watch as Optimus summons Bumblebee over comm, I slowly make my way towards them, we all go up in the elevator and let me tell you, it was awkward! More guilt consumes my frame, I press my lip plates together and twitch my door wings with my overflowing anxiety. A large Servo is placed on my shoulder , I look up to see Prime's soft gaze, promising me that there is nothing to be frightened of, not that I was frightened of course. I give a soft smile up to him telling him I understand, the doors of the elevator open and we step out, Bumblebee is already waiting, he gives a smile through his optics and nods. I come out of the elevator with our creators and make my towards him, doing everything in my power not to run to him. I wanted to open our bond so badly, but Bee had to participate in my 'motivational' poundings, if even the smallest things slipped through, I would never hear the end of it. I stand beside the bright yellow scout we both twitch our door wings, he seemed excited to see Prime, Elita and I until he saw all the serious expressions. But, he kept his good spirits up, I'll give him credit for that, Optimus confronts Bumblebee and Elita stands beside me gripping me around my broad shoulder plating affectionately, as she regarded Bumblebee, who now looked a little uncomfortable. He turned his attention to Optimus as he spoke.

"Bumblebee, I have been your guardian for a long time now" Optimus held a calm soothing façade, but I could tell he was nervous.

"But it has not only been because you are one of the few surviving younglings" he continued keeping optic with the confused scout. Instead of continuing with his speech I could feel him opening up his creator's bond with Bumblebee the scout curiously and hesitantly accepted it.

"you're my creator Optimus? But, why haven't you told me?" he beeped with a sad octave.

"to keep you safe" Optimus promised, he sounded pained.

"it is true, when even my closest friends knew about StormBlaze a Decepticon took her and used her against me" I could feel her gaze but I didn't look back. It was a silent apology, but it was unneeded, I end my staring competition with the ground and look at her.

"I was forced to give her to Chromia and Ironhide, Optimus only had two options Bumblebee, keep your relationship a secret or give you up, both very hard but necessary options" she vented, I could feel the bond at the very end of my consciousness, both creators were sending apologies to Bumblebee and I and to each other. Bee sent forgiveness to them I just gave them physical nods instead, I would have to join the bond in order to show my emotions.

"so you're my sister Stormblaze?" I look at my yellow spark brother.

"I am Bee" I smile, he was a cool bot, I have heard news about his bravery leading up to his audio box getting ripped out.

"why can't I feel your side of the bond?" he tilted his helm. I give a vent,

"I have never had a bond, Ninja bots are used to working alone so I felt no need for even friendship bonds" I quickly but smoothly cover myself. Elita snorts picking out my poor excuse, I bite my lower lip plate.

"you don't know how to control a bond, anything that you can't control you aren't comfortable with and your memories that you refuse to share with us may slip" Elita raised a ridge, I was caught, Optimus looked at me thoughtfully, I wipe my face with my servos, I really have to stop hanging out with this femme.

"yah Storm, what did happen up there?" Bee bleeped.

"nothing happened Bee" I sighed as I turned around and made my way to the elevator, but a small yellow hand stops me from continuing.

"but you were mutilated!" Bee exclaimed, the one bad thing about having a brother was that I had one more bot to worry about me.

"Megatron and his clowns" I guarantee, still not making optic contact with him, I was getting irritated, getting asked these questions was bad enough the first time. Memories of getting thrown into the cell and getting kicked by every member of this team rushed my memory and then getting chassis slammed by someone while all my systems were barley online already brought agony to me I lightly grip my arms. suppressing a shudder.

"just please leave it alone guys, I don't want to talk about it" I say half-heartedly, barley aware of my surroundings due to the harsh flashbacks.

"we understand, we will give you time, but to a point, something making you that mentally strained is not good for anyone" and when that day comes, I will be ready, I just need to think of a cover for the thrashings. I will tell them the bit where I got hacked that'll make more sense and telling my family that part will get a lot of weight off my shoulder plating, roughly one quarter of it, the other three being chased around that creepy, abandoned, human military base, getting beaten and the long chase to the base. I give a nod, but my chassis is still turned towards the elevator, I go down alone so Bumblebee can spend time with our creators, I was relieved immensely that the spotlight was off of me, the only time and can do well under that much attention was when I was in command of my squad back on Cybertron. I freeze, they were going to be here in a little over a couple human weeks now, after that huge fiasco? This is going to be very interesting. I lean my helm back and let out a stressed hiss, the doors open and a make my way out of them, not really paining attention to my surroundings due to my large helm ache, I rub my servos on my temples. They have been getting worse, I need to figure out how to either suppress the memories or control them or something! I can't keep going on like this. I almost body check Bulkhead while walking and holding my helm, memories of him coming into my berthroom and fighting him flashed, I snap out of it when he speaks to me.

"hey kid, you alright?" he casks as kindly as he can muster, I look at him.

"yah Bulk, just tired is all" I keep one servo on my helm as it starts to pulse, my mind over matter suppresses most of the pain.

"maybe you should speak to Ratchet about that?" I suggests, in turn I raise a ridge.

"thought we had this conversation Bulkhead" I point out with real amusement at the green bot.

"right, it's weird, my helm aches were horrible, now, nothing" that is interesting, usually helm aches that bad didn't just go away.

"glad to hear it Bulkhead, if you excuse me I am going to go lay down" I start to grumble, I was jealous, my helm ache was brutal. Bulkhead gives me a farewell before moving down the hall towards the communications room. I make it to my Berthroom without falling from low charge and sit on it, hoping that just the small rest will lead into a nice recharge.

Miko sat on the couch with Raff and Jack, they weren't doing anything, they were all deep in thought about what happened still. So deep into thought Miko didn't hear Bulkhead come up from behind her.

"hey guys" Bulkhead cheered as usual, Miko jumped so much she almost fell off the couch her heart raced as she looked up at her guardian.

"oh hey Bulkhead" she offered with a nervous smile

"Miko you alright? All of you have been really jumpy since we got back" Bulkhead pointed out with a look of doubt.

"huh? Oh, we're just tired Bulk" Miko rubbed her eyes and yawned for effect.

"being tired can make you that jumpy?" Bulkhead asked with full curiosity.

"exhaustion, can have a serious toll on humans and Cybertronians alike Bulkhead" the green bot turned his helm to the CMO who was looking at a screen and tuning into their conversation.

"but something tells me that, that isn't the only thing that is making you children so agitated" he looked at them, Miko didn't know what to do, so she looked at her phone.

"man, it is getting really late. We better get home, ready Bulkhead?" the girl asked. Bulkhead gave her an unsure look before lowering his servo to her level and giving her a lift down, he transformed down and popped his passenger door open for her. he didn't miss her hesitation before she hopped in, he lightly took off and once he was on the road he made sure he didn't go to fast.

"Miko, is what Ratchet said true?" he had to finally ask as he went down the calm hot road.

"Bulk, I'm fine, really" she promised continuing her gaze out the window, what Storm told her about getting beaten didn't sit well in her stomach at all either.

"why are you so tired?" her guardian lightly pried. She hasn't been able to get much sleep because of both the nightmares and when she stayed up with Raff and Jack trying to track down their friends.

"Jack and Raff have actually been making me study these past days, it was a lot of work, we have all been tired" she looked at the dash of her alien big brother, took a deep breath and turned to the window again. She hoped StormBlaze could help her with this post-traumatic stress, usually Miko was able to get by these things, even the deceptizombie, but seeing Bulkhead like that really freaked her out, how did it even happen? Bulkhead stopped at a curb outside of her house, she unbuckled and began to get out.

"Miko, if anything is bothering you, please, tell me, I am your guardian, it is my job to make you feel safe. I understand if you might not want to talk about it now, but in the future, please tell me" Miko wanted to tell him why she was scared, but her, Raff, Jack and Storm are going to protect them, it was kind of ironic, Miko felt like a guardian to Bulkhead and the others, it was a nice feeling.

Optimus walked into StormBlaze's berthroom while she slept to check on her, he was very worried about her and for good reason, he was under a mind control and couldn't remember anything and she was in Megatron's clutches for four earth days straight. She was twitching in her sleep and mumbling, her helm kept moving back and forth, it was what Optimus had feared, she had plenty of bad memories from her experiences. He stood there watching her as she continued to lightly moan and continued to thrash, he couldn't help but to walk closer to her.

"Megatron, stop, please" she whispered as she gripped her helm and curled into a fatal position on her berth.

"no more, stay out" Optimus couldn't understand the last bit of her sentence but continued to listen.

"stay out of my head" Optimus was at full attention now, although the mumbling was a silent plea he still heard it very clearly.

"no more memories, stop" she whispered again. Optimus froze in place, StormBlaze couldn't receive others' memories through a cortical psychic patch unless she used it on Megatron which he knew wasn't true, which could mean only one thing, Megatron hacked his daughter.


	27. Chapter 27

Aftershock: *looks at StormBlaze wearily* what?

StormBlaze: *glares at Aftershock* why did you take so long to update

Aftershock: oh give me a break, I had to come back from Hawaii and am getting over jet leg and getting back into the flow of work.

StormBlaze: oh poor you, was Hawaii tiring?

Aftershock: have you gone on a vacation with my parents? no you haven't! it was tiring, besides this is a long update anyway so get off my back femme!

StormBlaze: *raises optic ridge dangerously*

Aftershock: well crap, *runs like a bat out of hell away from tict femme* please leave a review and I will update more quickly with longer updates and may get spared from my pissed off character! oh and the poll is still open my lovely readers! It may be closing soon so if your not happy with the results I would vote!

* * *

Optimus watched as Stormblaze on lined her optics so quickly he stepped back as she sat up immediately, her optics wild with fear. She looked at Optimus and scooted back more, he took another step back to give her room, it tore his spark in half to see her this way, in constant fear, did Megatron cause all of it? Or just some of it? Why did she fear everyone when she woke up? Storm was frozen keeping her stare with Optimus who watched helplessly while shudders racked her frame.

"O-Optimus?" she sounded hesitant and shaky, all her systems had their defensive protocols activated, it confused the Autobot leader, she knew she was on lined from her night terror didn't she?

"It is me StormBlaze, are you alright?" he watched her let out a heavy vent, she was still scared though.

"Yah, I'm fine, just a night terror" she looks down at her legs still in a haze, Optimus approaches her gingerly and stopped at her berthside, she gave a couple more soft pants before looking up at him, energon welling in her optics. Optimus couldn't take that look, he picked her up and cradled her against his chest near his spark, as he sat on her berth. He rumbled his engine lowly and hummed Cybertronian lullabies, he watched her visually relax she let her protocols offline one by one. But she was wide awake, Optimus lightly rocked her, wishing he could've done this with her many years before. Like what he was able to do with Bumblebee when he was such a small youngling. Storm's venting becomes more slower as she continues to relax in her Father's arms, she finally looked up at him.

"Thanks, this is really soothing" her tears were now happiness his spark thrummed softly to calm its creation, it wanted an open bond with her. But now was not the time to try, he was trying to get her to calm down, requesting a family bond when she didn't want one was not the time. She finally began to relax to the point where she was going into recharge, he continued the rumbling of the engine as she drifted off. He was much happier he was able to get her out of distress, but after she woke up he was going to have to confront her about Megatron hacking her. He has seen soldiers become mentally unstable from just being hacked, it is a horrible feeling, and one no Cybertronian should have to go through, worse than cortical psychic patch. But to have to see Megatron's memories, for primus only knows how long could easily have a devastating result on anyone, even the strongest willed of soldiers. The door opens of StormBlaze's berthroom, Optimus looked up quickly to see his spark mate look into the room and spot him. she walks towards him, her optics moving from Stormblaze to Optimus, she sits beside him, she places a hand on StormBlaze's helm and looks upon her with worry.

"how has she been doing?" Elita asked sounding afraid to know the answer to her question, she looks into Optimus' optics again.

"when I came in she had a night terror" he rumbled quietly, looking upon his creation again. he let his engine die but he kept her helm cradled near his spark chamber so she could still feel him while she slept. Elita sighed, sharing the same worry, Optimus wanted to tell Elita about StormBlaze getting hacked by Megatron, but if she was half as furious (which would definitely be the case) as he was and expressed it, she would wake their creation who is finally having a peaceful recharge.

"I want to know what happened to her so badly, why won't she tell us?" Elita whispered with distraught sorrow, she calmed her feelings down and looked at Optimus.

"she is indeed hiding something from us, maybe even protecting us from our own actions of the past few days" Optimus admitted gravely.

"if it meant making her better I would face anything, I can't stand to see her this way, she is our creation" Elita looked at the young femme in her beloved spark mate's arms. She felt love and comfort flow through her bond and sent thankful emotions back, but it still wasn't enough, they needed to help StormBlaze, no matter what the circumstances were.

I woke up to being in Prime's arms, he was deep in recharge, I didn't want to online him for multiple reasons, first off, I saw the expression he gave after I woke up, I said something during my night terror that set him off. Plus the boss bot needed more recharge, I guess I could train, wash up, and go for a drive or something, I felt rested. The night terrors I sustained after I woke up and Optimus calmed me back into recharge weren't half as bad, but nothing can completely relieve you of the feeling of practically watching Younglings, Sparklings, and innocent bots get brutally slaughtered. The details were so clear as if I was actually there watching it, every snap of limbs, gun discharges and screams it was so hard to take. I slowly ease my way out of his protective arms, it was hard but I managed to do it. I opened my berthroom door and headed towards the training room to blow off more steam, to do my best to make the memories melt away and push them deeply into the nothingness my processor. I went through the empty communications room and down a hall making it to the training room I heard some scuffling noise of weapon fire and grappling. I ignore it and open the door to see everyone but Elita, Optimus, and Ratchet training, they pay no attention to me which I am grateful for. I gracefully scurry up the closest wall and work on fighting forms on the beams, training continues on below me I run on the beams finding different maneuvers to go over, under, or through them. I welcome the pain and exhaustion, anything to get away from the morbid visions invading my processor. I finally force myself to rest, venting heavily. I relax and watch the others practice their range skills, which is impressive and interesting to watch, before I give everyone a quick nod farewell and leave the room. Pictures of their red optics and brutal blows come at me I do my best to push it away but as usual it doesn't do much good. I drag myself to the wash pits and begin a total scrub down between the sensitive parts between my armor, sighing with relief at the feeling of gunk free gears, I sit under the solution for a bit letting it run between all the cracks and crevices of my armor, before sighing and shutting off the flow. I was dreading my talk with Optimus all morning, even during my training the thought popped into mind about the fact that I still have to talk to my creator about what he heard, I just have to be really careful, if I allow myself to speak first I could say something he doesn't know and give something away. Maybe I can go on a drive, I mean I have thought about what to say and pry information from him without making it obvious, but I need to look at every view of my thinking and catch any flaws I might have missed.

_"StormBlaze, it is time we speak, meet me at the top of the base" _or I can go talk to him now, that's cool too. Man, we seem to do all our deep conversations outside, overlooking the cliffs, what's up with that?

_"be right there Optimus"_ you can do this, you can do this, you can do this! I cheer to myself. It makes me feel slightly better, my pedes feel heavy from my training, I feel as if I have to drag them into the elevator, the ride was way too short, I hit the top and am surprised to only find Optimus, no Elita. I guess I was more comfortable with Optimus, the fact I knew Elita for a descent time period and then she admits she is my mother out of the blue, kind of freaked me out.

"Hello Optimus" I nod with respect, he turns around from his gaze of the cliffs, my spark skips a thrum as dark memories haunt me again, him carrying me to the Autobot cell and the choking seen, I couldn't get that out of processor, the look in his optics was horrific. I swallow a kink and walk up to him, my demeanor seemed calm, but the same question ran through my processor: what did he hear me say that enraged him so much?

"hello to you StormBlaze" he gives a small smile as I stride up to him, his smile slowly starts to fade as he remembers why we are here and what we are going to be talking about.

"StormBlaze, while you slept you were speaking" he finally decided to get to the point after what felt like minutes, which was probably only mere seconds.

"what did I say?" my tone only sounded curious, if I sounded suspicious his own suspicion would be triggered. Recordings of me break my train of thought, me begging Megatron to not give me anymore memories, I wanted to snort with disgust, I've trained so long, been through so much to not sound like a weak minded pathetic heap of metal. But I kept that in, Optimus would probably get mad at me and give excuses like saying I am far too young to be in a brutal war like this, yadda, yadda, yadda. Yes I admit I started training very early with Ironhide and Chromia, but hey, it definitely came in handy. The recordings stopped.

"StormBlaze, please, no more lying. Did Megatron Hack you?" oh please tell me that was all you heard. I look down with shame my body sagged with mental exhaustion from the stress of my processor.

"he did, he was trying to get Intel out of me so he tried to break my spirit by hacking me" I didn't give him any more details, like the fact he forced me to watch his horrible memories. Or even the fights that he had, a lot of them included Optimus, I remember trying to help him, but again, I couldn't interfere, the only thing I could do was yell at him to get up, the worst part was though, he couldn't hear me. I finally look at Optimus, his fist was clenched, lip plates pursed into a hard line and I detect small tremors progress through him. Great I just got him all flustered, lovely, I had to calm him down, I am the cause of it after all, I hesitantly move towards him.

"Optimus? It's ok, I am fine now" I promise placing a servo on his thick shoulder plating, I didn't want to see him sad or mad, especially this pissed. He didn't deserve it, my mech creator looked at me, a small fire in his optics of rage, which made me all the more uneasy.

"no, you are not fine StormBlaze, getting hacked is bad enough getting hacked by Megatron for four days straight is unacceptable, Where was I when all of this was happening?" he demanded, little slips of anger entered his speech.

"you were locked up in a cell" I replied softly, oh wait, let me rephrase that: Lied softly, I felt more guilt, I hated lying, especially to my creators, I was hurting them when they were able to detect them and it made me feel low, but I have to remember that I am protecting them. I almost flinch when I am embraced by his large but gentle form, Ironhide and Chromia were never really huggers, I mean, don't get me wrong, they were very loving and took very good care of me, but they just didn't express it through hugs. I slowly begin to hug back, I wanted to open my bond with him, but for the sake of both of our sanities I must keep it dampened.

"he made me watch you didn't he?" My hitched breath of surprise gave me away, I could pretty much feel the waves of guilt radiate off of him, I didn't have a bond with him either, I could only imagine my sorrow with his, even though we had different reasons. Instead of answering my creator's question I just tightened my grip of him in the hug, I held back the energon that threatened to fall from my optics, I do not want to shed anymore tears. My moments of weakness must stop, I am so sick of them! But my frame shook as I tried to hold them back, Optimus caught them (not that they were hard to miss) he scooped me up, lowered himself to the ground, crossed his legs and placed me in his lap, one arm wrapped around my body, the other over my audio receptor lightly pressing my other audio receptor into his chest plates so that the sound of his spark could soothe me. his spark sounded so strong and peaceful, it filled me with hope I unintentionally curl more into him, seeking more comfort I place my hands on my thighs and allow myself the bliss of having my processor full of peace, no bad memories came to me, my head only filled with the wonderful sound of my father's spark. We sat like this for a while, I was so grateful for it, but a thought came to processor and I wanted to discuss it.

"Optimus, how did Elita not know about Bumblebee?" I felt guilty for asking, but my curiosity the better of me. I was relieved that Optimus seemed unfazed by the question

"Primus stands for many things young one, love, peace, prosperity. Life as well, when I became a prime, I stand for all of his purposes, including life" my optics widened and I leaned back to look at him in the optics.

"you created Bumblebee?" I was in shock I didn't know what to think; none of it bad of course, I love Bee, but the fact a mech conceived a sparkling is unheard of. Optimus looked a little rejected, making me feel guilty, he read my expression wrong, getting the impression I was thinking of him as a freak. I can't have that, he is my creator and I love him no matter what, I give him another hug.

"well then thank you for giving me a brother, father" he spark pulsed more strongly than before the warmth and sound soothing beyond belief, I curled back into him, I felt warm and safe, my own Spark thrumming with harmony as I sat with my loving creator.

Jack was curious about StormBlaze, he walked over to Ratchet who was busy on the screen in the communications room.

"hey, Ratchet, how old would StormBlaze be in human years?" it was really hard to tell, she seemed older and wiser at some points and then acted a little more childish on other points. Ratchet lets the question sink in, it was an odd one and yet challenging as well.

"it would be hard to gauge an age on her in human years Jack" the medic simply replied hoping the human would continue doing what he was doing and leave the medic alone to do his work, but Ratchet knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"why is that" Jack leaned on the railing even more curious on the subject now. The medic sighed trying to think of a way to put it so Jack would understand.

"Cybertronian lifespans differ from human life spans immensely, we also learn much more quickly than you do, a sparkling can learn to put together a sentence days after it is born so they are more wiser and smarter for their age, especially younglings that came from bots like Elita and Optimus" the medic continued his work but he knows he still hasn't answered Jack's question.

"so StormBlaze has very smart and wise creators with means good programming, or DNA as you humans put it, she has had a variety of training which increases her knowledge, her mental age would be roughly 17-20 in human years but, in reality, she would be roughly at the minimum 10 and the maximum 13, years of age same with Bumblebee maybe even a little younger for him, but his intelligence is also substantial." Jack felt his heart drop, they were depending on someone so young to help them out with their problems when she went through far worse. If anything they should be comforting her, did they make a mistake making that deal with her? she can't handle herself and them, it would be too much stress, Jack looked at Ratchet having a mental battle, should he tell Ratchet what happened, he could do it right here and right now.


	28. Chapter 28

Aftershock: *Runs down the hall, spots Optimus* ha! *hides behind him* Don't let her catch me Optimus!

Optimus: who are you running from?

Aftershock: You're crazy youngling *hears a low growl* OMP! are you kidding me? *runs* please leave a review and I will live! Maybe, ever run from a prime before? Not very easy, Also don't forget to vote! peace out!

* * *

Optimus sat with his daughter, she was so peaceful, he could tell she trained before speaking, he also didn't like it, every time she trained that hard it meant she was either stressed or nervous. He didn't want her to feel that way, especially if he was the one making her feel that way. They watched the cliffs, Birds swooped in the sky and sang, despite the peaceful ambiance Optimus still had questions to put his creation at ease, there was still a lot she didn't tell him.

"StormBlaze" he grabbed her attention in a soft tone, but she still flinched a little.

"yes Optimus?" her voice was quiet and tired, but he still had to question her, otherwise she would drive herself into insanity or make herself sick, he cannot and will not let that happen.

"what else happened during that time period" he asked, his tone still gentle, she sighed.

"the hacking, smack down I received from the cons, and the attack on the military base"

"how did you know of the attack we performed on the base?" he feared they pursued her and tried to catch her.

"I followed you guys, so you wouldn't harm anyone, I was able to get Fowler to evacuate the nearby bases, I wanted to make sure the evacuation would go smoothly" the lie detector Optimus had on her said she was telling the truth, but she was trained in the martial arts of Cybertron, she probably learned how to maintain her calm demeanor so lie detectors can't pick anything up, ninja bots got caught all the time, most of the time on purpose to get answers.

"how did the children get involved?" Optimus asked with only curiosity, he didn't want to sound accusing, if Storm was anything like her femme creator, she would only get mad.

"they went with Fowler, they wanted to help" that sounded like something they would do.

"why are they so nervous around us now?" he asked her story came together cleanly, he couldn't pick out any flaws yet.

"I told them what happened to you guys, I figured they had the right to know since you guys are like family, they remembered how I acted and they got nervous" now Optimus knew she was lying, their human friends have been through many rough times and seemed barely fazed, something happened that Storm isn't telling him.

"I don't believe that StormBlaze" Optimus rumbled down at her with a light scolding tone, her spark thrummed a little faster for only a moment, but it was enough, concluding his suspicion.

"I can't make you believe anything Optimus, but that's it" she told him smoothly without hesitation.

"Jack, Miko and Raphael are stronger than that, they were able to not only able to survive being in a different void with a Decepticon that was brought back with dark energon, they acted as though it never happened, whatever happened was bad" the prime pointed out, StormBlaze kept her calm, nothing abnormal popped up on his detection.

"I don't know what to tell you then Optimus, Humans are different from Cybertronians. Although we are a lot alike, we still have many differences, there's no telling what is going through their heads, maybe they went through to many what if's, I don't know" she calmly got up, Optimus still had more questions for her.

"I'm going for a drive, don't wait up, I don't want my driving skills to lose their touch" she left before he could he say anything more, he sighed and held the bridge of his nose with irritation. A comm popped up, he answered it to see it was Ratchet**.**

**_"_**_Optimus Jack almost spilled something but stopped" _the medic was calm but Optimus knows he was getting riled up.

_"what did he say?"_ Optimus asked his spark started to pick up.

_"I told him StormBlaze's age, I think he felt guilt, he told me that there something else that happened, he said there was something StormBlaze and them were going to keep a secret from us to protect us, but he must've felt more guilt because he stopped" _the medic seemed stressed and very suspicious,

_"he also got scolded from Raff and Miko, they told me they would continue this conversation if they were able to speak to each other first, I am waiting for them to come back" _inpatients flooded his audio and Optimus couldn't honestly blame them, if they indeed could tell them what happened he wouldn't miss it for anything. He commed Elita and made his way quickly to the communications room where he knew the kids liked to 'hang out' at.

Ratchet was to the point of pacing in front of the computer monitor mauling things over, trying to figure out if he missed anything in the conversation, he impatiently waited for the humans. But, instead, a black Veyron with pink flames flew by exiting the building, he stared at the door, just hoping that StormBlaze didn't have the children, if she did, she would just come back in with them saying.

"ha! Got you good Ratch!" then let them speak, but he knew better than that, he went down the hall and scanned it over to see if Jack, Miko, and Raff were still there, he knew it, they were gone. The medic clenched his fist, optics flaring, he was so fragging close to getting answers then the younglings go and pull this? It was stressful beyond belief! As he sat there staring at the exit of the base, Optimus came up from behind him.

"Ratchet? Where are Jack, Miko and Raphael?" the medic fumed.

"your creation thought it would be fun to take them for a drive, I love the convenience!" he snarled holding his helm and continued pacing he couldn't take much more of this, he had to know what happened!

"why did you let them leave?" Optimus asked calmly.

"I didn't, she flew out of here, I only had time to look at her paint job before she was gone!" he rumbled darkly. Optimus sighed, his hope crushed.

"wait until she gets back" the leader sighed shaking his head with distress, Elita and Bumblebee felt it, they were coming to the room.

"but we are so close to figuring out what happened!" The medic begged.

"you remember what happened last time we gave chase, she earned her rank Ratchet" Optimus pointed out calmly, but Ratchet knew he was equally, if not, more stressed out about the whole situation than he was. he also had a very good point.

The road flew underneath me as I sped, after I knew no one was chasing me for sure I slowed down to a reasonable speed.

"Thanks Storm, big mouth over here almost gave us away!" Miko pointed her attention at Jack, I was angry with him too, but also understanding as well, I needed to help them out.

"why did you do it Jack?" I asked softly, getting angry would only make things worse, I knew it.

"I spoke to Ratchet he told me that mentally you are equivalent to a human around 17-20, but your physical frame and maturity programming, you would only be 10-13 years old" ah, so he felt guilty, thinking I couldn't handle myself and my new friends at the same time. Well, he isn't the only one that thought this.

"I appreciate the sentiment Jack, but I have been taking care of myself and a team for a long time now, I can handle it, trust me" I feel Jack ease up slightly, I trust it.

"just stay strong guys, I have an idea to settle this, it is a little desperate and wreck less, but one way or another, it will work, just please trust me" I can't have them pressured and full of guilt like this anymore, I have an idea, I dropped Miko off first, Raff followed after, I was on my way to bring Jack home when he spoke.

"StormBlaze, I am sorry, I wasn't thinking and felt guilty" he rubbed the back of his neck, I revved my engine.

"it's all good Jack I see your point, since you didn't tell Ratchet the Hatchet anything important, all is well" I point out.

"I will end this ok? Then I will help you recover" I promise, he relaxes more in my seat, that's all I need.

"How are your nightmares? Are they getting any better?" Jack bit his lip and I knew they weren't.

"try writing them out, it lets you look and think about them in other perspectives" I offer, this helped a lot of older bots during the war. I stopped outside of his house.

"thanks, I'll try that" he assured before exiting my alt mode. I watch him until he enters the house, I run another quick scan on the house and the surroundings with both my sensors and optics. When I was satisfied with the results I began to make my way back to base, not exactly peachy with my plan, it was risky but I had to do what was necessary to get them off of my back. On the way back I was tormented again with my nightmares, ever since I left the base they have been getting worse, ones I either erased or don't remember resurface and haunt me. I take deep vents, this is going to really suck, I am not looking forward to this plan, I get to base quickly or so it feels like, being lost in my thoughts and nightmares and all. When I get in I find myself surrounded by an angry team, all their gazes pointed at me, I rev my engine, no fear.

"have something you want to tell us?" Arcee asked her irritation showing, even my brother and creators looked irritated and impatient. I transform into my bipedal metal and look at them all.

"you guys want to know what happened huh?" I ask playing stupid, which irritates them even further, but I don't fear them, I was ready to go on with my plan.

"Ratchet, you have a cortical connection in the medical bay, let me have it, I will make a deal with you guys" I cross my arms in a relaxed manor.

"first I want to know what you plan to do with it" he growled. I snort,

"doc bot, you're in no position to make commands, get the fragging connection" I say still keeping my calm character, the medic eyes me one more time before stomping off to the med bay.

Optimus looked at Elita and Bumblebee who now, with everyone else looked nervous, what was Storm planning on doing with the cortical psychic patch? And why did Ratchet have one to begin with? Whatever this was he just hoped they would finally learn what happened. He tried to look at StormBlaze but she just kept her optics pointed to where Ratchet will return, more tension built in the air. Ratchet came back as promised with the patch. Before he could protest Storm grabbed the long cord and wrapped it around her waist, in a strange knot Optimus has seen before, he remembered Jazz explaining it to him one time, Ninjas in ancient times would make belts, they would tie them around their waist using a different type of knot, the more complex the knot was, the higher rank the ninja was and this was a complex knot. Everyone's curiosity grew.

"if any of you guys can take the patch off of me, I will let you guys see my memories, but, if none of you can do it, then you leave me and everyone else that was involved in the past 4 days alone" Optimus didn't like the gamble, there was far too much at stake, everyone looked at Optimus waiting for him to make the decision. He crossed his arms and looked upon his daughter's determined face.

"very well" he finally answered everyone got their weapons at the ready, he looked at StormBlaze to see she didn't have any weapons ready, yet she was in a fighting stance. Her eyes: a bright and intense shade of gold it was to the point of intimidating.

My sensei taught me so many things, I haven't been using very many at all, being on the Decepticon's side, I didn't want to practice any of my ninja training, especially the very advanced techniques. If anyone saw, it would give me away, three years may not be very long to a Cybertronian, but it can still make them a little rusty (no pun intended). I shot off the outside world as hundreds to thousands of lessons flooded my processor, things I totally forgot and never really used because of their difficulty, to thing so simple yet effective, one of my last lessons was to learn to control my adrenaline. Adrenaline can be very powerful, once you learn how to control it, that is exactly what sensei taught me what to do and how to do it. A controlled energy surged my systems my optics glowed brighter, I finally had the concentration to do all of this, when the bots were under mind control, I couldn't focus, which is why I was only able to do things that came into my head first, but now, I had an opening, I can focus to regain all of my memories, I took a fighting stance and prepared for the battle I never thought I would have to do.

Optimus like everyone prepared to fight, he held up his hand, Storm knew what it meant and waited with patients, with the flick of his wrist every bot circled her, she looked around her then to Prime's and everyone else's surprise she powered down her optics and lightly but quickly put out a fist into her servo near her face plates as she concentrated, Arcee tried to strike first, Storm moved so quickly, she dodged out of the way by spinning, on her way around she kicked Arcee to the ground Bumblebee and Smokescreen charged at the same time, fists raised to punch she dodged and blocked their punches with her forearms, the two scouts continued to throw them but she ducked and moved too quickly, finally she caught smokescreen's arm when he telegraphed too much and she threw him towards Bee, kicking him while he was in midair, he hit Bumblebee hard, Elita and Optimus both visually flinched as Bee hit the ground hard. Bulkhead was next he carefully came up to her, he knew it would be unwise for such a large mech to charge, he got his wrecking ball ready and came at her slowly, she on lined her optics and looked at him calmly. She quickly and with extreme agility hopped out of the way as he laid punch after punch, missing every time, Ratchet snuck behind her and gave her a swift kick to the back, she grunted and fell rolling out of the way before Bulkhead could crush her with his fists, Optimus overridden his parental programming, they wanted to defend StormBlaze and help his youngling in distress, after a lot of coding he was able to overcome it, just in time to watch StormBlaze grab Ratchet's hand, she then did a forward rolling fall, he came with her and flew over her body and slammed to the ground she continued her momentum and jumped at Bulkhead upper cutting him powerfully, but Optimus knew it would take more than that to make him go down, but Bulkhead charged her she grabbed his arm yanking him downwards she grabbed an armor hold at the base of his neck and hooked her foot behind his knee and fell backwards he flew over her still having a lot of momentum when he hit the ground she continued the roll and pinned him and laid a punch to his faceplates she looked up at Optimus eyes a deadly dark gold, but her expression was just continuous concentration she stood up and got off Bulkhead before showing another fighting pose, ready to fight the last two opponents. Optimus knew what was at stake, he would not, could not lose, he stood tall and Elita stood beside him prepared to fight by his side like old times. When the unexpected happened.

I don't know what the frag happened, one moment I am doing fine in the fight, but the next I take down Bulkhead and get ready to fight the last of my opponents, they take fighting stances but then next thing I feel is my processor collapse._ More footsteps come to my location, I turn around and high tail it to an exit on the other side of the mess hall, I open the door to see Optimus and Elita there. I gulp a knot down calmly and begin to back up, the two commanders start to close in on me, I force my breathing to a calmer rhythm. A scream courses through my audio receptors, it sounded like Miko! The distraction does not bode well for me, Optimus grips my throat cables and slams me into a wall, Elita calmly watches as the precious air is blocked to my cooling systems. I hold onto his hand and try to pry his fingers loose in a panic, I need air! my prying fingers turn into desperate clawing as I watch my creator's dark red eyes as he take pleasure in slowly ending my life_. Wait, what was happening to me? realization crumbles down on me, I was entering a loop, making me vulnerable to a cortical psychic patch, I start to ease out of the loop when hands grabbed my arms, I let out a scream, still half way in my loop but half out, I scurry away as I now see the team surround me, oh primus, I was going to get beaten down again! I can't take it! Not again! I try to get away still within the loop but not enough to be conscious of my surroundings my spinal hit's the wall, I am pinned. I curl up and wait, waiting for the first fist to fall.


	29. Chapter 29

Aftershock: wazzup!

StormBlaze: *gives irritated look*

Aftershock:dude, is that the only look you can give anymore? lighten up

StormBlaze: well we do have an issue

Aftershock: right, I vote you tell them *gives victory smirk*

StormBlaze: *sighs* Whatever, so the cluster frag is on the little voting bit, we have a tie, and Aftershock here can't continue the story for very long without getting a true answer, so you guys better break the tie or this story is going to be stuck on hold.

Aftershock: wow, can you be anymore negative and blunt? oi, so ya what she said. please right some nice words in that little box at the bottom of the screen, please and thank you! peace out! I am going to sleep -_-

* * *

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Optimus ordered watching as his creation fled to the wall in fear, curling herself up and whimpering after Elita and him tried to help her.

"It seems she is entering a memory loop, quickly, we need to get her into my lab! We have to extract her memories before they cause her more mental damage!" the medic shook off the fuzz running through his processor from the fight. Optimus came up to her as she whimpered and shook, he cradled her in his arms, revving his engine as he ran to the med bay, Ratchet, Elita and Bumblebee hot on his heels. Her lack of concentration made her mental defenses weak, so everyone in the family bond could feel a light trace of her side of the severed bond. It was enough for Optimus and Elita to get overrun with their parental programming, after StormBlaze was set down on the medical berth Optimus and Elita prepared their weapons to defend their youngling. Ratchet was forced to stop as Optimus pointed his weapon at the medic, who became immobile and put his servos in the air, he has dealt with this type of situation many times before.

"Bumblebee, we need to calm them down so we can help StormBlaze, any ideas?" Bumblebee sent calm vibes through his bond with his creators who visually started to relax, but their guard still stood. Bee lightly grabbed their wrists and pulled them to the side where they started to snap out of it, Optimus held his head, but looked up when Ratchet started to hook Storm up to the cortical psychic patch.

"Optimus, are you snapped out of it?" Ratchet asked sounding more irritated than anything. Optimus nodded and made his way towards them, sitting on a medical berth beside his daughter, he held her servo in his, he felt remorseful for forcefully going into her processor, but he would finally be able to end her pain. The patch was hooked up to him and he was sucked into her mind, he looked around to see he was in her berthroom she sat their restlessly on her berth until the door opened, Bulkhead entered, except it wasn't Bulkhead, his eyes were inflamed red. Something else caught his attention, there was a StormBlaze from the memory, the actual StormBlaze was just sitting there watching the whole thing, barring an empty look in her optics as it played over, she winced and shuttered her optics, she sat down where she was and buried her face plates in her arms, Optimus watched as StormBlaze from the memory ran out of the room and locked the door, the scene changed with a weird swirl of colors, he looked at the present StormBlaze who didn't even flinch as if this was normal. Past Storm asked Ratchet for help but he was turned too, she ran to Elita and his quarters but ended up being surrounded by the whole team. He gasped as Elita kicked her across the room and the team charged her, but she made it out of the base, racing off, another memory ran through his processor of her fighting Elita and Bumblebee trying to shoot down the chopper holding the children and special agent William Fowler when she apologized to both her brother and creator. A quick glimpse of the fight before Arcee shot down the C-17 carrier, he winced, knowing soldiers were on it and probably perished, StormBlaze took Fowler and the kids into base, locking the kids in a safe room and Fowler hid in the vents. Optimus watched as his teamed hunted them all down, he knew it, he hoped he was wrong, but he knew they chased after them. Optimus took a step towards the present StormBlaze who looked up, looking tired and scared yet emotionless at the same time.

"Optimus" she whispered she looked down and as if reminded of something and Prime's surroundings changed again to what looked like a human mess hall, present Storm held her head in pain, Optimus began to walk up to her and comfort her, but the memory made him stop, he watched as she ended a fight with Smokescreen and ran to the door where the past him and Elita stood, Optimus held his vent, just hoping StormBlaze got away and nothing happened, but mental pain racked at his spark as his past self, gripped her throat and smiled darkly as it deprived her of air. He wanted to run to the past group, fight off his past self and get StormBlaze out, but he knew it was a memory, he was helpless, the feeling was horrific. All the memories flashed through his processor again, as if everything was in fast forward, he stopped when StormBlaze faked Miko, Raff, and Jack's death, it was a smart plan, especially the way she was able to use her signal dampener to make the children seem dead on everyone's sensors. Then Megatron ordered him and his team on StormBlaze, Optimus yelled angrily his past self and the rest of the team beat her senseless, Optimus thankfully didn't have to relive the rest of the memories. They flashed through his processor, but StormBlaze's pleads and cries never left his audio, Optimus came to the conclusion that he will never be able to forgive himself, he had beaten her? That put him over the edge, he couldn't stand it anymore, he ran to the present StormBlaze and cradled her into his arms, cooing and rocking her, she shuddered and curled tighter into him. He held so much agony he wanted to scream, but that would not calm her down, he had to stay strong for her, she looked up at him, optics full to the brim with tears.

"you weren't supposed to see that dad" was all she could choke out before burring her face into his chest plates and cried, he did this to her, he hurt her so badly. He would do anything in his power to help her fully recover and become at ease with him, like a sparkling should be with their creators. memories flashed around them as he sat there embracing her. They both snapped online, Storm held her head and curled in on herself again, Optimus got up and went to her berth scooping her up into his arms. Optimus looked at the team, his spark mate, and his other youngling, they saw everything, Ratchet managed to hook the cortical patch feed to a monitor to display it for all the Autobots to see. Everyone was just frozen, StormBlaze stayed in a stiff pose in Optimus' arms every mental shield she had up became twice as strong. It was her defense mechanism, to shut everything away, wait for it to be overwhelming and then go train, but training could only help you for so long. No one could move, even Optimus, there was no warning on what they would see, no one had any clue what they were getting themselves into, and then get that slammed onto them.

My creators, brother, and team finally figured out what went on while they were under the processor wash. I curled up as much as I could in my father's arms, being mentally crushed, processor and spark, were being suffocated and overrun with the visions and the nightmares, devouring my hope. My freedom, my thoughts, whatever snapped when I was fighting was ruthless, it felt like Megatron was forcing every memory on me, not one at a time, but all at the same time. It was to the point of being unbearable, to the point of me doing just about anything to end the endless flash flood of recollections, including extinguishing my own spark. At the back of my thoughts I could feel my dad holding me, but it was so faint, it didn't do any good, he tried to open up the bond, but I couldn't let him, I couldn't let him see what I was seeing right now, a mix Megatron's memories and my own from the war, and let me tell you, my memories were nothing good, even compared to the wretched Decepticon lord.

"StormBlaze" I heard Optimus whisper into my audio receptor I could barely concentrate on his voice, mind over matter was setting in to concentrate and control my thoughts but it would only last so long it was just the temporary broken dam that slowed down the thoughts and memories.

"you need to open up the bond, I can help you, but I already went into your memory forcefully, I do not want to force a bond on you as well" I heard his voice echo through my mind, I was stuck in here imprisoned in my own psyche. I could only give a single whimper, my mind wasn't coherent enough to put together a full sentence, he can try to force a bond on me, but he has to realize and remember, I am the creation of him and Elita, raised by Ironhide and Chromia, no way in pit was something going to happen when I know I can stop it, my mech creator has seen enough of my suffering he doesn't need to see the other half of it as well.

"please, StormBlaze, let me help you" he begged in a whisper. But I am not letting him in, I have caused him way more trouble than I should even consider, he was not going to have the burden of Megatron's memories on him too, if it pushed him as far as it has pushed me, into insanity, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if the memories just take me and rot me to my core, that is only one life but to take four, my whole family, when I can stop it? Not only no, frag no! I let out a gasp in pain, I dare not let it get any louder as a memory rakes over my processor, When Megatron fought my dad and nearly killed him. My spinal struts arch up a bit and go back down as my venting turns into quick small gasps, I clench my jaw. This must've made Optimus' mind up because he tries to force a bond on me, but my panic creates mental walls that are thick and aggressive, it felt like that situation when you pin an animal that is scared and so it can grow more viscous to do anything to get away, my panic did the same thing. I fight Optimus, we have a mental battle as he tries to get a bond through but I throw up mental wall after mental wall, he had a very strong mind and spark, the odds were beginning to look grim for me, but if he did get through I would give him one pit of a fight before he got there. He kept making it through the walls but I kept incasing myself, the strain he was adding onto me was not helping at all, he was getting closer.

"no. no" I cringe trying to keep up my defenses, the fact my spark wants a bond with him isn't helping in the slightest, I have never had a bond, that can be considered unhealthy with Cybertronians.

"Please. Dad" I whisper this stress on my systems was going to be the end of me, maybe.

"why won't you heal the bond StormBlaze, I can feel it in your spark that you want one, why are you fighting us?" Elita sounds in the back of my head as I continue to watch the nightmares.

"protect" I mutter, if they saw what I felt during the four days, what I saw, what I went through. I choke on a vent, my mental energy was being drained my defenses were beginning to fall, I can't take it.

"Optimus!" I online my optics, and look at him, I knew what I had to do.

"StormBlaze, stop fighting me, I am going to help you" Optimus urged, energon streamed from my optics, he couldn't help me, not without damaging himself, my brother, and my mother.

"at what cost?" my stare is intense, I proved my point.

"anything is worth seeing you healthy" that is not what I wanted to hear, I wanted sense to return to the usually rash Autobot leader, his parental protocols were talking, were overruling him.

"I am trying to protect you Optimus! You, Elita, Bumblebee!" I urge losing my temper, I need to get through to him.

"that is not your responsibility, StormBlaze, I am supposed to protect our family unit, I have not been doing my job" he urged, he just didn't understand.

"it's not your job alone Optimus! Family looks out for each other, to protect each other, which is why I have to do what I am about to do, I am sorry, all of you" I look around the room, so many feelings filled my core, fear, determination, sorrow. I pushed the thoughts aside, I threw up my servos and lightly clench them, feeling waves of energy begin to form around them, down to my very being. I offline my optics and allow the energy to build. My optics online as I spread my servos out a wave of power hits everyone in the room besides me, a sickening pop comes from everyone. They all freeze then one by one they start to fall to the ground, like flies, my tank churns, I feel horrible, mentally and physically, but this is going to be the last thing I ever do to hurt my family unit and team. I grip my reservoir as tears slide down my cheek plates and hit the berth, my breathes get shaky, whatever the future holds for me, I will be alone. Because when everyone on lines, their memory will be clean of me, all of the horrible memories of doing what they did, they can all live in peace. I swallow a kink in my throat, full of fear, I slide off the berth and run for the exit of the base, ready to continue the rest of my existence on the run away from everyone and everything


	30. Chapter 30

AfterShock: Man I think the best part about this chapter is that I did their little exercise, except it was for fun. I kid you not the waves were easily ten feet tall!

StormBlaze: AfterShock, your getting off topic again

AfterShock: Oh, right! so ya, I might be able to dish out one more chapter at the max and that's not even a sure thing, I need an answer for StormBlaze's boy, I will check the poll every night, I guess I will work on my other fics while waiting, but the second there is a tie breaker, I will put the story back into motion :) promise, until then, enjoy this chapter! I would also love a few more reviews! They make me so happy!

* * *

Emptiness, it felt like a housing, I had a lot of emotions on me, all of them cruel, taunting wretched burdens. But at the same time they felt like they were miles away, an endless sea of nothingness just consumes me, every emotion I bare seems like a background shadow. I feel them, I know they are there, but I just can't carry them anymore, my team is safe, that's all that matters, I will be able to off line peacefully. My tires continue to burn rubber as I travel at breakneck speeds down a large stretch of road, thinking, I am still in Nevada, because I still have business here, I promised the humans I would help them mentally heal, I will carry out my side of the bargain. As long as they keep their mouths shut about me, I maybe have a month longer to stay online before my CPU just can't take all the memories, visions and nightmares, and slowly begins to shut down. I only have to help the humans first, then I can rest in peace in the well of sparks, no more pain, fear, worry, just an endless bliss of peace that is provided in death. This is a really bad idea, I am outside of the high school that the humans go to, I transform but, I am not in my alt mode, or my bipedal mode (duh) but the form I recently discovered I can turn into. My human form, it was still strange beyond words for me to be this small, but, I just looked like your average teenager. I walk into the school when enough courage settles, it wasn't a very big school at all but I still had my work cut out for me. I walk into the mess hall of the human students, spotting Jack ad Miko, where was Raphael? I approach them, thanking Primus (not really, still torqued off at him) that they are alone, I take a seat near them at a small round table with purple chairs. They look up at me, I finally turn my attention from the table to them.

"hey guys" I say casually, knowing full well what is the cause of their confused looks, they don't know of my ability.

"um, hi?" Miko answers back, I smirk.

"so how have you guys been coping?" they are deeper into the cave of confusion now, I am having more fun with this than I should, but in darkness you have to have some form of light, I am going to offline in a month's time, why not make every bit of it count?

"and for Primus sake where is Raff?" that was my final clue, I'm not jut going to walk in here and be like: "hey Raff, Miko, it's me your giant alien robot friend, what's hanging?" Like I'd talk like that in the first place. Miko and Jack look like they finally know what's going on but at the same time still confused.

"StormBlaze?" Jack puts two and two together, I smile confirming his thoughts.

"but, how?" I look around quickly, not very quickly to not seem suspicious, there were human guards all around here, don't want to confirm their thoughts on the fact I lost my mind, just not the way they think anyway.

"an ability Primus gave me, but we can discuss this later, where is Raff?" I probe glancing around the crowd for him.

"he has second lunch, he will be here next" Jack answered looking a little agitated on why I was here, or the fact I was here in this form I randomly just pulled out of my aft.

"fine, pass the message, I can't stay here long" I hated being human, no sensors to constantly scan around you, no wonder this species got so fragging paranoid.

"what do you mean Storm?" Miko cocked her head to the side.

"look, my plan didn't go as expected, my memory core just collapsed and I went into a memory loop, the bots used a cortical psychic patch and saw everything, so I had to erase their memories, they don't remember anything from the past four days, or me, so, that is another secret you guys must keep, I never existed in that base, understand?" My spark felt crushed and neglected thinking about it, all I had left slipped through my servos, but I have to remember, I was the whole cause of it being able to turn everything into the slippery matter, I caused all this damage, hence I am getting my just deserves.

"what? You erased their memories?" Miko hissed across the table. A face of shame crossed me as I looked away from her angry gaze.

"Optimus was forcing a bond on me, if he succeeded, he would have become mentally unstable because he would see the memories Megatron forced onto me, it would have made him sick and create a virus that would spread through my family"

"but what about you?" Jack asked, I could answer this in multiple ways, play stupid, but I know how stubborn the human race is.

"I'll be fine, my ninja techniques can sort everything out over time" the white lie stings coming out of vocal processor, but I must roll with it. Jack doesn't look convinced, but we have no time for that question for now, I have to hurry, I need to keep moving.

"look, Megatron remembered a ground bridge Starscream kept in secret" I took one of Miko's geology books and ran through it quickly until I got to a page where I could show them the location. I had a good idea of their first lesson, but we couldn't get there on wheels, even if I could go across the water. I circle the area lightly with a pencil.

"after the bots drop you off from the base, I will pick you up, we will go there all together and then I will begin to help you guys, wear a swimsuit, I just need to get away from this area" I shake my helm slowly, not use to not being able to just flick my door wings or anything. The humans looked unsure.

"guys, I'll be fine, I'll be ok" I assure, trying to get that thought through to myself as well. I stand up scanning the area with only my optics, it sucked not having sensors, I gave a final wave to them.

"make sure to pass the word onto raff" I call before exiting the surprisingly large mess hall of the high school, I walk calmly but quickly across the commons to decimated area before a flash temporarily lights up the darker space and I am back to my old alt mode. I give a soft rev before I exit the area I travel down the road quickly, the feeling, of fleeing, was very uncomfortable, the only time I really ever ran from something was to lead them into an ambush, this new feeling on top of everything tore at my spark, I was running from my team and family, no, ex family, they weren't mine anymore the more I told myself they were then the more pain. I stopped at a red light and waited both patiently and impatiently for it, I was in a hurry but my ninja instincts always made me patient. When the light turned green I burned out and floored it towards my new area, rechecking my signal dampener the make sure that no one, Decepticon or Autobot could catch me. emotions were overrunning me, making my spark pulse louder, energon ran through my pipes at a rapid rate, I get to my cave and transform giving a loud roar, the mental pain is so much, I start beating some defenseless rocks senseless, as things got too much to take, I did this for a while, until my systems just off lined and I blacked out. The area I occupied in my dreams was a glow, I didn't budge though, I knew exactly where I was and who I was about to speak to and in all honesty, if I could beat a god down, I so would.

"you disappoint me young StormBlaze" his soothing voice sighed, I hold up a single digit and look around as if I heard something then let out a small vent, he looks at me with a mention of confusion.

"what was that about?" I give him a look.

"oh, that was just me getting over it" I retort, this guy was so deep on my scrap list it wasn't even funny, but I need to stay on line long enough to help the kids out.

"I know what you're planning on doing StormBlaze, although it is brave and bold, it is unneeded and a waste" why you little fragger.

"unneeded? My father almost got a bond with me, you know what would've happened to him and my family if he accomplished one? He would have ended up like me, slowly losing my mind! Having his systems slowly and painfully shut down on him! I can already feel the virus!" I hiss, my door wings stood straight up with anger, unneeded and a waste, only if your explaining me, not my actions, not my sacrifice.

"no, your father, mother and brother are all very strong, the memories you bare on your shoulders distributed between all of them will be no strain on them whatsoever, they may wake up to a night terror here and there but that is the worst case scenario" he pointed out. I give him a seething look.

"oh and the fact that they will remember every inch of detail on what they were forced to do to me, they would never stop smothering me, I am a soldier! I don't do smothering" I argued, not like I just woke up and decided to go along with the plan to erase everyone's memories, I knew if I was going to do this, I was going to run everything through my processor first, see if there was some way to get rid of the images and keep my family, I would try to erase them, but there so many, and after a few crushed my mental barriers a billion more would come through, making me feel like the whole fight was pointless. The human term: take three steps forward then like twenty steps back.

"they are your creators, your family, they should be there for you, you need to get through these things together" he urged. I stopped and looked at him, something crossed my mind, if I was right I was going to fragging pop a hub cap in his aft.

"you're the one that made me relapse during the fight, weren't you? You made me fall into the loop" his look suggested his guilt and unspeakable anger surfaced, if I won that fight things could've been ok, he ruined my chances.

"stay the frag away from me, I don't ever want to see you again! I don't need you either! I don't need anyone Primus!" I roared, with that, I woke up, my chronometer warning me that I needed to get going soon, Bulkhead, Arcee, and my brother should be dropping off their charges soon. I transform down to my alt mode and lightly take off, still mentally and physically strained by my mental breakdown, I just hoped I could keep the memories back enough to help the humans out. I floor it to Raff's house first and park at the curb waiting patiently, I turn my sensors towards the door as I hear it open, little Raff comes running out. Wearing his swim trunks and a t-shirt, carrying a towel, I popped open my passenger door and he hopped in. I took off towards Miko's house next.

"hey Raff, I wasn't able to speak to you today, how're holding up?" he looked at my rear view mirror.

"I'm ok StormBlaze, how about you?" he asked, poor little dude, he was still shy with me, I could tell by his fidgeting of the seat belt.

"Raff, if I am going to help you, I need you to tell me exactly what's going on through your head so I know what to do and how to help you" I say softly as I continue down the road towards Miko's housing unit. I feel Raff shift uncomfortably before speaking.

"well, Bumblebee has been under Megatron's brain washing before, but he never shot at me, he somehow stopped himself" Raff stopped, stuck on what else he could say I had sympathy towards the kid, along with some understanding on the side. I hit Miko's house and flash my lights as I wait on the curb again, she ran out in a loose T-shirt and some shorts, also bringing a towel, she sat in the driver's seat, I lightly took off again, this time towards Jack's house.

"so, what are we doing? Where are we going that we need to take a ground bridge for?" Miko immediately started prying after she got in my cab.

"we are going to Maui, there is an exercise there that I find very fitting" I answer, everyone in my cab grows wide eyes, making me give a soft chuckle.

"What exercise were you planning? Maui is a place of paradise, to relax" Miko continued, Raff agreed with her with a nod of his head, I turn down a street to Jack's, being seconds away.

"You'll see when you get there, if you do a good job and get the hang of things quickly I will let you relax, but this lesson will not be easy both mentally or physically, I will warn you now" I sit outside of Jack's place flashing my lights at him like I did with Miko.

"will you answer more of our questions too?" Raff asked quietly, I watch as jack comes out, I pop open my butterfly wing door allowing Raff to go to the back and Jack to hop in the passenger seat.

"yes, after your lesson I will answer any questions you still have" to a point, if they have to do with my sake then I will just have to lie.

"so you really did erase their memories" Jack said as I sped off towards the space bridge, but pit, I speed everywhere, again with the twins, I hung out with them too much.

"I really did" I agree as I shift gears.

"but what about your family? They won't remember you anymore?" Raff asks. I was so glad I wasn't in my bipedal mode, I would have been choking up, I missed my family so much already, the littlest thought of them set my spark on fire and flare up like a camp fire with gasoline.

"I just hope they move on" but when I die, they sure as pit are going to feel it, man they will be so confused, oh well, I just hope that they will move on like nothing happened. My processor wished this, but my spark was horrified that they could just forget about me, even when I was the one that made them forget. The rest of the ride was pretty silent, for the rest of the way to the ground bridge, I activate it putting in the coordinates, I transform and bring the humans through to big beach, in Maui, but a discreet little area of course so I could transform into my human form. The humans watch the huge ten foot waves crash down on the shore, my human form wore a bikini, like Miko, I walk around the teens to gaze at the monstrous waves.

"we are going into that?" Jack says with a gulp, I smile, this was going to be a good lesson.

"yes, waves are a lot like fear, there are multiple ways to get around, or through them, you can even ride them the more experienced you get when facing and swimming in them." I let the aftershock of the waves hit me lightly letting the pleasantly warm water wrap around my ankles.

"first we will just go over them, and then we will go through them" I urge them to come in after the last big wave washed out, they run in after me, freaked out that the wave would crush them if they stayed where they were. We stand in waist deep water. A wave starts to form, it is huge, especially when I am in this form, the humans look at me for guidance.

"if you don't swim at it then you will get crushed, go for it" they began swimming quickly at the wave they went harmlessly over it, I waited for it to tower over me, on the brink of breaking into a curl before I dove at the base of it and getting sucked in in the undercurrent, I shoot out on the other side.

"good, do it again" I say as I point at another huge wave, they all gulp but Miko leads the way into the wave. Again they go harmlessly over, and I wait again, eventually they began to get comfortable enough with them and joined me farther back, I taught them how do dive, what was the latest they could, and where to dive without smashing your face into the sand. They were getting very good with it, finally it was getting a little dark in Maui.

"alright guys, let's get out!" I call

"aww! Just one more really big wave?" Miko called from her area, looking at me on shore, I point to behind her as a wave almost gets her.

"that is your last one and never turn your back to the ocean" I order, they dive in and shoot out pretty far, I had a lot of fun, it eased my mine as well as their own, it was a good distraction, but the second I got out of the water the memory burdens were back. I watch the humans run out of the water just in case another wave decided to make an appearance, they wrap themselves in their towels, Miko and I had crazy witch hair, when you get thrashed like that, it was hard to keep it fixed.

"will you answer more questions now?" I was dreading this part, but I knew they wouldn't forget, so I nodded, awaiting my interrogation.

"what is a memory loop?" Miko asked, I thought about how to put it into human terms.

"it is when something triggers a memory, a person, a setting, it will make stick you in rewind remembering every detail of that memory, replacing everyone around you with people that were in that memory and make you feel exactly what you felt in that dream"

"oh so like a nightmare, except you're awake" I nod with a shrug.

"uh, what's a bond?" I look at my brother's charge thoughtfully, this, on the other Servo, was going to be harder to explain.

"there are a few types of bonds, there are: twin bonds which are strong, friend bonds which aren't as strong, spark mate bonds which are one of the strongest, creator bonds which are also very strong and family bonds." I begin as I watch the waves crash down, despite the size and power they were truly peaceful and nice.

"alright I will explain to you what a bond is first and then I will explain the difference between the bonds"

Optimus couldn't explain the feeling, it felt a bit empty in his spark, but Bumblebee was there and Elita was there too, so why did he feel this way? Elita sent Optimus confused feelings over their bond, he simply sent her reassurance, how else could he explain them to Elita?

_"Optimus, are you ok?" _she sent over the bond, she wasn't buying the reassurance like he hoped she would.

_"I am fine Elita" _he assured she sent him tints of doubt, causing him to smile. His stubborn femme never changed.

_"come to the med bay"_ his spark almost sank, why was she in the med bay? He quickly finished up so work on the computer before making his way to Ratchet's work bay. He paused outside of the door, and then went in, Elita sat with Ratchet, she was on an examination table with a big grin on her faceplates, that immediately soothed Optimus.

"hello Optimus, have some good news for you" Ratchet seemed to be in a good mood and almost amused.

"you're going to be a creator, again!" Elita held her servos to her face plates excitedly, overwhelming emotions of joy swept over him, he all but ran to his spark mate and embraced her.

"oh Elita, that is wonderful news" but despite the great news, Optimus still couldn't help but to feel the slightly empty hole in his spark, he wondered if Elita could feel it as well.


	31. Chapter 31

StormBlaze: *glares*

Aftershock: *finally looks at StormBlaze* what?!

StromBlaze: your updating habits are becoming intolerable.

Aftershock: what do you want from me! I am sorry it took so long, there, happy?

StormBlaze: a little.

Aftershock: *rolls eyes* oh whatever, anywho here is an uber long chappy for you guys, you write reviews, I become more inspired :D also I do not own Hornet, that lovely bot belongs to sandifurclayton, they had a lovely idea that they gave me permission to use so thanks again, I open to these always so enjoy!

* * *

Even after the first lesson they took with StormBlaze they were already feeling better, they definitely took her lesson to heart. Jack and Raff sat on the couch slouched over the coffee table studying, Miko sat on the floor, arms rested on the same coffee table with her book spread out on the table, yes, she was actually studying too. She didn't know why, but it felt like something changed in her after the incident, whatever it was, she was studying her geology hard. Her elbows were leaned on the table, her arm propping her head up and the filled out questions on her worksheet. Bulkhead studied her in disbelief as she studied her work with true intent on finishing it so she could go mess around with her best friends.

"you're actually studying?" Bulkhead managed after he was done gawking, Miko nodded in reply before lowering her pencil and scribbling the correct answer in the answer box near the end of the sheet, she was almost done.

"I usually have to fight with you to get you to even open the book! Why the sudden change?" he had to ask, she just shrugged and continued working, Bulkhead straightened his posture, still unable to fully grasp the concept of Miko actually studying. The three turned their heads as Optimus came into the room with Elita and Bumblebee, but after they learned who it was they gave a quick wave before going back to work. Raff finally stuffed his work into his book with a satisfied gleam in his eyes, Jack was close behind him, Miko was so close!

"what did you get for question 23?" she finally called to him, Raff was beginning to make his way over to her when the elevator door opened, all three looked at each other then got up and began to walk towards it, when agent fowler walked in. he stopped at the railing and looked at Optimus and his family.

"hello Prime, Elita, Bumblebee, May I speak to StormBlaze please?" the three humans stop and give each other the look of "oh scrap!" Optimus raises a ridge with confusion.

"who is StormBlaze agent Fowler?" Elita asks with only curiosity as she breaks away slowly from Prime's side and closer to the human. Fowler just stops, eye brows scrunch together his mouth open a little wondering if his ears are deceiving him.

"are you kidding?" he gave a small courtesy laugh

"Please, I need to speak with Sto-" Miko, Jack and Raff stop him mid-sentence Jack covering his mouth, while Raff and Miko just stood in front of him with discreet looks of alarm. Begging him to stop, he gives them a confused look as well, he shakes Jack off before asking.

"what is going on here!" the teens lead him into the elevator, leaving behind overly confused Autobots who could only stand looking at each other as agent Fowler was chartered away into the elevator. Fowler looked at them while they just stood there in the elevator looking guilty of something.

"what is going on?" he repeated but sounded more calm when everyone in the elevator including him knew that that wasn't the case. The doors opened and everyone drug Fowler out of it onto the rocks that overlooked Nevada.

"ok look, StormBlaze had to erase their memories because they got a hold of hers, so they don't remember anything about her or the past four days. So don't mention a thing about StormBlaze, she made us promise" Miko quickly ran through the scenario.

"she erased their memories!" Fowler yelled throwing his arms in the air, silently asking if they're ok with it.

"look they did some horrible things to her, if they remembered them, things would become very bad" they looked at each other, they had a lot of explaining to do. They quickly ran over how Megatron ordered them on her, how Optimus nearly got a bond with her which would allow him to see her memories, they didn't go through explaining the full length of a bond.

"so she is now helping you guys get over you fears yet she holds all of Megatron's memories added onto her memories of war, along with memories of the team striking her down? Last time I checked, that can make someone sick in the head" Fowler pointed out.

"she says her ninja training can sort through everything" the humans look at each beginning to question that statement.

"Maybe Autobots are different from humans, maybe they can take more?" Raff asked, but deep down everyone knew that couldn't be the case.

"what do we do?" Miko finally breaks the uncomfortable silence that quickly washed over the group.

"we have to keep StormBlaze a secret! If she begins to get worse we will tell Ratchet" Jack decides looking between everyone to assure himself they are with him.

"but what if she can hide it?" Raff counters everyone locks their gaze on him and then get lost in their own thoughts, trying to find a possible solution.

"uh, guys? what are we going to tell Optimus when we get back down there?" Miko holds her head, she was beginning to get overwhelmed along with her companions.

"I mean, we can't just say, oh he was thinking of some other giant alien robot" Jack looks at the elevator with concentration.

they did their best to keep Stormblaze a secret they told Optimus Fowler just got one of the bots mixed up, no it wasn't the best excuse and no the overly wise Autobot probably didn't fall for it but he didn't pry. They continued their lessons with Storm and even told her about the upcoming sparkling Prime, Elita, Bumblebee and the rest of the team were so excited about, the youngling was thrilled that her family moved on, it gave her hope that they would be alright and wouldn't become haunted by her memory.

I lay in a black stasis, the Virus taking its toll mentally, physically I am fine though. I was getting sick of Primus' nagging again, I yelled at him like usual, he said something about a plan (I really wasn't listening nor did I (in all honesty) care!) the visions and nightmares after that were not Megatron's but my own. When I was making my way to my housing unit, I was still much younger than I was now and just finished military training along with martial arts training, I know! I was near the end of my assassination career. I was coming home from an intense mission, Hornet, my best friend and Chromia said they were going to be there, I was so excited, but why did I have a sinking feeling of dread reaching the door to my housing unit? Well maybe because the front door was kicked in, I try to open it but it is stuck, I give it a couple swift kicks which gets a budge, I slam my whole frame against the door causing it to give. But, what I saw, was an image that I could never erase, my best friend and femme creator laid out on the floor mutilated, their frames a gun metal gray. I run to them both and fall to my knees, having no possible way to express how much devastation just body slammed me, how much pain I feel in my spark. Energon drips to the ground and on their lifeless shells as I just sit there in shock. I lightly touch my femme creator's pede, so gently as if touching it to quickly will cause her to blow her away in a breeze of ash. I just lost my mech creator to Megatron, I couldn't lose my other creator and best friend, they are the only family I had. Finally I break the trance of blinding pain and hug my creator and best friend while a sob racks my body, I look up at the ceiling of the housing unit and scream until it feels like my audio will pop and give out. I stare at the ceiling as if Primus will land and tell give me answers as to why this just happened, I continue to cry, this wasn't just the night I lost the remaining family I had, it was the night I changed, became more serious, merciless, and angry. This moment was the reason I went back into the military, in between training periods, I would find myself in the arena in the pits so I could fight some gladiators. That always eased the pain for a good amount of time, I met some friends there too, who later joined the military and become very good assets to the Autobot cause.

*2 weeks later*

Jazz and the rest of the bots on his team finally made it to earth, they landed close by so they could make it to the base quickly. He wanted to see Prime and the others with his own optics, he wanted his team leader back, she meant a lot to all of them. Jazz raced in the night, Jetfire flying above in an F-18 mode, Hound tailing him who chose a Jeep wrangler, Dino chose a Ferrari mode, Jazz chose a sleek and silver Pontiac Solstice. And the twins chose the most highest profile car modes they could, Lamborghinis. They all raced across the dessert away from the hidden ship that they landed in, they began to close in on the Autobot base, it was roughly midnight for the humans. So no one would be out and be able to see them, they shred sand towards their new headquarters and base, they gave their comrades a heads up right before landing so everyone should be there to greet them. Jazz lead the team through the doors and stopped where he switched into his bipedal mode, looking around the sweet new base. There was also a human on the cat walk, he was a darker skinned male, the first local Jazz has seen so far.

"this place is pretty sweet" Jazz grinned gazing at the high ceilings and set up, it wasn't like the bases back on Cybertron, but it was still roomy. Jazz turns to the terror twins and the rest of the team as they transform, a loud groan was heard from Ratchet.

"out of all the mechs to come to earth you two had to be among them" the twins gave demonic smiles ready to prank with their sister.

"it is nice of you to join us, although a warning sooner would have been appreciated" Optimus kindly stated, Jazz shot a glance to the twins who looked equally confused.

"we sent a transmission over three weeks ago" Sideswipe pointed out raising a hand and turning his head to look at Sunny, making sure his twin agreed.

"then I apologize, I was not told" Optimus looked around at his team wondering who got that transmission, but everyone looked equally as confused as he did.

"we never received it" Bulkhead assured, he would remember if he spoke to anyone on the team.

"the Frag! We spoke to **you** Bulkhead!" Sunstreaker growled pointing an accusing digit at the wrecker. Bulkhead looked around at the team.

"unless something happened to my memory banks, I have no record of it" Bulkhead assured, it was past the recharge hour and he wanted to get as much of it as he could.

"yah, we spoke to you, Bumblebee and StormBlaze!" Sideswipe stiffened his posture, mirroring his brother's image. All the bots on team prime froze, there was that name again.

"alright look, we're all tired, let's just get some rest and call it a night!" Jazz eyed Prime and his soldiers eerily, where was StormBlaze? Was she actually resting? He looked at the cause of the demand to see the human, who was clearing his throat. Everyone slowly relieved the air keeping their struts jerked up. Jazz would have to talk to this human about what happened to StormBlaze, why did everyone looked so confused when the name was brought up?

The humans have been taught to handle themselves, my deed is done, Primus has been coming to me every lunar cycle, telling me I need to stop what I am planning. He will more than likely visit me again tonight, I will just tell him what I have been telling him for te past two weeks "I accept my fate, no matter where my spark ends up, it has to be better than how I am living here." this causes the god to hold his head with pure irritation before he disappears again, my systems have been glitching on me, the virus has taken down my firewalls, the memories never stop, a never ending body of water drowning out my thoughts, feelings. But never my memories, as if it knows not to tamper with those because they can cause me more pain, I tried to train, but no matter what, I can't scream enough, bleed enough, hurt physically enough, nothing drowns out the mental torture, it even got so bad that I practically tore off my Autobot insignias, I have no faction anymore, now, I lay on my bed, and wait for the virus caused by overstressed systems to just take every inch of physical strength and crush it spreading it like dust in the wind. To take all my energy until my shell is a lifeless husk to be used for scrap metal, at least in can be used for something. The berth is cold, and lonely, being in a rocky cave doesn't help. I lay shivering, empty, broken, exhausted beyond belief, I could never recharge enough. I fall into another chaotic trance of recharge, always reliving the memories, the devastation. Everything is put on pause and I give a light growl as Primus comes into the scene, I roll my optics, he was making my death seem longer.

"StormBlaze, I am going to warn you one more time, don't go through with your plan, go back to the base and give everyone their memories back" I stared at him blankly he should know the answer by now, I am getting very tired of repeating myself .

"StormBlaze, if you don't restore their memories before you offline, I have no choice but to put you in the pits instead of coming with me" this makes me laugh, not loud just enough to express my amusement.

"I am already in the pits, I am so far into them it's not even funny! I mentally lost my family, my team, I am slowly losing my mind, and I have a virus that is slowly shutting each and every one of my systems down as painfully as it can, I want to go to the pits out of curiosity now to see how things could possible get any worse, even a little" I raise my ridges at him as I lay straight on my back support struts, I await his comeback impatiently.

"this is nothing, the pits are horrible StormBlaze" I laugh again, anything could be better than this, I have never suffered so much in my life, and I have been caught by a lot of torture specialists too.

"the physical pain is beyond any you could ever imagine there, you would never live in peace" he assures gravely I am not scared, if there is a lot of physical pain then it will drown out my mental pain, right now, I am so close to just pulling the trigger on myself, I am on the brink, I am to the point where I will say or do anything to just offline. I have no more purpose here, amongst the world of the living, I made sure the bots can't fall under the programming of the Decepticons, because once your processor is taken to something like that, it learns to adapt and can even fight off something that differs vastly but has the same effect.

"I do not want to send you there StormBlaze, you are family too" Primus is sadder now than anything, I look at him.

"if you don't want to send me there then why would you? You're a god" I point out with minimal enthusiasm looking up at the blackness and nothingness of my mind and meeting place for Primus.

"because gods have rules StormBlaze"

"lame!" I interrupt, I was trying to get the aft hole to leave, I was getting tired and he was interrupting my restless recharge!

"you defy me, you must be punished, if you offline by next week, I will have no choice but to send you to the pits, I wanted to reward you for doing my bidding, for toughening it out when no bot would've been able to, I never thought you would have the strength to go this far though StormBlaze, I would've never asked you if I knew you were going to pull this" he looked down at the ground not at me but he truly looked disappointed, and I can honestly say I don't give a frag, one more week and I was done, no more pain until I get to the pits.

"are you done? Can I go back to off lining now?" he looked down at me he was now angry, I wonder if anyone ever told him he was a bipolar god too!

"maybe if I can't change your mind this will!" I raise a ridge calmly, primus looks to his right, now I was curious, I sat up from my position and just stopped, looked at primus with a withering glare.

"keep him out of this! This is between you and me!" I looked at Optimus who suddenly got drug back into this.

"why? He has every right to know, does he not?"

"it's none of his business! I did what I did to keep him out of this!" I growl lowly to the god, but he has one of those, don't underestimate me serious faces on with makes me want to slap it off.

"well maybe if we tell him your relations then we will see what he wants to do" Primus says in all seriousness, not a hint of amusement in his optics.

"do that, I will take my life before he can come find me you old fragging glitch head!" I hiss, I see Optimus flinch when I said that, oi he doesn't even know I am his daughter, I can only imagine how much he would smother me if I gave him his memories back.

"go ahead Primus! Give him his memories back! See what happens!" I challenge as I stand up and cross my arms over my chest plating.

"I can't do that StormBlaze, that's not how the system works, if I went around fixing your mistakes that would accomplish nothing, when a god gives someone abilities such as I have given you, they can't tamper any further" I roll my optics. He had an answer for everything didn't he? I look at Optimus as he confronted us I turn a glare at him,

"stay away" I back up, energon comes to my optics, I wanted to give his memories back, I wanted to bring our bond online, I want to live with him, my brother, and my mother and new sparkling in peace. Never look back on my haunting memories ever again, I would give anything to do it. I continue pacing back until I run into Primus' powerful frame, he sets his servos on my shoulder armor, energon ran down my faceplates. As my frame begins to shake with collecting agony, I look away from Optimus to the ground on my left I open my mouth but nothing can come out, not a scream, not a word. I feel Primus lean to my height, his light vents can be heard and felt on my audio receptor.

"you can end this, give him his memory back StormBlaze" the sorrow begins to convert into a rage I didn't know I had left, my optics harden with new found determination.

"no!" I turn around to swing at Primus, but my arm just goes through a plume of smoke from where Primus stood I turn back around and make optic contact with Optimus accidently for a brief second before I am sucked back into the real world. My optics snap open my sensors on high alert, my frame froze, despite everything I could feel right now, I know someone or some ones were outside of the cave that I reside right now. I get up and slowly make my way out of the cave to see the whole fragging Decepticon army outside, Megatron led them, the con that caused everything. He is also the one who will get his head severed off by my blade.

"here to finish the job Megs?" he glares at my nickname, or maybe it was the fact I have been able to evade him twice now.

"indeed femme, you have defied me for the last time" he expression was calm but I could sense his ire.

Optimus on lined quickly, there was that name, StormBlaze, his spark seemed to recognize it but his memory banks ensured he never heard of the femme. He got up making sure that Elita remained in stasis, while carrying the sparkling she needed all the recharge she could get. The Prime walked into the communications room and on lined the computer from its hibernation, he then searched every file through the computer, if Fowler and Jazz mentioned her name here then maybe she was here and they had records on her. what he found didn't disappoint, he closed the information, something was up. He went to the tracking software and began to search for her, he ran into a signature, it was a disruptor device his servos worked quickly as he made quick work in hacking it, those years as a record keeper were beginning to pay off. The signature wasn't the femme's it was Soundwave's, or more like Laserbeak's he was flying over a fight, with many Decepticons and one small figure that was taking multiple down at the same time, Optimus got on his comm link and woke everyone from recharge telling them to come to the communication's room.

Let me get you all caught up to this point, so I just totally lost it, like, I am gone, something in me just snapped, I want death and I want to cause death. I was jumping con to con killing them, shooting, slashing, anything, I can't take it anymore. I also didn't care if I got killed making me reckless, in fact a part of me wanted to die, a big part unfortunately. My firewalls were shattered, meaning I couldn't stop the memories anymore, not even a little, but unlike Megatron, who did these things without remorse I never did a quarter of the things he did I can't take them, I made no noise, my processor was numb, I slit throats cables, jump wildly to avoid attacks, slice and dice anything that got near my sword, my sensei always told me, letting your body control your spark and mind was dangerous. I jumped off of an off lined carcasses as it began to fall, I would cut through chest plating, run them through, blast their heads off. I didn't care, it was one extreme or another I either wanted to kill or when I wasn't killing and wasn't causing others pain I wanted to die in the worst way. I was wild with anger, I thought my frame was controlling my mental state, but it was my rage, my fear, my pain. I killed easily 20 cons before I faced the Decepticon that was the whole cause of my problems, Laserbeak went with the Decepticon leader flying high and keeping an optic out, he wouldn't bother us though.

"so you were able to defeat my armada, let's see if you can face me after becoming so worn down" Megatron got his weapon ready while I just watched him, I didn't feel like I was low on charge, not even a little. My body thirsts for more energon spill. My mind felt nothing, symmetrical to the feelings of my spark, if I turned my emotions on, they would destroy me.

"you have destroyed me Megatron, you have ruined everything for me" my mask slams over my face harshly as I ready my weapons making sure to run scans through them to make sure they weren't jammed or damaged.

"and since I am soon to be off lined, I might as well drag you down with me, so you can't frag anyone up like you did with me, to ruin their mental state and life, so, see you in the pits either way" I prepared my weapons, the Con let out a roar and charged me, I only narrowed my optics and charged myself. The last second I dropped to my knee plates and shins and went under him back scraping on the ground right between his legs I turned around and jumped up so high I slashed up his back on his spinal cords. I was able to jump over him and slam my whole body into him knocking him over. I spring up again sword above my head planning to slam it through his helm, he rolled and tackled me, I let him and rolled back using his momentum, it made him lose his grip I turned my gun on him and shot him skimming his head plates, he also prepared his gun and shot but I was so piped up on energy from anger I dodged and kicked his head. His arm transformed into his cannon, I grabbed it and sliced it off with my sword causing him a scream of agony, I kicked him again in the foreplate so he was laying on his back defenseless. I raised my sword slowly above my head and came down aiming at his spark, I felt metal but it wasn't my target, it was a block, I turn and try to run my blade through the thing that tries to deny my request of sweet revenge. My sword is blocked again, I wanted another fight, I don't have to deal with the mental pain of the memories and the hacking. My hand gets caught by another hand, I swing a hook into my captor sending him to the ground, my adrenaline running through the roof, causing me my strength. I go for another slice of my sword to finish Megatron but I never find it, I am tackled but am not coherent enough to do a move, all my anger is directed at the con, he caused all of this. My body is pinned and my arms are pinned above my head, I give a vocal ripping roar, I was getting bombarded by memories and I was so close to killing the reason behind them.

"release me!" I snap trying to wriggle away and get enough room to hook my leg around the bot that was pinning me, I am able to throw him off, I again make a run for Megatron. To my disappointment another figure traps me, although smaller than the other two before him, the pin was far more perfected. I scream again as my lack of movement and relieving my energon lust creates an ocean of memories to crash into my processor. I feel the virus begin to weaken me, my adrenaline coming to an end and my frame was beginning to grow tired and weak. My mind fades off into nothingness, I can feel my frame go slack in whoever had me pinned.


End file.
